His Celtic Queen
by AmericanPoet
Summary: The Sequel to 'You Got Me on My Knees, Layla'. Bonnie and Stefan are back and this time, they've adopted a feisty Scottish girl named Marsaili. How will Paul, the wolf who doesn't want to imprint on anyone, handle seeing her? How will Marsaili react? Why is Stefan so weird?
1. Chapter 1

Embry had broken the news to Layla about her mom coming to Seattle which prompted Layla to call her mother and have a very heated 'discussion'. Her mother had married Stefan in Russia and decided to adopt a child. A teenage child, to be exact. Layla was curious that her mother has dragged another helpless person into her newfound crazy. The girl was the same age as Layla, a few months older, and came from an all girls home in Scotland. Other than that, she wouldn't really divulge any information, besides the girl's first name. Marsaili.

Layla had one week to prepare for the ball that Bonnie was throwing, having invited the who's who from all over the United States and Russia. Embry and Layla had talked to Sam about what was going on, Embry mentioning the bad feeling he got from the whole thing. Since Emily was close to birth, Sam assigned Jake and Leah to go with the couple as a backup if needed. The others would be doing patrols around the reservation.

…

Marsaili sat in the bedroom her newly adopted parents had given her. She thought them a little odd, but she was glad to finally be rid of the girl's home and the horrible house mothers. They always smelled of cheap liquor and were all too eager to use the paddle instead of using words. Each girl over age 5 had a particular job to do around the home whether it's taking care of the younger girls, cooking, cleaning, bathing, or helping with school work. Marsaili helped another of the older girls take care of the infants in the home.

"Pack your things, Marsaili. We're going on a trip to get your sister from the bunch of mutts she's staying with." Bonnie said, disrupting Marsaili's thoughts. "Pack the green ball gown, it goes best with that wild red hair of yours."

There was something odd about Bonnie and Stefan that Marsaili couldn't quite put her finger on. She chalked it up to rich people getting way more plastic surgery than anyone could ever need. "Yes, miss." Marsaili replied. "Wait, a sister?"

"My biological daughter. Layla. You'll meet her soon enough. You've got one hour to pack before we leave for the airport." Bonnie said before walking out of the room.

"Crazy as a loon, needs to lay off all the botox she does." Marsaili muttered. She heard footsteps stop before coming back to the room.

"What did you say, you ungrateful brat?" Bonnie asked. Marsaili really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

"Sorry, miss." Marsaili said. She had learned after the first few days living with Bonnie and Stefan that nothing disrespectful was tolerated and, like the house mothers, they preferred swift physical punishment. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, walking forward, forcing Marsaili back until she bumped into the wall,lowering her eyes. She'd learned also that direct eye contact upset Bonnie and Stefan even more.

"Get the strap. You're doing 5 for that snide little comment." Bonnie said. Marsaili walked over to the closet, her eyes still cast downward, opening the door and grabbing the leather strap. She walked to Bonnie and handed it to her before going to lean over the desk in her bedroom. Marsaili raised her long, layered skirt and waited.

"Count them aloud, girl." Bonnie ordered. She brought the strap down across the backs of Marsaili's thighs.

"One, miss." Marsaili said, careful to keep her voice even. She heard the strap whistle in the air before it was brought back down against her backside, making her flinch slightly.

"Two, miss." Marsaili said.

By the time she had been given 5 lashes with the strap, Stefan walked in, seeing Marsaili gently lowering her skirt layers. He laughed.

"Did she get disrespectful again, my love?" Stefan cooed to Bonnie.

"Disrespectful...isn't she always? What is it with the girls I get, Stefan? I do and do and do and it's just never enough." Bonnie lamented.

"Do not worry, my love. We'll teach this one, lash by lash. Then we'll get Layla back and we'll change her." Stefan promised. "To think of her choosing to stay with that bastard mutt over us...shameful."

"So, so shameful. You have 10 minutes left to pack, Marsaili." Bonnie said, walking out of the room with Stefan.

Marsaili felt stinging, burning pain with every step, every movement. She truly felt sorrow for the adopted sister she had, that Stefan and Bonnie were out to get. Marsaili wished she could warn her.

And maybe beg her to kidnap her.

…

A few days later, Layla was standing in her bedroom looking at the ballgown she had purchased. She was trying to decide what jewelery and shoes she should pair with it.

"I like the silver sparkly ones." Paul said from her doorway. "it matches the sparkly band in the dress."

"That's what I was thinking. Thanks." Layla said.

"You don't have to worry about whatever it is your mother and Stefan have planned." Paul said.

"I just feel like...I don't know. Stefan, for what little time I knew him, was really weird. He always wore this weird freaking red contact lenses." Layla said. "He wouldn't even eat with us."

Paul froze at her words. "What else? Can you tell me anything else?" he asked, coming to sit on Layla's bed, gesturing her to sit with him.

"The dude wore more freaking makeup than my mom and I put together. Like an off rate Johnny Depp with body glitter from the 90's." Layla snorted.

"How old was he?" Paul asked.

"Couldn't have been that much older than us. Maybe 25, if even that." Layla said. "I think he'd been living in Russia way too long, too."

"Why do you say that?" Paul asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"His hands stayed cold." Layla said thoughtfully. Paul felt his body start to shake as he stood up and ran out of the house,heading for the trees, phasing as soon as he could. One loud, long howl was enough to get the attention of his brothers. Jake came running up to him, hearing the howl of distress.

'What's wrong?' Jake asked, using the telepathic link.

'Layla's step father, Stefan? Fucking leach! They're coming to Seattle!' Paul growled out. 'Red eyes, cold, the skin, won't eat...that's how Layla described him! He's a fucking leech!'

Jake returned the growl. 'I'm going to get Sam to call a pack meeting. Go get Layla and meet us at Sam's.' he said.

Jake phased and slipped on a pair of shorts,running to Sam's house. Paul took several deep breaths and finally phased as well, putting on another pair of sorts and going back to get Layla. He heard Sam calling out that there was to be a pack meeting at his house in 5 minutes through the telepathic link. Shit was about to hit the fan.

...

 **A/N: It's a Paul story! He won, barely, after tallying ask the votes from the poll, messages, and on mibba. Second place was Sam, then Sam/Paul. I still want to do a double imprinting. Maybe my next story will. I'm sorry this took a while to get out. My little bit for sick and now I'm sick as a dog. Strep and I think maybe a little bronchitis. The next chapter might take a few days to type out. But as soon as I'm well again I'll bet posting regularly. I just feel like a bag of smashed assholes right now. So, whatcha think? The first chapter is always the hardest for me. Please leave me a review abd let me know whatcha think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sam wants to talk to you, come on." Paul said, walking back into Layla's bedroom. Layla held up a finger, signaling Paul to hold on.

"Kai, I gotta go. Yeah, I guess Sam wants to talk about Stefan and mom." Layla said.

"Actually, take me with you. I want to talk to this Sam guy who thinks he's in charge of my homegirl." Kai replied.

"Sam doesn't think he's in charge of me, Kai." Layla said. "Embry is the closest anyone comes to that and that's because he's so good at-"

"Layla!" Kai and Paul yelled at the same time, making Layla crack up.

"Fine." Layla said, laughing. She followed Paul over to Sam's house where she saw the rest of the pack, including Embry.

"Earth to Layla!" Kai yelled. "At least give the phone to Sam." Layla held her hand out towards Sam who took the phone from her hand, confused. Embry picked Layla up and held her close.

"Uh, yeah?" Sam said into the phone.

"This is Kai, Layla's best friend. She said you all are worried about the whole Stefan and Bonnie thing. We've got it taken care of. Our people will be there and we'll handle it." Kai said, his tone going from playful to serious.

"Ah, no. We're far more equipped to handle this than you are." Sam disagreed politely.

"You've definitely been hanging around my girl too long when you go for a dick joke, wolf." Kai said.

"That wasn't a dick joke...wait, why did you call me that?" Sam asked, glaring at Layla.

"That's what your people have always been. We do our research." Kai said. "So quit mentally blaming Layla. She didn't give out the secret you're so intent on keeping. Honestly."

"Regardless, it doesn't concern you. We can handle it." Sam said.

"It concerned us when Layla's ratchet ass mother meet and married that lollipop, Stefan." Kai said. "And whatever concerns Layla concerns my Family."

"Lollipop?" Sam asked.

"What's another word for lollipop, honey?" Kai asked sweetly. "The answer is sucker. And what do vampires do? They suck. Blood, technically. Hence, lollipop."

"I like that. But Layla became part of my pack when she came here, finalized when she and Embry got together." Sam said. "So we can and will handle it."

"Remind me to punch him in the nuts when we get there. Making my girl hurt like that." Kai said. "Let me talk to Layla again."

"I said we've got thi-" Sam said.

"Quack, quack, not hearing you." Kai interrupted. "Layla, please."

Sam growled, making Layla grin and grab her phone before he crushed it. "What did you say you bald headed fool?" Layla asked, holding the phone to her ear.

"Bitch I'm not bald headed the only thing bald on my is my ba-" Kai started ranting.

"Dude!" Layla said, laughing hard.

"Anyway, I'll see you in a couple days! Better tell that raggedy ass little dog that I'm basically talking you for a while." Kai said.

"What? Who told...Sam!" Layla said, glaring at Sam. "You told Kai, a complete stranger to you, before you all told me?"

"I didn't tell him. He already knew." Sam said.

"You mean they didn't tell you when you first got there?" Kai asked. "Jesus Christ, what else are they not telling you?"

Layla looked suspicious and hurt at everyone around her. What else were they hiding from her?

"I don't know." Layla whispered. "How did you know, though?"

"Yeah, about that. Your boy toy and his buddies aren't the only shifters." Kai said.

"What?" Layla asked. "What do you shift into?"

"Ma's side are bear. Pop's side are cheetah." Kai admitted. "I'm sorry we never to-"

"You never even once thought you could tell me? Do I just radiate non acceptance?" Layla whispered, feeling like the rug was pulled out from under her. She looked around the room, seeing everyone had looked away, pretending to not be eavesdropping. "Fuck you all."

Layla turned her phone off and stood up, heading back for her house. She fixed Embry with a glare when he started to go after her, making him whimper softly and sit back down. She hated the feeling of being left out and being excluded from knowing big important things. She wiped her eyes angrily as she slammed her bedroom door, going back to get closet. She needed to relax.

"Bet you're glad you Imprinted now, huh?" Paul asked, smirking. "I, for one, hope I never do. You all are whipped."

…

Marsaili gingerly sat down in the seat on the jet that Stefan and Bonnie had rented to take them to Seattle. She hadn't had time to put any sort of cream on her lash marks and they were really starting to hurt. Marsaili knew not to complain or she'd get new ones to go along with them. They were set to travel from Russia to Washington and have a small layover in Paris, France so Bonnie could pick up her custom gown and Stefan his tuxedo. Marsaili wondered if they would let her go with them or if they would make her stay on the plane. She'd always wanted to see the most lovely city, the most lovely people, the latest fashion in the world. Marsaili sighed softly and looked at her clothes. She remembered saving up what little money the house mothers had given her each month while the other girls had bought junk food and magazines. It took several months, but she had finally been able to afford the beautiful multi layered linen gauzy skirt that had caught her eye on one of the magazines the other girls had bought. By luck, she found a top at a second hand store that matched perfectly. Marsaili felt like a princess. She wore the outfit nearly every day, ignoring the girls who made fun of get because, dammit, she felt beautiful. She smiled at the memory. Marsaili shook her head, causing her wildly curly red hair to fall into her lap. Living in Scotland, one would think that red hair would be everywhere. Marsaili could count on one hand all the people she'd ever met that had naturally red hair. She'd often picture herself with brown hair and blonde hair, anything but this stick-out-like-a-sore-thumb red hair.

"Pay attention, girl!" Bonnie said, smacking Marsaili. "Are you sure this one isn't slow, Stefan?"

"She's the one, my darling." Stefan said.

"When we get to Paris, you are to stay on the plane. I don't trust you not to try to run off should we take you with us." Bonnie said. "If you behave, I'll have the cook bring you something to eat. If you try something smart, you'll get an equally terrible punishment."

"Yes, miss." Marsaili said, looking down. So much for getting to see any of Paris. But the prospect of food made her excited. It felt as though day by day,she was getting hungrier and hungrier, and wanting to sleep as long as she could.

"So soon, my darling. I can smell it, can you?" Stefan said, pulling Bonnie into his lap.

"Mmm, yes. The ace up our sleeve that no one is expecting." Bonnie said, before pulling Stefan into a kid that made Marsaili shudder and try not to gag.

'One more year…' Marsaili thought, 'maybe I can convince someone in Seattle to at least create a distraction so I can leave earlier? Is a knight in shining armor too much to wish for?'

...

 **A/N: Finally. I'm still sick as a dog, so that's why chapters are crappy and take a few days to hammer out. So, whatcha think so far? Paul, you're so sassy. Basically, yes, Stefan and Bonnie are vampires. But what's this? Kai and his family are shifters! You all are going to live his family! Poor Marsaili. What's going on worth her, hmm? You'll see! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days before the big event in Seattle found Layla packing her things into the back of her Escalade. She figured she could go to Seattle early and try to intercept her mother and Stefan. She felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her waist from behind, followed by a pair of lips pressing light kisses against her neck. She tried to pull away when she felt the arms tighten and the kisses turn into teasing bites. Layla's breath left in short, breathless gasps.

"And where do you think you're going, little girl? The big bad wolf hasn't held you in two days and he's going to get you." Embry growled, feeling a shiver run through Layla's body as she pressed back against him. Layla turned in his arms and wreaked her own around his lower back, teasingly dragging her nails across his skin. Embry smirked and buried his face back against her neck, nipping and kissing.

"Mmm, baby, did you miss me?" Layla asked, pushing against Embry until he was laying in the back of Layla's Escalade. Layla pressed kisses against his chest, working her way down to his stomach. She let her hands roam underneath his cutoffs, tugging them down.

"Mmm,I think you did. Look how hard." Layla whispered, leaning back over his chest and kissing him deeply.

"I really, really did." Embry growled, laying his head back. Layla took that opportunity to start stroking Embry, feeling his hips raise with her hand.

Layla sat back on her heels and looked down at Embry, widely slipping her phone or and taking photos of him. Embry raised his head, grinning.

"You like what you see?" Embry asked, feeling very cocky.

"Maybe. Hey, wanna hear something funny?" Layla asked, putting her phone away.

"Of course, baby." Embry said.

"It's hilarious that you think I've forgiven you." Layla said, opening the back passenger door and climbing out. Embry say for a second, completely confused.

"You don't? Then what…" Embry asked, growling. "Then why start this? And the pictures?"

"Payback is a bitch, baby. And the pictures are for me. For later." Layla teased. "I do still have my vibrator, you know."

"You're just gonna leave me with the boner from hell?" Embry whimpered. "And blue balls? You know the only pleasure you'll find is from my body…" he smirked.

"Yeah, right. That's some machismo shit there, wolf boy." Layla said, biting her lip.

"Part of Imprinting." Embry said, fixing his erection tenderly, trying to contain it back inside his pants. "When Imprinter accepts Imprintee, and vice versa, they can only conceive with the other and can only find pleasure with the other. Likewise, they can only turn the other on and will only be attracted to the other. That means I can't jack off and you can't use your vibrator to cum. You're gonna feel every bit of this just add I will." he explained.

Layla's face dropped as she ran inside, Embry smirking and following her. If he knew his female, and he did, he knew she was going to test exactly what he said. He walked lazily inside, going to her bedroom door, his hearing picking up a soft buzzing. Part of him washed to go in and break that piece of plastic into bits. The other part of him wanted to walk in and smugly watch her futile attempt to prove him wrong. Embry headed the buzzing stop suddenly and Layla start cussing up a storm. He opened the door and walked in just in time to see her chuck her vibrator against the wall, shattering it. Embry raised an eyebrow, biting back a grin.

"Problem?" Embry asked, trying to sound innocent. Layla glared at him, sitting half naked on her bed, looking incredibly frustrated. Layla tugged at her shirt, pulling it off and tossing it in the corner before getting up and walking over to Embry in just her bra. She moved her arm up behind her back and unclasped her bra pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, keeping her eyes on Embry. Her face was flushed from frustration at finding out Embry wasn't lying.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Layla asked, clearly frustrated.

"Because it's hilarious and payback is a bitch?" Embry said, throwing Layla's exact words back at her.

"I'm sorry, Embry…" Layla whimpered. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. Layla tried to budge his arms to no avail. She seriously considered throwing herself at him, to beg him to nail her through her bed. She'd never been this incredibly horny before. She even tried tugging at his shorts, hoping she could convince him by ratcheting his level of desire up even more, but he only crossed his leg against the door to prevent her.

"Don't you want to fool around with me?" Layla asked, her voice proving how frustrated and near desperation she was.

"I thought you had your pictures and your vibrator?" Embry replied, feigning innocence. Layla dropped her arms and stood up, going to put her bra and panties back on and walking over to her closet, grabbing the first clothes she found and slipping them on. She wiped at her eyes, tears of frustration slipping out. She unlocked her phone and tossed it on the bed before opening the window.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked, frowning. Layla stuck her legs out of the window, getting ready to push the rest of her out.

"You can erase the pictures." Layla whispered, not bothering to hide tears. "I just wanted to know what everybody else knows.". Layla slid out of the window, waking across the dirt road to where Leah and Jake were spending the day with Billy.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Billy asked, motioning her to come up on the porch. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm stupid and-and-" Layla started.

"Now I know that's not true at all, baby girl." Billy said softly. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because Embry I turned him on and it turned me on and because I'm an Imprintee and he's the Imprinter and I can't even use my vibrator anymore and I apologized and he wouldn't even let me take his pants off and I just I'm stupid and I can't stop crying and-" Layla said quickly between sobs and hiccups, making Billy feel a bit useless.

"Dad? Layla? What's wrong?" Jake asked, coming outside after hearing Layla crying. Leah followed behind him, pulling her friend into her lap.

"Embry denied her. I think that's what it boils down to." Billy said.

"Have you had your period since you and Embry got together?" Leah asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" Layla said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just asking. Straight up, have you got your period since you and Embry got together." Leah asked.

"Officially? No. Why?" Layla whined. "It's gonna start soon then it'll be a whole week more!"

"You haven't had it in over six months?" Leah asked. "You two did hook up on the beach a little after you first got here."

"I've had it normally. But since we officially got together, no. But I'm sure for the fucking mood killer." Layla pouted.

"This happens to me all the time." Leah said. "Let's go for a walk, yeah? Jake, try not to kill Embry. I know Layla is your best friend but Sam will throttle you if he finds out you've put him six feet under."

"The thing with Imprinted couples is that, once it's consummated, it really puts the final nail in the lid. Especially once his seed is inside you." Leah said. "I've figured this out so this is me, but it'll be you to some extent as well. Where our guys are shifters, their DNA is obviously a bit tweaked. I think that our bodies, in a sense, get addicted to their cum. Like with Sam and Emily. He got her pregnant, but her body, like, double requires his junk because it strengthens the womb and the bonding and shit. That's why sometimes if he has a late patrol, she gets really bitchy really quick. I'm sure the guys get something from us, too, I just don't know what." Leah explained. "So, uh, yeah. Your body is addicted to Embry and where you two have been not really together the past couple days, you're getting really strung out."

"Are you telling me that I need to get laid?" Layla asked, wiping her eyes. "And that this blubbering mess won't happen?"

"Why didn't you tell me before, about siding and everything?" Layla asked.

"Sam forbade it." Leah answered. "He's alpha until Jake steps up."

"So I should really be pissed at Sam for keeping me in the dark." Layla said.

"Don't look now but Embry at twelve o'clock. He looks so fucking heartbroken, too." Leah said.

Layla looked over and saw Embry who looked near desperate to get to her. Layla headed for him and held out her arms, signaling him to come to her. Embry took off at a dead run and reached Layla in only a handful of seconds, picking get up and holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I'm sorry I was a bitch." Layla whimpered.

"I went to look at the pictures you took and I saw the ones you had edited of me and us together. Then Jake came in and nearly beat the shit out of me, told me that you were crying...I shouldn't have denied you." Embry said.

"No I was a bitch and I denied you first." Layla said.

Embry silenced Layla with a passionate kiss, holding her close. He pushed her against a tree, grinding against her, pulling at her clothes. Leah took off at a run, back for Jake. She mentally informed Sam that Embry and Layla were going to be late for the pack meeting he was getting ready to call.

…

Marsaili sat on the plane, eating the delicious food the cook kept piling on her plate. He must have seen how Bonnie and Stefan had treated her and felt sorry for her, because the moment they stepped off, he started shoving food at her. Marsaili ate until she was full to busting. She curled up in her seat, yawning. She nodded off, letting her dreams take her away.

 _Marsaili stood at the edge of a cliff, lush forests behind her, the ocean below her. She felt power coursing through every cell, every vein in her body. An ancient magic that made her deadly if you were to strike against her loved ones. An ancient magic that gave her the power to heal the land, steal from the clutches of Death itself. The earth around her swayed under her control. If she let it, it would consume her entire being. A warm hand pulled her from the edges of the cliff, from the madness that could all too easily consume her. His face was obscured, but his hands so arm, his arms the strongest she'd ever know. He, too, had his own power, and Marsaili could feel it, coiled underneath his skin. She heard his heart beating within his chest and knew she was home._

"Wake up you lazy little brat!" Bonnie screeched. "This isn't some vacation! Go put my things up nearly or I'll get the strap!"

Marsaili was woken from her dream and quickly got up, grabbing Bonnie's shopping bags and going to the back of the plane to organize everything.

She could still feel the warmth from the hands in her dream.

...

 **A/N: 2 chapters in one day. I laid in bed and this came to me. I know, I know. It's a Paul/Marsaili sorry, but this will be very helpful for future chapters. Plus, can you just imagine how freaking hot that would be if Embry (or any of them really) did what he did? Oh damn. So two me whatcha think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Layla's phone rang around 3 that morning, startling her and Embry out of amazing post-sex sleep. She blindly groped the bedside table and found the phone, the brightness if the screen blinding her. She finally slid the button and was very grumpy when she answered.

"Someone better be dead." Layla grumbled. Embry groaned and tried to slide underneath Layla.

"Bitch I know you better wake that ass up! We are right outside your reservation!" Kai said.

Layla sat up, excited. "You're here? Ah, okay, I'm coming!" she said, sitting up.

"Hurry because I miss you so much!" Kai said, hanging up.

Layla kissed Embry and slid out of bed, putting on one of his shirts and sliding on a pair of leggings and flip flops. "Em, I'm going to get Sam up and beg him to let Kai and his family stay here." She said.

"Good luck." Embry muttered. "Love you."

"Love you!" Layla said, climbing out the window, rubbing over to Sam's house. She pushed the window up to their bedroom and jumped up, climbing in. She found Emily curled up, pillows propping her large tummy up. Sam was curled against her back, his arm resting protectively on her tummy.

"Saaaaam," Layla sang softly. "Saaaam." she poked his arm.

Sam mumbled something Layla's didn't understand. She sighed and got a little louder. "Sammy, can Kai and his family stay with us on the rez?" Layla asked, scratching his back. Sam started stretching and Layla laughed softly. "Sam, wake up, Emily's in labor!" Layla yelled. Sam shot up and out of bed in a panic and Layla saw that he was completely naked. Layla's eyes went wide and she turned her head. "You're naked!"

"Sam stopped and saw his Emily, sleeping peacefully in the bed. He heard Layla and froze, covering his crotch with his hands and going out of the room to get pants on. Emily turned over, wide awake, laughing.

"Girl, I totally see why he's the Alpha. And definitely why you're knocked up." Layla said, giggling. Emily laughed and struggled to get out of bed. Layla helped pull her up and wrap a robe around herself.

"Yeah, but he's got a great butt, too." Emily said, laughing softly.

"Oh, God, it's like they all have really nice ones. Embry has the cutest little bubble butt and I'm in love." Layla said, smiling.

Sam walked back in and glared at Layla. "Why are you on our bedroom at 3:14 in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Kai and his family are right outside the rez and they waves to make sure the Alpha of the tribe was okay with it." Layla said.

"I don't know. I'll meet them then decide." Sam said, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

"No, pull it off, we like the view, right Emily?" Layla said, giggling. "Ow, ow big papa take it off!" Layla called out, making Emily crack up with laughter. Sam fixed get with a look and headed for the door.

Layla helped Emily lay back down and climbed or the window, meeting Sam on the grass. She got into Sam's truck and they drove to the entrance of the reservation, seeing several RV's parked there. Layla got out and saw the door open and her best friend walking out. Layla launched herself at him and Kai caught her easily, spinning her in a hug. Sam leaned against the hood of his truck, failing to hold back a smile. He saw a nearly 7 foot tall person walk out after, picking Layla up and hugging her tightly.

"Mama Jules!" Layla called out, hugging her, hearing her start to sniffle.

"My little baby!" Mama Jules said. "I have missed you more than anything! Oh, I gotta introduce everyone to Sam! He's the Alpha."

"I've been wanting to meet everyone for so long!" Kai said.

Mama Jules let Layla down and she led them over to Sam. Kai's father and several of his uncles came out as well.

"Kai, Mama, this is Sam." Layla said. "Sam, this is Kai, Mama Jules, back there is Big Daddy, Uncle Pelo, Uncle Arturo, and Big Pussy."

"Sam." Kai said, shaking his hand.

Sam shook the hands of everyone Layla had introduced, easily seeing that Mama Jules was the Alpha of their mismatched pack.

"Can they stay on the rez, Sam? Please? Pretty please?" Layla asked, going to hug Sam, knowing it would work on Embry.

"If they agree to our laws, I don't see why not." Sam said after thinking. Layla squealed and squeezed him tightly before running back over to Kai who picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. Sam and Mama Jules went to the side, Sam explaining the laws of his pack and rez to Mama Jules.

"Don't worry, me and mine will behave. Like my Kai said, we'll go to Seattle with Layla and handle everything that her ratchet ass mother and that lollipop try to throw at us." Mama Jules said.

"Layla is the fully mated Imprint of one of my pack, so she's in my pack. She's our responsibility so we will handle this." Sam said, trying to keep his tone polite.

"Honey, what don't you get?" Mama Jules said, getting irritated.

Layla heard the arguing and frowned, walking over to the two leaders, Kai following her.

"You're in my territory. If this were New York, then I'd back off." Sam growled a warning.

All at once, Big Daddy, Uncle Pelo, Uncle Arturo, and Big Pussy all pulled out a gun, leveling them at Sam. Layla Panicked and move to stand in front of Sam to protect him.

"Move, Cucciola." Big Daddy said.

"No." Layla said. "You're not going to shoot Sam. If you try, you're going to have to shoot me." Layla's 5'5 frame only covered from the middle of Sam's chest down as he stood nearly 2 feet taller. She looked up and put her hands up on his chest, over his heart. "Can you, like, duck down or something?" she whispered.

"Layla…" Kai said, trying to grab her around the waist.

"I will kick your balls up to your ears, Kai." Layla said. "I love you, but you all are not going to hurt him. Like you always say, Mama Jules...like it or lump it, he's the Alpha and you're in his territory and it is his rules. And if I didn't have Embry, I would still be with your pack, I guess. But I do have Embry and Sam is Embry's Alpha so therefore he's *my* Alpha. So there."

"I'm disappointed in you, little Cucciola." Mama Jules said.

Sam looked in awe down at Layla. She was standing up to the closest people she had to family because they pulled out their guns. She even had her little hands trying to cover his chest, right above his heart. He could smell a tinge of fear coming from her. He felt one of Layla's move, going to his back.

"What are you doing, little Cucciola?" Uncle Pelo asked.

"I figured I was gonna get shot and I've always waves to touch his butt." Layla said, sliding get hand into his back pocket. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't stop her. "Kai, can I have a kiss goodbye?" she asked.

Kai frowned and walked over to Layla. Layla pulled her hand out of Sam's pocket, bringing his large foldable hunting knife with her. She slung the blade out and grabbed Kai in a headlock, bending him backward, pressing the blade against his throat.

"You shoot at Sam, any of you at all, this blade will be fucking Kai's carotid." Layla threatened.

Mama Jules watched get for a moment before laughing. "There's my girl! I was wondering where that altruistic shit came from. I taught you well. You go for throat and you strike hard to protect and avenge."

Layla didn't let go of Kai until Mama June gave the signal for everyone on her side to put the guns away.

"It's alright, guys. She's right. We're in their territory. But we are going to Seattle, that part I'm not going to budge on. But we'll be backup and let you all lead." Mama Jules said.

Layla felt Sam relax behind her so she moved the knife away from Kai's neck and let him go. She pushed the blade back into the casing and gave it back to Sam. Just then, wolves walked out of the forest, phasing one by one behind Sam's truck. Jared and Paul flanked Sam while Embry and Jake stood beside of Layla who was still standing in front of Sam. Leah, Seth, Quil, and Colin stood in the back, still in their wolf forms.

"Loyal little pack you got there, Sam." Mama Jules commented. Layla smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Embry.

"This is my Embry. Embry, that's Mama Jules. There's Kai!" Layla said.

"Girl, he is hot. Damn. Lucky bitch." Kai said, smirking. "Now who has the nicer ass? Me, him, or Alpha man?"

"Embry, definitely. But if you add me out of all of them? Leah." Layla replied, grinning.

"You all can pull your RVs to the big lot near First Beach. And if you go into the forest, do not attack any vampires with golden eyes. They're our allies." Sam said. Mama Jules nodded and Sam walked back to the truck. "I'm sure Emily has made breakfast by now."

Sam got in and Layla climbed into the passenger seat, Embry scooting in beside her. The rest filled into the bed of the truck and Sam pulled out.

…

Marsaili carried the luggage up to the penthouse floor that Stefan and Bonnie had booked for the next 2 weeks. Her whole body was wracked with soreness. Bonnie had accused Marsaili of trying to ruin her handmade custom gown because she tripped over Stefan's foot while going to hang the gown up on the plane. Bonnie started dragging Marsaili across the cabin on the plane, forcing her into the small wire cage used to house cats during trips. She had to bend and tuck herself into the metal trap and stay cramped for nearly 8 hours. When Bonnie finally let her out, she had made Marsaili carry all the bags and walk up the stairs to the 35 th floor, to the penthouse. Marsaili wanted to collapse on the bed but dare not, afraid of what Bonnie would do to her. She began hanging clothes in one of the closets.

"Marsaili! I've team a hit bath. Go scrub yourself and that rat's nest. And if you don't do our tight, I'll come in there and scrub your skin off! You won't embarrass me by being nasty!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes, miss." Marsaili said. It took over an hour, but Marsaili had scribed every inch of her body until her skin matched her hair color. She used the lotion and powder that Bonnie had set out for her before putting the clothes that had also been laid out. Tomorrow night was the only chance Marsaili would have to escape. If she could create a distraction, she could sneak out. Bonnie banging on the door broke her concentration.

"You are to come out here and practice your ballroom dancing, child!" Bonnie demanded.

Marsaili took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, finding Stefan talking to the older man who must be her dance instructor. The man was brutal in his teaching; every wrong move Marsaili made was immediately corrected with a shout and a cane against the back of her legs by Stefan. By the time the dance session was finished, Marsaili could dance like someone who had practiced for years, but her legs were covered in large whelps.

"If you do not do your best at the ball then I will not hesitate to punish you in front of everyone in attendance." Stefan said, his Russian accent thick.

"Yes, sir." Marsaili said, casting her eyes downward.

"And soon, very soon, you will be mine." Stefan whispered, caressing Marsaili's cheek, making her freeze. "Bonnie is just to help me get you and get Layla back. But you will be my bride once I get rid of her. We'll bring forth a completely superior breed and everyone will bow to us."Marsaili was trying not to panic at Stefan's words. She couldn't be his bride...she definitely want to bear his twisted children. Fear was coursing through her veins.

"I smell your fear, little one. It's such a turn on." Stefan said, sliding his hands down to grab hold of Marsali's hips. "If you're not careful, I'll take you before it's time and lay waste to your maidenhead." Stefan hissed. "I can hear your heart beating through your chest. Tomorrow night, I think, you will be mine." he said, sliding on hand over her skin until it came to rest over her heart. Stefan bent his head and rubbed his nose over her neck, where her carotid artery lay. Marsaili was too terrified to move. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to mentally escape. Marsaili could feel his hands holding onto her through her clothes, could smell his too sweet breath blowing child on her neck. He pulled away only seconds before Bonnie walked in.

"You've got her scared stiff, baby." Bonnie said, walking over to Stefan.

"I know how to make people fear me, my darling." Stefan cooed.

"You should handle her from now on. The insolent little shit won't listen to me." Bonnie whined.

"Anything for you, my darling." Stefan whispered, looking over Bonnie's shoulder and smiling wickedly at Marsaili. Marsaili swallowed hard. She had to escape tomorrow. Escape or die trying.

...

 **A/N: I'm still sick as a dog thanks to no immune system (long story) so I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Also omg, in working on a Leah /ofc story! Who here would wanna read the Leah/ofc story? I'm so in love with it already okay? Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

~The Evening of the Ball~

Layla and Embry, accompanied by a now overprotective Paul, Kai, and his family walked into the biggest, most elegant ballroom in Seattle. Layla had a gorgeous dark blue ballgown with a band of diamonds around the waist. Mama Jules was dressed in her favorite dress-the one she won her last 3 Drag Queen New York titles in. Every male was dressed in simple tuxedos. Layla took one look at Embry in his beautiful tux and nearly pulled him into the nearest bathroom.

"Do you see your mother and Stefan anywhere?" Embry asked, looking around.

"Not yet, but she's going to show her face before too long. She was pissed that I refused to leave you and the guys and come back with her." Layla said.

"Damn right. I wouldn't let you go without a fight." Embry said, pulling Layla close.

"I got a bad feeling about this whole fucking thing." Kai said. "She's planning something, I can feel it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I mean, they fucking adopted a girl who's my age. Why let one go to get another one?" Layla said.

"We're going to soon find out. Be ready to run, Layla. When shit goes down, I want you to fucking run." Kai said. "You're the most important one in my life and I couldn't live if you got hurt or killed."

"He's right, baby." Embry said. "I'll end every fucking being on this earth to keep you safe. And I guarantee all my brothers agree with that, especially after what we saw in Sam's memories."

"What?" Layla asked, confused.

"I think her meant where, remember the other day when we first got here and my uncles all drew the funds because he wasn't backing down? You jumped in front of him automatically to protect him, even trying to cover his chest where his heart was, then you tricked me and threatened to, what was it, fuck my carotid with Sam's knife?" Kai said, grinning. "We were so proud of you, by the way. It took balls to protect someone who isn't even your Alpha, technically, but because he's your friend and your man's Alpha. And to threaten death, bitch, yes!"

Layla smiled softly. "Yeah, I've been around your all and it's not often you all don't shoot." she said. "I couldn't let anyone in our little pack get hurt."

"That's some Third Wife shit, right there." Mama Jules said. She laughed at Embry's stunned look. "Know your enemies and know your friends. People talk for the right price, baby."

"Which reminds me. When we get back, Sam is wanting to have a bonfire concerning that whole tiny little human girl jumping in front of his grown shifter man ass to try to protect him." Embry said.

"Jules. I smell lollipops. More than one." Big Pussy said.

"Spread out. I want this building surrounded and I want shifters posted on every exit." Mama Jules commanded.

Paul came up to Layla and Embry. "Maybe we should get you to safety." he suggested.

"Then mom will know something is going on." Layla said. "I'm safe with you all and Kai's family of shit goes down. If you think I'm running from my mother then you don't know me. We don't run from our problems. We run at them screaming."

…

Marsaili looked at herself one final time in the mirror. Her long, waist length red hair had been tamed into a sleek, arranged disarray or soft ringlets. Bonnie had forced a corset on her, shoving her already big boobs nearly under her chin. She could breath only if she stood up. The green ballgown hugged every curve before exploding into layer upon layer of crinoline and silk.

"You're so pale already, my little morsel. I can see the veins pop out in your chest and go up your neck and they are being for my bite." Stefan cooed, coming to wrap his arms around Marsaili from behind. Marsaili stiffened and held her breath.

"If Bonnie comes in her and sees you touching me, she'll have a fit." Marsaili said, her Scottish accent thick.

"She'll only take it out on the beautiful backside." Stefan said, bending down and dragging his fangs over Marsaili's neck. Marsaili closed her eyes, trying to force herself not to throw up or kick Stefan. "Tonight, you are mine." Stefan said before moving away.

"Marsaili! Get your good for nothing ass over here! It's almost time to present you!" Bonnie screeched. Marsaili smoothed out her gown, making sure to move get hair to cover the light scratches on her neck the Stefan left. The last thing she needed was Bonnie to beat the shit out of her in front of an audience. Stefan and Bonnie went out to the top of the staircase, being greeted with applause. Layla snorted, feeling Embry wrap his arm around her waist. Paul was on her other side, staring intently. Kai and his family were spread out all over the ballroom.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Stefan and I wanted to thank everyone, too, for the well wishes on our recent marriage. Tonight, we're getting our little family back. We've adopted a daughter Marsaili, out of the goodness of our hearts. Tonight, my daughter Layla will be coming home with us and we will be one big, happy family." Bonnie announced.

"Not fucking likely." Paul growled. Layla grabbed his hand, willing him to remain calm. He squeezed her hand gently in return.

"I would like to introduce everyone to our newest daughter-Marsaili Romanov!" Bonnie announced.

Marsaili was led out by Stefan to where Bonnie was standing, Stefan having a near death grip on Marsaili's waist.

"Layla Contri, please come to the front and meet your sister." Bonnie said into the microphone.

Layla raised an eyebrow and decided to head to the staircase, being escorted by Embry. She got up to the microphone and smiled too sweetly before grabbing it.

"Mother, you seem to have forgotten. My last name is Lahote. Not Contri." Layla said into the microphone. She could see Bonnie sneer at the name, which made Layla smile even brighter. Layla politely hugged her mother and pulled back. "Mother, this is my boyfriend, Embry. Embry, my mother, Bonnie." Layla said. Bonnie nearly hissed when she got close enough and smelled Embry.

"You dare bring this mutt here?" Bonnie whispered.

"This mutt," Embry growled, "is fucking your daughter through her mattress every night. And morning." he said, smirking. Bonnie clenched her fists repeatedly in anger.

"And sometimes during the day, too." Layla added, grinning wickedly. You haven't met my brother yet, have you?" she asked. "Paul?"

Paul walked up the stairs, towering to his full height and smiling deadly.

"Get that dog off my stairs." Bonnie hissed.

"Nonsense! Paul and I haven't even met our dear sister." Layla said, pulling both guys over to Marsaili. "Hey, Marsaili. I'm Layla. This is the love of my life, Embry. And this is my brother Paul." she said.

"A pleasure, Layla. I've always wished for a sister." Marsaili said. "Embry, very nice to meet you." she added. Marsaili turned to Paul and had to crane her neck to look at his face. Paul's eyes widened as he looked into her bright green ones. He started to move his hand out to grab hold of Marsaili and pull her to him, but Marsaili was jerked harshly from him by a hissing Stefan.

"You will not touch what is mine, dog." Stefan hissed, holding and squeezing Marsaili's arm. Marsaili winced and looked from Paul to Layla.

"Why, Bonnie. Look at you, all married and whatnot." Mama Jules said from behind Layla and Embry.

"Jules. You're looking...like yourself." Bonnie said, sneering.

"I know I'm perfect, honey doll." Mama Jules said with a wicked grin. "So why don't we dance, hmm? You remember my son, Kai."

"Kai. Of course." Bonnie said, glancing at Kai. "You must be so proud to be raising such a free spirited child."

"Very. Kai, why don't you and Layla lead the dancing. Carmella will go in with Embry, Carmine will dance with Marsaili, and Francesca will dance with Paul here." Mama Jules said, snapping her fingers. Within seconds, each was whisked away to the dance floor. "Well? Are you two going to dance?" she asked before going over to Big Daddy and pulling him to the dance floor.

Not wanting to be embarrassed, Stefan led Bonnie to the ballroom floor and began dancing.

"We're waiting to see if they try to pull anything." Kai said, dipping Layla. "If they do, we're paired off for safety. I take after Mama so I'm a bear, just like Carmine. Carmella and Francesca are like Big Daddy so they're panther." Kai explained. "Paul and Embry are wolves so they will be added safety."

"I hope they don't. I don't want anybody hurt. I can't believe they were allowed to adopt and bring an innocent life into their twisted shit." Layla said.

Marsaili found herself being twirled and spun by Carmine, a very tall and very broad man. There was not an inch of fat on him, thought. Stacked with muscle-complete brawn. Her eyes kept darting to the one she met earlier. Paul. When her eyes meet his, she felt a complete and total warmth settle over her entire being. She would have sworn she could feel a wave of power go through her.

"Have either of them bitten you or drank from you?" Carmine whispered.

"No...no, but it has been promised. Tonight." Marsaili whispered as quietly as she could. She could have sworn she heard a deep growl coming from Carmine's chest.

"That won't fucking happen, princess." Carmine promised, spinning Marsaili. "When the lights go out, I want you to find Layla and run. Don't fucking stop."

Marsaili swallowed, looking around and spotting Layla who was dancing and talking heatedly with Kai.

"Lights!" Mama Jules called out. "Camera!" everyone from her pack stopped dancing. "Action."

The lights went out and Marsaili felt herself being pushed toward Layla. Layla grabbed Marsaili's hand and started running for the exit. The lights were flipped back on just add they got to the for and pushed it open.

"Stop them!" Bonnie screamed.

Within seconds, Mama Jules, Kai, and Carmine phased into their bear forms, along with the others who were bear. Carmella, Francesca, Big Daddy, and the rest of the family phased into their deadly panther forms. Embry looked at Paul and they both phased instantly into their wolf forms. The shifters charged for Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan jumped over them easily, leaving Bonnie to fend for herself. He took off running for the exit.

Layla and Marsaili found her Escalade and jumped in, Layla taking off, pushing her Escalade as fast as it could go.

"Get my phone and dial Sam!" Layla said.

Marsaili found his contact in her phone and pressed speakerphone.

"Layla? What's wrong?" Sam's deep voice called out.

"Kai and his family initiated the battle! Paul and Embry are still there!" Layla cried out.

"Where are you? And the girl?" Sam asked.

"Trying to get Marsaili away from Stevan and my mother! FUCK!' Layla screamed. Stefan leapt down onto the hood of her Escalade, making Marsaili scream and drop the phone.

"LAYLA!" Sam screamed into the phone. Layla swerved her Escalade, trying to dislodge Stefan. He punched through the windshield and jerked the steering wheel right through the glass making the Escalade crash.

"LAYLA!" Sam screamed again.

"Sorry, mutt. They're mine." Stefan said, laughing. "Their blood will be my greatest feast."

Embry stumbled, feeling his Imprint being hurt. 'Paul! That leech has Layla and Marsaili!' Embry yelled through their connection. Paul growled dangerously and started running for the exit, Embry right on his tail. Paul let out a loud howl, followed by Embry. 'He's got my Imprint and my sister!' he whined as he followed the sickly sweet scent of vampire.

'Wait, Imprint?' Embry asked.

...

 **A/N: ahh evil cliffhanger! Omg so much had happened and so much will happen! What do you all think of this chapter? I hope y'all don't hate me too much. I'm still sick (thanks kenalog and psoriasis) but I'm getting the chapters out as quickly as I can. Is anyone interested in s Leah/ofc fic? I hope so. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Embry and Paul burst through the exit, following the too sweet scent of vampire and the scent of fear and anger that came from Layla and Marsaili. They were soon joined by Kai who was still in his bear form, keeping pace easily with the pair of wolves. They hoped they could get to the girls before Stefan hurt them, or worse.

Stefan dropped the steering column on the ground and finishing punching out the windshield, pulling both girls through its shards.

"You two smell so tempting." Stefan said, nearly moaning at the scent. "I think we will get rid of the shifter's whore first. What do you think, my darling?" he cooed to Marsaili.

"Don't hurt her. It's me you want, not her. Let her go and I'll go peacefully." Marsaili said.

"Ah, no. She'll run to her mutts and they'll come after us." Stefan said. Stefan threw both females over his shoulder and ran for the forests just outside of Seattle, looking for a place to hide. He spotted a cave and shoved both girls into it. Layla crawled over to Marsaili.

"Stay behind me." Layla ordered. "And run when I say run. Don't stop, don't look back." Marsaili nodded and grabbed Layla's hand.

"I think you're getting ill. You're running a fever." Marsaili said.

"I feel fine. When you find a town, find a phone and dial this number. Then hide until he gets there. Sam will take care of you." Layla whispered. She made Marsaili repeat the number until she had it memorized.

Stefan walked back into the cave after making sure he hadn't been followed and that it was mildly secure.

"Well, if it isn't Layla. You were very naughty not coming back to us when your mother called. We could have been one big, happy family." Stefan said.

"Unless you're dumber than you look, she signed me over to my dad. Completely gave me up. So technically, she's nothing to me. As are you." Layla spat.

"It's going to be so delicious, those 2 wolves you brought with you. They'll make such a tasty snack. Maybe I'll drain them right in groin of you so you can see their life face right before your eyes." Stefan hissed.

Layla stood with a growl. "You will NOT touch them! Or Marsaili." Layla promised.

"I don't see how you're going to stop me." Stefan said with a laugh. Layla started walking towards Stefan, a huge wave of anger washing over her. She felt heat cover her entire being as she finally lost it.

"I think I hear your little mutt now. I think I'll eat him first." Stefan said.

"You. Won't. Fucking. Touch. Him." Layla growled.

Stefan took a few steps back, toward the entrance of the cave. Layla started to shake as she walked forward. Marsaili's whimper of fear only fueled her hatred and anger at Stefan. Layla felt her bones begin to shift and embraced it. Her beautiful gown shredded as she jumped at Stefan, her body shifting completely. Her anger became stronger, heavier with every step her new form took.

"You're a shifter…" Stefan whispered. He turned toward the entrance of the cave and started running, Layla taking off after him in her wolf form. She found she easily caught up to Stefan and went with her instincts, letting her wolf take over. She snapped get powerful jaws on his leg and jerked backwards, trying to pull and rip apart. Marsaili crawled to the entrance of the cave, hardly believing her eyes. Layla had went from a human to a wolf in mere seconds. Fear went through Marsaili and she had started to cry. She feared for herself, but more so she feared for Layla who was going after Stefan. Rain came pouring from the sky mere seconds later.

Layla had jerked Stefan's leg and ripped it off, taking it and running. She needed to find fire, but she wasn't sure why. She ran as far from Stefan as she could, dragging his disembodied leg. She heard Stefan coming after her, crawling surprisingly quickly.

"Stop, bitch!" Stefan yelled. He heard howls in the distance and pushed himself harder.

Embry and Paul and Kai could smell the vampire scent growing stronger, even though the driving rain. Embry howled and pushed himself on. Embry and Paul froze when they heard a howl being returned.

'Did you hear that?' Embry asked Paul.

'I did, but we're the only ones in the pack that are here. Either it's wild or part of another pack. I don't have any communication with anyone other than you.' Paul said.

"We've got to find Layla and Marsaili.' Embry said, stopping suddenly in his tracks. In front of them was the half twisted pile of steel that was once Layla's Escalade. Paul whined softly as the 3 males looked around before shifting to their human forms.

"There's blood all over the windshield." Embry said, his heart thundering.

"Stefan must have done this...the entire steering column is right over here." Kai said. Paul climbed through the windshield, looking around for any clues. He had just met his Imprint and she was taken away from him.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want to meet her only to have her taken away. I didn't want this." Paul whispered, finding one of Marsaili's shoes wedged. Embry walked over to Paul and grabbed Paul's shoulder in support.

"We'll find the girls and we'll fucking end that leech's miserable existence." Embry promised.

"Guys, I found Layla's phone. There's 17 voicemails." Kai said, turning it to speakerphone and dialing in to her messages. Sam's voice rang out over the speakerphone, begging Layla to call him. Another being her to stay safe, to run, to get away from Stefan. Embry and Paul could hear the anguish in their Alpha's voice. Sam had quickly become as protective of Layla as Embry was, especially after she used her body as a shield to cover his. Kai held onto her phone after they had listened to all of the messages, all from Sam.

"We'll find her." Kai said.

The three males shifted back into their animal forms to try and scent out Layla and Marsaili. Marsaili stood at the entrance to the cave, her tears finally drying up. She noticed the rain, too, let up. She heard two different sets of howling and she climbed out of the cave. She saw Layla, still a wolf, dragging what she thought was a leg with her. Layla growled at Marsaili, dropping the leg and going to bump her with her head, trying to usher her back to safety. Stefan drug himself over to where the girl and wolf were, reaching for his leg. Layla growled dangerously and moved to stand in front of Marsaili, getting into fighting stance.

"Stupid mutt. You can't destroy me." Stefan hissed. Suddenly, two wolves and a large bear came from the trees. All spotted Stefan and charged at him. Layla turned and knocked Marsaili down, grabbing the girl's dress in her mouth and pulling Marsaili. Back to the cave, to safety.

"Stop!" Marsaili said. "I think that's...that's Paul and Embry...and Kai?" she added. Layla stopped tugging and looked over, seeing the two wolves and bear attacking Stefan, pulling him limb from limb.

'We need fire!' Embry yelled telepathically. Paul looked around, spotting Marsaili. He ran over to her and ripped a chunk of her dress and going behind a tree, shifting and wrapping the piece of fabric around his waist. He walked back over to Marsaili, pulling her to him. Marsaili froze. Paul was mentally thanking whoever was listening that she was safe. Embry gave a sharp bark.

"I don't suppose you have any matches or a lighter?" Paul asked, looking down at Marsaili.

"No. I'm sorry. Why matches?" Marsaili asked. "The only way to fully destroy a leech is to rip it apart and burn every piece." Paul explained. He ran his fingers over her face, pushing her hair from her face.

Embry growled and baked at Paul who turned around, still not breaking contact with Marsaili. Stefan was beginning to pull himself together. Layla walked into the clearing as quiet as she could before launching herself at Stefan's head, trying to bite and rip. Paul frowned and looked at the smaller wolf.

"Embry, can you talk with it?" Paul asked. Embry paused, trying to establish a connection with the newcomer. Embry whined softly, indicating he couldn't. "I wonder if it's a shifter or if it's wild and is protecting it's own." Paul said, deep in thought.

"It's Layla." Marsaili said, looking up at Paul. He had his arm around her and normally, she would be pushing anyone away who tried that. But with Paul, it made her feel safe.

"What?" Paul asked, his voice going deep.

"Stefan was coming at us in the cave and Layla stood in front of me, ready to take him on. Before I could blink, she'd changed right before my eyes." Marsaili said.

"Embry! It's...the wolf is Layla." Paul said. "Marsaili saw her phase."

Embry paused, looking over at the she wolf who had successfully bitten and pulled through most of Stefan's neck. One swipe of Kai's large paw finished severing Stefan's head and Layla's jumped down, backing up.

"Layla…" Paul said softly, looking at the wolf. She was smaller than Embry's wolf form. Her fur was a light brown, milk chocolate color. She had white on her throat and underbelly, she had a mask of black around her eyes and snout. "Layla...you shifted." he said.

Layla whined and backed away. Embry whined softly and padded over to Layla, keeping his body closer to the ground, his ears laying flat against his head. Layla cautiously walked over to Embry and began sniffing him. A few minutes passed and Layla licked Embry's face, showing that she approved of him. Paul and Kai watched Embry and Layla interact.

"Paul!" Marsaili screamed. Stefan had managed to pull enough of himself back together. Paul barely missed being slashed by Stefan's claws. Marsaili felt a white hot anger towards Stefan, as she saw Paul trying to keep him at bay. Marsaili threw her hand out and lightning shot from the sky, directly striking Stefan. She startled and the lightning withdrew. Stefan fell to the ground.

"Did...did you?" Paul whispered. "Can you do that to a tree? Maybe we can get a fire going and end this leech?"

Marsaili bit her lip. "Her started to try and hurt you and I just became so mad." she said. Marsaili concentrated, picturing Stefan coming after Paul again. She stared at a nearby tree and threw her hand out again, lightning coming down from the sky and striking the tree, catching it on fire. Kai started dismembering Stefan, Embry and Layla coming to help and Paul threw the body parts one by one into the fire. Paul knelt before Marsaili.

"I'm sorry I couldn't ask before I ripped your dress. But can I rip a few more for Embry and Kai?" Paul asked.

"Of course. As much as you need." Marsaili said. Paul easily ripped the fabric, stopping just above her knees. He handed the two scraps of fabric to Embry and Kai who went behind a clump of trees and phased, tying the scraps around their waists. Embry came out and immediately over to Layla.

"You phased…" Embry said in awe. "Can you phase back?" Layla whined in response.

"You just concentrate on being your human self again and it'll happen." Kai said.

Layla laid in the ground next to Embry. She closed her eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened. She looked between Embry and Kai, a worried whine coming from her throat.

"Paul, she isn't phasing back." Embry said.

"It took us a couple days, remember? Sam was there, coaching us through it." Paul said.

They heard a few twigs snapping and Layla jumped in front of the little group and growled, ready to protect.

"It's only Big Pussy." Kai said, spotting his uncle's big form coming through the trees.

"Who's the she wolf?" Big Pussy asked. "Your ma is real worried about you, Kai."

"It's Layla. She phased." Kai said. "Do you all have some clothes in the car?"

"You know it." Big Pussy said, kneeling down. "Well look at you, little girl. You look like you rolled in chocolate and tried to disguise yourself as a raccoon." he said. Layla growled playfully and nipped his hand. "Sassy as ever. Come on, then. You know Mama Jules will be dying to see you."

Paul picked Marsaili up and carried her through the forest, followed by Kai, Embry, and Layla. They found the RV a few miles away.

"We got phones in there so you can contact your Alpha." Big Pussy said.

They climbed into the RV and were warmly greeted by Mama Jules and Big Daddy.

"Where's Layla?" Mama Jules asked.

"You're looking at her, Jules." Big Pussy said, grinning.

"Well raise my rent. Baby girl is a shifter after all. You owe me $50, Carmine!" Mama Jules said, laughing. Embry borrowed a phone and sat down to call Sam.

"What?" Sam said, answering the phone.

"Hello to you, too." Embry said.

"Embry." Sam growled. "Is everyone okay? Is Layla okay?" he asked, his voice breaking at the end.

"We're all okay. We destroyed Stefan. Layla uh...well...she…" Embry said.

"I WILL FUCKING END WHOEVER KILLED HER!" Sam roared.

"She's alive, Sam. But she's phased. And Paul and I can't talk to her in our wolf forms. She can't phase back." Embry said.

"Bring her to me. You all aren't her Alpha. Do NOT let Jules claim her in their pack. If you see her start to phase, you get Layla out of there!" Sam ordered, using his Alpha double timbre.

...

 **A/N: this morning I got into a writing spree and bam! Omg what do you all think? Tanner Clark, this one is for you darlin! So, Layla is a shifter! Goodbye Stefan! But what about Bonnie? Oooo keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Paul picked Marsaili up and carried her through the forest, followed by Kai, Embry, and Layla. They found the RV a few miles away.

"We got phones in there so you can contact your Alpha." Big Pussy said.

They climbed into the RV and were warmly greeted by Mama Jules and Big Daddy.

"Where's Layla?" Mama Jules asked.

"You're looking at her, Jules." Big Pussy said, grinning.

"Well raise my rent. Baby girl is a shifter after all. You owe me $50, Carmine!" Mama Jules said, laughing. Embry borrowed a phone and sat down to call Sam.

"What?" Sam said, answering the phone.

"Hello to you, too." Embry said.

"Embry." Sam growled. "Is everyone okay? Is Layla okay?" he asked, his voice breaking at the end.

"We're all okay. We destroyed Stefan. Layla uh...well...she…" Embry said.

"I WILL FUCKING END WHOEVER KILLED HER!" Sam roared.

"She's alive, Sam. But she's phased. And Paul and I can't talk to her in our wolf forms. She can't phase back." Embry said.

"Bring her to me. You all aren't her Alpha. Do NOT let Jules claim her in their pack. If you see her start to phase, you get Layla out of there!" Sam ordered, using his Alpha double timbre.

Paul pulled on a pair of borrowed shorts while Marsaili was helped out of her corset and what was left of her gown by Carmella and Francesca. She was given an oversized hooded sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. Paul stood right outside the room where Marsaili was changing, refusing to move. When Marsaili was ushered out Paul took her hand and pulled her to sit on the couch. He tried to steer her to sit on his lap, but she declined, sitting on a couch cushion near him. "Why don't you want to sit on my lap?" Paul asked, sounding hurt.

"I don't really know you?" Marsaili said, bringing her legs up.

"I'm Paul. Layla's brother." Paul said. "You can trust me. I will never ever let harm come to you."

"Thank you? I just...I think I just need to rest." Marsaili said, leaning her head against the couch arm. She had so much to take in. In led than 24 hours, her life had changed drastically. Paul frowned, forgetting that just because he knew without a doubt that she was the only one for him, she didn't have that same knowledge. To her, he was still a stranger. Paul pulled a blanket from the bin under the couch and covered Marsaili. He found a pillow and gently nudged her. Marsaili gave him a shy smile and raised her head. Paul fluffed the pillow and positioned it under her head.

"Bonnie got away." Paul overheard Mama Jules day to one of her pack members.

Marsaili sat up with a soft whimper. "What does she mean? Bonnie is still out there?" she asked, starting to panic. Layla's ears perked up at the mention of her mother's name. She whined softly, looking up at Embry.

"What do you mean she got away?" Paul growled. "Why didn't you all end her?". The soft, scared whimper from Marsaili was upsetting him. Paul gently rubbed her lower leg over the blanket, following his instinct to comfort his Imprint.

"She bit Rocko. We had to get to him and suck the venom out before he turned. She ran." Mama Jules said.

"Did you catch that, Sam?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. We'll be ready if she comes this way. Let me speak to Mama Jules privately please." Sam's voice called out over the speakerphone. Mama Jules took the phone from Embry and held it to her ear.

"Don't you think it should be her decision which pack she wants to join with?" Mama Jules asked a few seconds later. "She might want to join our pack and be with her family again." she said. Embry and Paul could hear Sam's growl coming through the phone. "If you weren't scared of losing her then you'd agree that we should let her decide" she added, smirking. "We would even accept her little boyfriend."

Embry frowned and knotted his fingers into Layla's long, soft fur. He looked back at Paul who was starting to shake with anger at the thought of someone trying to take his sister and his brother. Marsaili sensed his anger and leaned forward, rubbing his arm. Paul took a deep breath and calmed down, looking back at Marsaili.

"We're heading that way. Meet us at the entrance to your reservation, in the little side forest. We'll let her choose then." Mama Jules said, hanging up. She walked over to Layla and scratched her ear. "You are a beautiful little wolf. And I'd love to have you part if my pack. I know Kai definitely would." she said.

Layla whined softly before howling sadly. Embry pulled her to him, burying his face into her thick, soft fur.

"What about Marsaili? What's going to happen with her?" Paul asked, slightly tightening his grip on her leg.

"Her closest relative would be Layla, but she's not reached majority age, yet. Bonnie is MIA at this point. Stefan is gone. I suppose it is up to Marsaili." Big Daddy said. "Where do you want to go, little red?"

Marsaili looked around, finally resting her eyes on Paul's large, warm hand holding steadily to her leg.

"I'd like to stay with my family. Layla is all I've got...even if we do barely know each other. She stood between me and Stefan and kept me safe." Marsaili said.

Layla hopped up on the couch, climbing on to of Marsaili, more than double her size, and started licking her face. Marsaili started laughing, trying to push an over excited Layla wolf off. Layla turned around and started going after Paul, attacking his face with wolf kisses. Paul started laughing, grabbing Layla's head and ruffling her fur. Marsaili watched the affection and love that Paul held for his sister. She'd always wanted siblings like that-protective, loving, best friends. Paul looked over at Marsaili and smiled brightly and she felt her heart beat double time. Layla nudged Paul to scoot closer to Marsaili before jumping down, going over to Embry.

"I envy the closeness you and your sister have." Marsaili said.

"You never knew your family?" Paul asked.

"No. I don't remember anything except the orphanage." Marsaili said. "I always wanted a real family. Someone to come home and see everyday, to have family dinners and arguments and everything."

"With Layla, you'll definitely get that. All of us, we're a huge family. My brothers, Layla, the elders. I never really realized how lucky I was." Paul said. "We weren't always this close, though. When she first came here, I hated her. Everyone else loved her. But I blamed her for my mom treating me like shit."

Marsaili laid her hand on top of his, sensing that Paul was punishing himself for this.

"I was so horrible to her and she still came to my defense" Paul whispered.

"What happened?" Marsaili asked.

"I had beat the shit out of Layla." Paul said, his voice catching. "One day I called my mother up and asked her to come back home, to set Layla straight that it was her and her mother that made my own mother neglect and abuse me growing up. Instead, she reverted back to what she did best. She pretended to love me before taking me down. She taped my arms and legs and she just...she just beat the fucking hell out of me. I deserved it and more for what I did to my sister." he whispered, shaking.

"No one deserves abuse Paul." Marsaili said, pulling Paul into a hug. Paul wrapped his arms around Marsaili and held tight, trying not to phase out of self hatred.

"I did. I deserved it." Paul whispered. "Layla came home and found me, taped up and bloody. She basically beat the fuck out of my mother because she dared to hurt me. My mom screamed that she wasn't the reason...that it was because I was a horrible mistake she wanted to be rid of. She stuck up for me and defended me even after I hurt her."

Layla whined softly and put her paws on Paul's back, licking his skin.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted someone to blame because I didn't want to fucking accept that she was just crazy or that it was my fault. I could have killed you if it wasn't for Embry." Paul said, turning and pulling Layla into his arms. Layla whined and nosed his face, making a weird half bark half whine sound. Layla grabbed Marsaili's sleeve and pulled hard, until she was nearly in Paul's lap.

"Terribly persistent, aren't you?" Marsaili said with a soft laugh. She pulled Paul into a hug and held on this time, it feeling like the most natural thing in the world. Paul held onto her once again. Layla sat down on Embry's legs and wagged her tail, feeling proud of herself.

"Layla, Embry...we're back at the entrance to La Push. Sam is out there with two others. Big Pussy and I are going out with Mama Jules. Layla has to pick a pack." Big Daddy said. Layla followed Embry out and they walked to the clearing. Layla saw Jared and Jacob on one side of the clearing and started barking excitedly. She began to run over to them when she felt someone grabbing her scruff and holding her back.

"To be fair, you have to wait in the center. Mama Jules could accuse them of foul play and then you'd be out of a pack for even longer." Carmine said. "We need Embry to go back to the RV so he can't influence your decision. In a minute, you'll follow that path and come to a circle of fallen trees. There, you'll see Mama Jules and Sam, both in their phased forms. Whoever you go to and pick is who can claim you. But it's forever. Once you pick, you can't change your mind." he added.

Layla whined softly, looking back at Embry who was being escorted by Uncle Arturo. She looked over at Jake and Jared. She wondered what Leah would say when she found out she was no longer the only female in the band of brothers.

"Layla...it's time. Go through there and make the right decision. You can go over to both of them, examine, smell, whatever you want. But when you're ready to decide, you go over to the one you pick and bark." Carmine said.

Layla started walking until she came to the circle of fallen trees. She saw Mama Jules large bear form on the left side and Sam's large, black Alpha wolf form on the other. Layla's gut instinct told her to pick Sam, but she wanted to give Mama Jules a fair shot. She walked over to Mama Jules, sniffing and smelling, checking her scent out. She bumped her with her head, but Mama Jules stood still, Layla tried to jump on her back, but she was slid off when Mama Jules stood to her full height. Layla got up and walked over to Sam, sniffing and smelling. She walked up to his face, her tongue hanging out in a wolf like grin and she bumped her head against his. Sam grinned and lay his huge body on the ground. Layla climbed up on him and stood, keeping her balance while Sam stood up. She looked down at Sam before biting at his neck and jumping off him, taking off. Sam was quick and caught her by her tail and tugging, holding her still. Sam took his turn at sniffing out her scent before giving her an approving lick. Layla walked back over to Mama Jules and rubbed her face against hers. She then moved to the center of the circle and started barking, having made her decision. Within seconds, she was surrounded by Embry, Jake, Jared, Paul, Marsaili, Kai, Big Daddy, Big Pussy, Carmine, Arturo, and the rest of Mama Jules' pack.

"Who did you pick, baby girl?" Big Daddy asked.

Layla started walking, heading for Mama Jules.

...

 **A/N: I'm so mean with all these cliffhangers! Who is Layla going to pick? And what's gonna happen between Paul and Marsaili? I love the new dynamic between Layla and the guys, especially Sam. You can tell he's gonna treat her like his own and spoil her, like emery and Paul and Leah and Jake and everyone already does. I've had someone ask me-no, there's nothing romantic between Layla and Sam. They're close, like a brother-father-best friend type thing. As the chapters go on, it'll focus more away from Layla and Sam and go near exclusively to Marsaili and Paul. I just really love the whole Sam having to bring Layla into his pack and establish himself as Alpha. Anyway, leave me some love!**


	8. Chapter 8

She whined softly and muzzled Mama Jules, but didn't bark. Layla padded back over to Sam and laid down by his feet and started barking. Layla could hear the sounds of clothes ripping as she was immediately surrounded by Jake, Jared, and Embry in their wolf forms.

'You chose us!' Jake said telepathically.

'You scared me, little girl. I thought you were gonna choose them over us!' Jared said, bumping her with his head.

'She'd never choose anyone over us.' Embry said confidently. 'Isn't that right, baby?'

When they heard no response, they whined and looked at Sam.

'Layla?' Sam said, trying to link with her. 'Layla! Answer me!' Sam commanded, using his Alpha double timbre. When Layla just stared at them, Sam whined softly. She chose him, so why couldn't he link with her telepathically? He was her Alpha.

'Go get some pants on and drive my truck home, Embry. Jake, I need you to go get your dad, Old Quil, and Sue and call an emergency meeting with the pack. Jared, go round up everyone. Meet us back on the beach and start a fire.' Sam ordered. Layla whined, seeing them running off and made to follow them. Sam grabbed her gently with his teeth by the scruff of her neck. He nudged her to follow him and they walked through the trees, taking the longer, but more private way to First Beach.

Paul picked Marsaili up and insisted on carrying her to First Beach.

"It's still hard to believe you and your brothers can turn into wolves." Marsaili said.

"It's not as awesome as what you can do, you controlled the lightning and saved me from Stefan sinking his teeth into me." Paul said, smiling.

"Is that why Stefan and Bonnie wanted me?" Marsaili asked.

"Honestly? That's probably part of it. They must know something we don't about you. Maybe Billy or Old Quil will know." Paul said.

Marsaili relaxed in Paul's arms, deep in thought. Paul was in paradise. He was back in La Push, carrying his Imprint in his arms. Having her so close was making his wolf so happy. He walked slowly, taking his time.

"Will you tell me about what Scotland is like?" Paul asked. He loved hearing her voice, loved her accent.

"If you go out to the country, near the shore, it's beautiful. Everything is so green, so untainted. My favorite days were in the summer when the house mothers would take us to the cliffs that overlooked the waters. Up there, I felt unlimited. Like I had the magic of the Warriors running through my blood." Marsaili said. "I think you would love it. I can already tell such a difference in you since you stepped onto your lands."

"I never really felt anything for this place until after I phased. Then it became my driving force. Protect my people, protect my land, protect my brothers." Paul said, smiling.

"You should definitely smile more often." Marsaili said.

"As long as you're around, I will." Paul whispered.

"Tell me about your brothers?" Marsaili asked, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Sam is our Alpha. He's a hard ass but he's always giving everything up for the pack. Jared is his Beta, and he is a flirt, but mostly means nothing by it. Feel free to smack him. You met Embry and Layla. Jake is Billy's son, he's the chief. Jake is the true Alpha, but does not want the position. Quil is Old Quil's grandson and he's usually pretty calm. Leah is...Sam's ex girlfriend and cousin to his wife. She's with Jake, though, thanks to Layla. Seth is probably the happiest little shit you'll ever meet. Their mom is Sue and she's on the council with Billy and Old Quil. Colin and Brady are quiet, they're still new. I'm the resident hot headed asshole." Paul said, shrugging.

"Aye, you've not known anger until you piss off a Scottish redhead." Marsaili said, laughing. "You've not been an asshole, though."

"You make me calm. You calm my wolf down and make him happy. Why would I ever be an asshole to you?" Paul said, smiling.

"Oh, I bet I can bring it out." Marsaili said. "I'm stubborn and I love to argue."

"The Fates sure knew what they were doing when they sent you to me." Paul said, chuckling. "Are you hungry? I smell burgers and everything!"

Before Marsaili could reply, Paul took off running, getting to First Beach within a minute. Marsaili laughed and insisted she could walk on the sand, making Paul growl softly but let her down. He pulled food onto his plate after Marsaili filled hers.

"Paul Lahote, manners! Leave some for your brothers and sisters." a woman chided, lightly smacking his hand. Marsaili looked up at the woman and noticed the jagged scars on her face before her eyes shifted down.

"Who's she?" the woman asked.

"Emily, this is Marsaili. My Imprint. And Layla's adopted sister." Paul said. "Marsaili, this is Emily. Sam's wife."

"Imprint? Oh, you know they're going to razz you like you all razzed Jake. And you'll deserve every bit of it." Emily said, smiling. "Marsaili, welcome to La Push! I love your hair."

"Thank you. I hope I wasn't being rude. I can put my plate back." Marsaili said.

"Nonsense. These boys eat like food is going out of style. I've tried to teach them that ladies and Imprints eat first." Emily said.

"Imprints?" Marsaili asked.

"I'll explain it later at the bonfire." Paul said.

"Did Layla really phase?" Emily asked, rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah, Marsaili saw it all." Paul said.

"Will you tell us at the bonfire?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Marsaili said.

"I love her accent, Paul. You did good." Emily said.

Paul guided Marsaili to some lawn chairs to sit down and eat. Paul looked up and saw Sam walking onto the beach with Layla beside him, still in wolf form.

"Layla! Look at you!" Emily squealed.

All the guys except for Paul swarmed Layla, making her whine and back up, moving behind Sam, looking around for Embry who had yet to arrive.

"Back up, guys. Being a wolf is still new to her." Sam said. Emily handed him an empty plate.

"Make sure Layla eats. She probably hasn't eaten since they left for Seattle and she has to be starving." Emily said, walking around the table and kneeling before Layla. "Hey, pretty."

Layla sniffed Emily and then her tummy before licking her face. She nuzzled her tummy while Emily strolled her long fur.

"I think a haircut will be our first order of business once you phase back." Emily said, laughing.

Sam carried his plate and Layla's over to the chairs before helping Emily down to the fire to eat and rest. Sam sat Layla's plate on the chair seat for her to eat. Layla finished her food in record time before going over to Embry and nosing his cup and picking it up with her teeth and tilting her head. She tilted too far and dumped the entire contents all over her face. Leah and Jake cracked up with laughter, causing all the others to laugh. Layla walked over to Leah and started rubbing her wet face on Leah's legs.

"Eww! Layla!" Leah laughed, trying to tuck her legs underneath her.

"Come over here, Layla." Emily said, cupping her hands. "Sam, pour some water in my hands."

Layla trotted over to Emily, lapping at the water Sam poured, whining 3 more times for him to keep refilling. When she finished, she gave an appreciative nuzzle to Emily's hands before going to sit beside Embry. Embry went behind a few rocks and came back in his wolf form, going over to Layla and licking her face. Layla whined softly and nuzzled his neck.

"Poor Layla." Marsaili whispered. "She can't change back and she can't even communicate with her boyfriend, or anyone."

"The Elders will figure something out. And Sam. They can fix almost everything." Paul said, having complete trust and faith in them.

Paul stood and took their plates and cups to throw them away. It was getting dark so Sam lit the fire and everyone scooted close to hear Billy tell the tribe legends. Marsaili leaned forward, listening with rapt attention to what Billy was saying. She grabbed Paul's hand when she heard the part about the Third Wife sacrificing herself to save her people. Layla laid on the sand, Embry crawling and laying his bigger body over top of hers. Marsaili supposed it was the closest they could get to holding each other. When Billy finished telling the legends, he looked over at Marsaili.

"Will you tell us what happened, starting at the moment when the lights went off and came back on?" Billy asked.

Paul squeezed Marsaili's hand and looked at Billy.

"Layla grabbed my hand and we ran to her vehicle and we got in and she took off, speeding. I'm not sure how she could control that big behemoth going that fast, but she did. She asked me to dial Sam and she started telling him what happened on the speakerphone. Not even a fraction of a second later, Stefan jumped onto the hood of her vehicle. She swerved and I dropped the phone. Stefan punched through the windshield and made her wreck, and Layla did the soccer mom arm protect thing." Marsaili said, demonstrating on Paul. "Stefan punched out the rest and ripped the whole section out. I could hear Sam screaming for Layla. It was so agonizing, the sound of his pain." Marsaili said, shivering. Layla howled softly, sadly. "Stefan taunted him before he pulled us through the windshield and took off running. He shoved us into this damp, cold cave and went to quickly check that he wasn't followed. Layla made me promise that, when she went to attack Stefan, that I'd run and not stop no matter what I heard. To find a phone and call Sam and hide until he got there. She was going to sacrifice herself so I would be safe." Marsaili said quietly. "Stefan came back and Layla started towards him. Her skin felt really hot and I was afraid she was sick. She advanced on Stefan and before I could blink, her body twisted and she screamed and I saw scraps of her dress tatters and in her place was the most awesome creature I'd ever seen. I saw true fear in Stefan's eyes and he started running. She came back several minutes later, dragging his disembodied leg. After that, Paul and Embry and Kai came." she finished.

Billy smiled softly and turned to Old Quil and Sue and started talking quietly.

"Most awesome, eh? Did you forget about my awesome wolf?" Paul teased.

"I didn't see you explode from man to wolf and honestly, I wasn't paying that much attention." Marsaili said.

"Uh oh." Quil said, grinning. "I bet you five bucks Paul is going to phase in front of her before the night is out."

"Seeing all that didn't freak you out?" Emily asked.

"You forget I've lived with Bonnie and Stefan. They are the true monsters. There's magic in this land, in your people, in my people. Magic is different than monster." Marsaili said.

"Yeah, she controlled the fucking lightning!" Paul said. "She struck down Stefan with a huge bolt because she saw him getting ready to get me. She then made another bolt hit a tree and start a fire so we could finally end Stefan." Paul bragged.

"That's badass!" Leah said, grinning.

"Thank you? I just kind of...got realty mad when I thought he was going to hurt Paul." Marsaili whispered, a blush creeping over her pale skin.

"I would get pissed off, too, of I thought someone was going to hurt my Imprint." Leah said, looking over at Jake and smiling.

"I'm sorry, but what's an Imprint?" Marsaili asked.

"An Imprint is when one of us shifters finds his or her soul mate. The person that we are meant to be with it's called out Imprint. The love we feel for them is unrivaled and we will never live anyone else except for them. They are all that matters. We'd save our Imprint over anyone else, even our pack." Paul said.

"So, Jake and Leah Imprinted on each other?" Marsaili asked. Paul nodded. "And Layla and Embry?"

"Yeah. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire. And me."

"It sounds wonderful. Who did you Imprint on?" Marsaili asked, feeling a wave of jealousy wash over her at the thought of Paul with someone else. It really irritated her.

"You." Paul said, smiling. "That's why I keep wanting to hold you and talk to you."

Marsaili smiled shyly, ducking her head. "I like you too, Paul. It might take me a little longer to be head over heels because I don't feel the Imprint force like you do."

"I would wait forever for you. Even if all we amounted to are friends, if you didn't want me like that, it would suck, but I would be whatever you needed me to be." Paul said.

"Like Quil and Claire. She's only 3." Leah said. "An Imprint is whatever you need. With Claire, Quil is her best friend. There's absolutely no sexual aspect at all. If you wanted, Paul would be a protector, a friend, a brother, a lover, a husband. Whatever you want or need, that's what he'll be." Leah said.

Marsaili blushed even harder when she thought about Paul being in the category of lover. She'd seen him shirtless and saw how roped with thick muscle his arms and chest are. She could only imagine the rest of him. Marsaili bit her lip in thought.

"We, uh...also have very sensitive senses. Sight, hearing...smelling." Leah trailed off.

Marsaili caught what she was trying to say and she groaned loudly in embarrassment, feeling herself being engulfed in a blush. "I'm sorry!" she groaned, hiding her face. Paul pulled her over to his lap and held her close, smiling proudly.

"It's the best fucking scent I've ever smelled." Paul growled. "Don't be ashamed. They're not making fun of you."

"Yeah, that's not what she meant to do at all, Marsaili. I fucking love when I can smell how turned on Leah is for me." Jake said, grinning.

"We have come to a solution about Layla." Billy announced.

...

 **A/N: ooo yay! But another semi cliffy! How exciting is this?! Omg you guys are going to love the hot sexy chapter scene that's coming up! Leave me some love?**


	9. Chapter 9

Layla's ears perked up and she yipped excitedly.

"We believe the reason she cannot communicate with anyone is because when she first phased, she was alone. Not physically, of course, but not in the presence of an Alpha or any pack mates. There was not that crucial bond formed. When Sam first phased alone, he took on the role of Alpha and made sure he was present when the rest of his pack phased for the first time, to establish them in his pack and himself as Alpha. Layla first phased without Sam being near, or any other wolf." Billy said, looking at Sam.

"How do we impose that pack relationship?" Sam asked.

"I know it's killing you, pup." Billy said sadly. "You were close to Layla before, especially cemented when she stood as your shield and protected you as a human. We'll get to that more later, though. After the connection is established."

Sam ran his fingers through his short hair and pulled. "She chose me as Alpha. Shouldn't that have started something? Anything?" Sam asked.

"We all knew she would pick you. Her best friends, her brother, and her Imprint are part of this pack." Billy said.

"Then what ideas do you have for me? It's killing me and my wolf knowing she's literally within arms reach, but I can't reach her." Sam said.

"You need to phase into your wolf and we think that, the longer you to spend together in your most base forms, the easier a connection might come. You'll need to prove to her wolf that you are a fit Alpha. When you were here, you were the first one there for everyone when they first phased. That signified to their wolf that you were the most Dominant, their leader. Layla, in essence, was alone. She's acting as her own Alpha and one wolf pack because no one else had come along to challenge and change. The lone wolf isn't good for her and it'll slowly drive her mad." Billy said.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Sam asked. "My wolf is mad that she's all alone in there."

Billy grabbed Sam's shoulder in a symbol of support and squeezed. "We don't know exactly. It's never happened before. Be prepared to spend several days or even weeks as a wolf. You'll have to do things to prove to her and her wolf that you are the most competent as an Alpha. I advise that, while the others can phase to patrol, to avoid the two of you in case they come off as Dominant and she attach herself to them as her Alpha." Billy said. "We all will take care of Emily during this time."

"I couldn't ask that of you all." Sam said softly.

"You aren't asking. We're telling you." Leah said.

"Sam…" Emily said softly. "I know you need to do this. I want you to do this. Layla is important to both of us. To all of us. I'll be more than fine with everyone here., Emily assured him.

"Yeah, we all know she's your favorite anyway." Jared said, laughing.

Layla wagged her tail, seeming to smile at Jared. She walked around to him and saw the plate in his lap, darting up and grabbing his cupcake and running off, eating it.

"Hey! You mangy mutt!" Jared said, laughing.

"You know that if she pulls something like that out there, you'll have to put her in line like you would any of the others." Billy said.

"So impossible." Jake said, grinning.

"Yeah, she'll do something and instead of punishing her, he'll be all like 'Awww, you good girl you show them!'" Leah said.

"I got five that says she'll never do a patrol." Quil said, grinning.

Embry started growling at Jake, Leah, Jared, and Quil. He knew Layla could hear and understand them because she stopped eating the cupcake and walked away from it, her ears flat and her tail between her legs. She walked away from the group, heading for one of the smaller coves.

"Just for that, everyone will be doing double patrols." Sam ordered, staring at each one of them.

He turned to Emily, pulling her close. "I love you. I've got to go, though." he whispered.

"I know. I love you, too. We'll be fine and I know you'll have her in the pack in no time." Emily said. Sam peppered her with kisses and she laughed.

"I'll set out a basket of food the times a day so you two can eat, yeah?"

"You're the best. I love you." Sam said.

"I love you, too. Now go phase." Emily said, shooing him off.

Sam ran over to a few rocks and ducked down, pulling his shorts off and phasing into his Alpha wolf and trotting off to find Layla. He found her Layla in the surf, her head on her paws. She whined softly when she saw Sam. He walked over to her and could sense that what was said back there got to her. Sam bent his head and licked the top of her head, near her eyes and gave a short bark. He started walking away when he turned and saw Layla still laying there. Sam growled and finally got her attention. He gave a deeper bark to signal her to follow him. Layla stood and shook the water from her fur and followed Sam.

Sam easily jumped up nearly half of the cliff, landing on a ledge. Her looked down at Layla and barked. Layla wagged her tail and backed up, taking a run and jump for the ledge Sam was on. She got most of the way there before she started sliding back down the rock, her nails unable to grip onto anything. Sam held himself back from going to grab her scruff and pull her back up. He baked again and Layla went back even farther, gathering more speed and jumping. She scrambled and finally pulled herself up to where Sam was. He jumped from ledge to ledge, waiting on Layla to get the hang of it. Soon, they were at the top of the cliff. Sam turned and walked off. Layla stood at the edge, looking down and over to the bonfire.

She saw Embry and Paul talking Paul stealing glances at Marsaili when she wasn't looking. She missed being in her human form, being able to hold and talk to Embry, kissing him, loving him. Sam turned when he heard her howl sadly. He walked over to her and nipped the back of her neck sharply to get her attention. Layla growled softly at Sam, making him stop and turn back around. He growled louder, getting in her face and baring his teeth. Layla finally lowered her ears and followed Sam deeper into the forest. They came to a dense thicket and Sam paused, making Layla stop, too. Sam walked over to a clear spot and barked at Layla, looking from her to the clear spot before laying down. Layla, not really understanding what he was gesturing for, looked around and found her own clear spot. She curled up and laid down when she heard Sam growl and get up, coming over to get and towering over her, growling. Layla whined softly and covered her head with her paws, brushing him off. Sam barked and picked her up by her scruff and dragged her over to the spot he picked out. He dropped her where he was laying only moments before. Layla barked unhappily and stood up, intending to walk back over to her spot. Sam raised his front paws and knocked her back, pinning her down on her back, asserting his dominance and forcing her to show submission. Layla finally got the hint and lowered her eyes, tilting her head to the side and showing her neck. Sam kept growling until he was satisfied that she got the picture. He removed his front legs off of Layla, letting her roll back over. He stepped over her and lowered himself until he was effectively pinning her down underneath him sideways, his stomach holding down her back. Layla bit at his paw to try to make him move, but Sam just snapped at her face and laid his head down. Layla snorted softly, making Sam grin his wolfish grin before closing his eyes. Layla kept trying to scoot out from under him, but each time she tried, Sam would snap at her face or neck, showing his control. Layla finally settled down around midnight, yawning and laying her head on her paws, going to sleep. Once Sam heard her even breathing, he laid his head down, still on her back, and went to sleep.

...

 **A/N: I know this chapter is more Sam-Layla centered. I love their new dynamic. It's going to get more and more Paul/Marsaili centered as it goes on and omg it's going to be hot as f. Leave me some reviews, peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Embry asked, looking over at Billy.

"Oh, she'll definitely test him, no doubt about that. You know how sassy she can be and how pushy she can be, too. But Sam will get through to her. He's stubborn and dedicated. You'll see. They'll come out of this closer than brother and sister." Billy said, laughing. "Don't worry about her, son. You'll be staying with Emily and taking care of her until Sam gets back. Seems like a fair trade off. Maybe it'll convince you that you and Layla don't need any pups right off."

"How did you know?" Embry asked.

"There's not a here that doesn't think about seeing his female pregnant with his child. Why do you think Emily is pregnant?" Billy laughed. "It's like it irritated him almost, them being married for a couple years and her stomach still flat."

"So it's a wolf thing?" Embry asked. "Because like...I want to rip that IUD out of her and...yeah."

"Being a shifter does intensify that, yeah." Billy agreed.

"So, should we start getting ready to call you papaw Billy then? With Jake and Leah both being shifters, that need is probably doubled." Embry said, smirking.

"It's a good thing they can only get pregnant one time a year. I don't know what we're going to do when that time rolls around. Sue is wanting to send Leah off on a girl's vacation far away from Jacob." Billy said, frowning. "I disagree. I'm not encouraging them to start having pups, but I know that separating them during that time will drive Jake, and Leah, to madness."

"But they're so young still." Embry said.

"Okay, so when fall rolls around, we'll send Leah and Layla away for a couple weeks because you two are younger than they are." Billy suggested.

"You aren't sending my female anywhere." Embry growled.

"You proved my point." Billy said, laughing. "See how mad you got when I mentioned sending her away? Jake will feel that exact same way. Leah and Layla wouldn't dare agree to it, either."

"Maybe Leah should get what Layla has." Embry said.

"That could actually work." Billy said. "I'll tell him."

Embry walked over to Emily and helped her up and helped her walk back to Sam's truck. He drove her back to their house and helped her in.

"I know you have better things to do than to sit around here." Emily said, lowering herself into the easy chair. "I'll be fine."

"I told them I'd take care of you until Sam gets back. Kind of a trade off, I guess." Embry said. "Billy hopes it'll put me out of wanting to get Layla pregnant."

"Probably not, huh?" Emily laughed. "He's kicking. Do you wanna feel?"

Embry knelt beside the recliner and Emily pressed his hand against her rounded tummy. Embry grinned from ear to ear when he felt the baby moving around and kicking. "There's a baby in there." he whispered in awe.

"You catch on quick." Emily said, laughing. "You want to know Sam's favorite thing? In the bedroom nightstand drawer, there's a little headphone set. Bring it in here."

Embry went into their bedroom and found what Emily was talking about. She put the headphones on and pressed the little device against her stomach. After a few moments she handed the headphones to Embry. He put them on and listened, his eyes going wide and his smile getting bigger.

"I can hear his heartbeat!" Embry whispered, holding the headphones tighter to his ears. "I see why he loves it. If Layla ever gets pregnant, I'm going to wanna listen 24/7. Knowing that you helped to create that heartbeat."

Emily giggled and ruffled Embry's hair, relaxing into the chair.

"I may have to fight Sam over this thing. He's got the hiccups!" Embry said, looking panicked.

"That's normal, don't worry. He's a silly little boy. He really likes when Sam talk to him." Emily said.

Embry needed no more direction. "Hey, little dude. I'm your favorite uncle, Embry. Even more than Jake and Jared and Paul and Quil and anyone else. Remember that. Embry. E-m-b-r-y. You're hiccuping up a storm in there. You're going to be the favorite of everyone in the pack when you come out. And I'll be your favorite uncle. And you'll get to meet Layla m she'll be your Auntie. But watch out, she's taken." Embry said, laughing. "She's crazy and beautiful and wonderful and the best thing to ever happen to me. Kinda like how your dad feels about your mom."

Emily smiled, loving how eager Embry was to bond with her son. Embry talked to him for a few more minutes, until Emily started yawning. Embry helped her up and to her bed. He walked back out to the couch and laid down.

Paul helped Marsaili up and bent down so she could ride on his back.

"You can crash in Layla's room. She'd got pajamas and clothes and everything out the wazoo. You're welcome to any of it." Paul said.

"I don't want to use her stuff without permission. That's rude." Marsaili said, holding onto Paul as he walked.

"You can always wear what I have." Paul said, his voice going deep. Marsaili shivered, loving how he sounded.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" Marsaili asked.

"I promise. He'll love you like I do." Paul said automatically.

Paul walked through the door, setting Marsaili down gently. He guided her into the kitchen where his dad was.

"Dad, this is Marsaili, Layla's adopted sister. And my Imprint." Paul said. "Marsaili, this is my and Layla's dad, Eric."

"Well I never thought I'd see this day, Pauly." Eric said, smiling. "Marsaili, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I know Layla won't mind you wearing her clothes and whatnot."

"That's what Paul said." Marsaili said, smiling. "I'd still feel rude and pushy, though."

"I love your Scottish accent." Eric said, smiling. "Well, you can always raid Paul's closet. Might could wear his shirts as dresses." he added, laughing.

"Oh, so you wear dresses? I loved going to the Highlands and seeing men in their kilts add they would reenact battles." Marsaili teased, making Paul pick her up over his shoulder and hold her there.

"Did you get to meet the rest of the pack, then?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I got to meet Paul's brothers and sisters, even Billy, Old Quil, and Sue." Marsaili said, trying to wriggle out of Paul's grasp. Paul scooted get back farther, making her squeal in fear she'd be dropped. "Paul whatever your name is!"

"Paul Dean Lahote." Eric supplied.

"Thank you. Paul Dean Lahote!" Marsaili said, moving her hand to whack him on his backside. "You let me down or so help me…"

"I wouldn't do that. He might like it too much. Paul, be good. Marsaili, it was my pleasure to meet you." Eric said.

"You too, Mr. Lahote." Marsaili said. When he walked into his room, Marsaili grinned. "Your dad is hot, Paul. Is he single?" she asked innocently.

Paul growled and smacked her squeaked and tried to raise up.

"You let me go or I'm going to bite you, wolf boy!" she said.

"You won't do it." Paul said simply, starting for Layla's bedroom.

Marsaili smirked and bent her head slightly, biting down on the back of his shoulder. Paul froze and growled deep in his chest, feeling himself getting hard. He took a deep breath, glad Marsaili couldn't see. He kept walking to Layla's room and gently laid Marsaili on the bed, moving his hands to try and conceal his rather large bulge.

...

 **A/N: Ooo yes, yes, getting hot! Sexy chapter tomorrow! Because, omg, yes, umf! Y'all better review if you want me to post the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Paul? Are you okay? I didn't accidentally kick you, did I? I'm so sorry!" Marsaili asked.

"Ah, no. No, you didn't kick me. It's good. I'm just gonna go. Make yourself at home." Paul said, turning quickly and walking out.

He nearly ran to his room and shut the door, nearly ripping his pants off. He'd never been this hard before and his pants were cutting off his blood supply. He pulled his shirt off and flopped on his bed, rolling over to his back. This was something he hadn't done since he was 12. He slowly stroked himself, imagining it was Marsaili touching him. When she had bit him, she had no way of knowing that was one of the many kinks that got him rock hard and able to pound concrete into dust. Her being his Imprint only made him that much harder. He rubbed the pre cum over the head and squeezed as he dragged up. He stifled his groans and growls of pleasure. If he hadn't met Marsaili, he'd be in downtown Port Angeles by now, in the club that catered to specific kinks like his. He would find a willing submissive and take her to one of the rooms and let his wolf in on being a Dominant. He imagined himself taking Marsaili there, watching how hot she would get seeing everything. He would be able to smell how wet she would get. He would take her to one of the rooms and tie her to the bed. He'd give her such sweet torture. His hand sped up it's stroking, moving down to cup himself. He imagined that Marsaili, so ratcheted up on her own impending orgasm, would beg him to fuck her face. Paul bit into his arm to stifle the moan that the thought conjured up. Paul rolled over, bracing himself on his elbows as he started thrusting into his hand, jacking on his back wasn't going to cut it anymore. He closed his eyes as he pictured pulling out of Marsaili's mouth and licking down her body, getting to the prize between her thighs. His mouth watered as he pictured what his Marsaili would taste of.

Strawberries.

Marsaili would taste like the sweetest, most ripe strawberries. Ideally, it would be mixed with his own as he would mark her inside and out. Paul could feel his orgasm starting to tighten in his balls and he thrust harder, quicker into his hand. He shut his eyes tightly, picturing Marsaili beneath him as he thrust balls deep inside her. How tight she would be, squeezing him like a vice, milking him of every drop, begging him to fill her. Paul bowed off his bed, his orgasm hitting him with the force of a Mack truck. He barely managed to stifle his growl of pleasure with a pillow. He rode his orgasm out until his arms gave in and he fell flat on his bed.

At least he wasn't in the wet spot. That was his last thought as sleep claimed him.

Marsaili tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed, trying to get warm. The house was freezing cold and the hooded sweatshirt wasn't helping much. She decided to get up and go ask Paul if they had a small heater she could use. She knocked on the door, but no answer came. She walked quietly into his room, going over to his bed, seeing him shirtless and sprawled out under the sheet.

"Paul?" she whispered.

Paul groaned but didn't wake up.

"Paul, do you have a heater? I'm freezing." Marsaili asked.

Paul sat up and moved the sheet back. "I'm the heater." Paul mumbled.

Marsaili's eyes went wide when she saw he was completely nude. She felt herself getting wet as she stared him. Paul sniffed the air and his eyes popped open as he looked and saw Marsaili's eyes glued to his body.

"I can put some shorts on. We don't have a heater. But I have a body temperature of 108 degrees. You can climb in." Paul said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just, Jesus Christ you're huge and...I'm sorry." Marsaili said, averting her eyes and handing him a pair of shorts.

Paul slipped them on and Marsaili climbed into bed, curling up against Paul.

"You really are a heater." Marsaili said.

"So you're saying I'm hot?" Paul asked, grinning.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Marsaili said, giggling. "Paul?"

"Yeah?" Paul replied.

"What am I lying in? It's wet and cold." Marsaili asked, sitting up.

"I forgot about that. Yeah, you're in the wet spot, sorry." Paul said. "I'll change the sheets."

"That's your cum?" Marsaili asked. "The spot is huge! This sweatshirt is soaked! You came so much, Jesus."

Paul smirked, watching Marsaili sit up and pull the sweatshirt off. She was left in a tank top and leggings. Paul pulled the sheets off the bed and tossed them into the laundry room. Marsaili was shivering as Paul put fresh, clean sheets on his bed. He climbed in and opened his arms.

"No wet spot, I promise." Paul said.

Marsaili laughed and slid into bed, into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed happily.

"I could get use to this heat." Marsaili said.

"Now I just need to stick my cold feet on your back and put my cold hands between your thighs and make you jump up to the ceiling." she laughed.

Paul smiled and reached down, pulling her feet up and holding them to his chest, feeling that was truly cold and feeling bad for not even realizing she wouldn't stay warm like he did.

"Oh, sweet Jesus Mother Mary and Joseph." Marsaili sighed. "You are so warm. How are you not pushing my cold feet off of you?"

"I stay this hot all the time. To me, your feet just feel a little cool. We go cliff diving in the winter." Paul said.

"I love the ocean, but I could never jump in. They tried teaching is to swim when I was little, the house mothers did, and forbade me from getting near water because I couldn't swim. I nearly drowned 3 times." Marsaili laughed.

"I'd never let you drown." Paul whispered.

Marsaili smiled and scooted closer to Paul, moving her cold hands under his chin, seeing if he would react.

"My, uh...my neck is really sensitive. If I let myself think about your hands on my neck, I'll get so hard." Paul admitted.

Marsaili inhaled sharply but felt emboldened at that moment. She dragged her nails over his neck, to his back, before gently ghosting them back. Paul shivered, his eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure. She could feel his heart picking up speed beneath her feet.

"Marsaili." Paul whispered her name like a prayer.

"Do you want me to stop?" Marsaili asked.

"No, no, no, never, never stop." Paul said. "Just...don't look down unless you want to see how you're affecting me."

Marsaili scored his neck with her nails, hearing him hiss and groan. She looked down and saw his erection straining hard against his shorts, pre cum making a huge wet spot. She slid her feet back down the bed and moved closer to him, Paul tilting his head, giving her complete access and complete control over the sweet torture. Marsaili felt nothing but confidence as she leaned in to his neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin. Paul groaned softly, gripping her hips but not to grind against her. She realized he wouldn't do anything unless she gave him explicit permission. She paused over the junction between his neck and shoulder and bit down gently, dragging her teeth. Paul's hand flew to his crotch and she saw him squeezing himself through his shorts.

"Can...can I watch you pleasure yourself?" Marsaili asked shyly.

Paul's eyes flew open and he ripped the shorts from his body. Marsaili gaped softly, seeing how much larger and thicker he was. The length reached several inches past his navel and had to be as thick as her wrist. His large hand started at the base and pulled up, making his thighs shake slightly with pleasure. Marsaili turned and saw him looking at her adoringly. She bent her head and kissed his lips sweetly. Paul gently cupped her face, his tongue begging permission to taste her kiss. Marsaili smiled into the kiss and opened her lips, pulling Paul to follow her as she laid on her back. He braced himself above her so his lips were the only things touching her.

"Paul?" Marsaili asked, breathless.

"Do you want me to stop?" Paul asked, breathless.

"No. Jesus no. I..I uh…" Marsaili said, biting her lip.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want. Anything, and it's yours." Paul said.

He saw Marsaili squeeze her thighs together and smelled how turned on she was by his body.

"What do you all call it? Dry humping? Wet humping? Whatever it is, that's what I want…" she whispered, leaning up and kissing his neck.

Paul growled deep in his chest, lowering his body until he was positioned between her opened, still clothed, thighs. He thrust his hips against her core, able to feel how wet he had made her. She moaned- the sweetest sound as he moved his hips-Marsaili gasping and moaning. Paul kissed her deeply, swallowing her sounds of pleasure. He grinded harder against Marsaili, feeling her legs locking around his, pushing her hips up and against his.

"Paul!" Marsaili moaned.

"Cum for me, baby girl." Paul commanded. "Soak me!"

Marsaili arched hard against Paul, letting her orgasm rock her entire being. He kissed her, muffling most of her screams. She drug her down his back, making it difficult for him to hold his own orgasm back. Nearly 30 seconds passed before Marsaili sank back down to the bed, her legs so shaking slightly.

"You didn't get off?" Marsaili asked, still seeing his leaking erection positioned between her thighs.

"Didn't want to ruin your pants." Paul groaned.

Marsaili giggled and pulled up her tank top, exposing her stomach and breasts to Paul's eyes. He pressed kisses to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"You can cum on me." Marsaili whispered.

Paul dropped down to kiss Marsaili as he moved his hand between them, jacking off. Marsaili smiled and pulled him down further, kissing and biting down on his neck. He groaned loudly and Marsaili felt him shaking. Marsaili scratched her nails down his lower back down to his ass and squeezing.

"Will you cum on me, Paul? I want it so badly." Marsaili whispered in his ear.

Paul felt another orgasm slam into him at her words and he came, shooting rope after rope of hot cum all over her stomach and chest, unable to control himself.

"That's it, baby, you gonna give me every drop?" Marsaili whispered before biting and sucking on his neck.

She felt Paul shudder and groan as he came even more. He nearly collapsed on top of Marsaili. She giggled as he fell to her left side. He sat up and looked over at her, giving Marsaili the laziest, sexiest smile she'd ever seen. He walked naked, completely confident, to the bathroom, bringing back a damp towel and a dry towel. He gently wiped all his cum off of Marsaili's tummy and boobs before drying her off.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts? My...my leggings are damp." she said shyly. "And so is my tank top."

Paul grinned proudly. "You never need be embarrassed or shy around me, Marsaili. And anything I have, it's automatically yours. My clothes, food, possessions...my heart." Paul said.

He walked to his closet, pulling out his softest and warmest shirt and handed it to Marsaili, turning his back to give her privacy. He dug around for a soft pair of shorts, turning around when he heard her shifting around. Paul climbed over Marsaili, pulling her to him, waking an arm around her. Marsaili snuggled into his heat and was asleep within minutes. Paul smiled and closed his eyes, pulling his Imprint closer and falling asleep.

...

 **A/N: You all better thank the two lone reviewers because, without them, there'd be no new chapter updated! I want all of you to review and tall me how hot this chapter is! Do it! You better review if you want an update!**


	12. Chapter 12

Layla had fallen asleep finally, Sam's weight on top of her making her feel grounded and protected. Her dreams, however, were not so kind. She was reliving the fear of Stefan taking them, of his threat to hurt her Embry and drain him and her brother in front of her. She could feel his icy hands on her skin, pulling, pushing, trying to claw into her. He smelled sickly sweet and his blood red eyes bored into hers, stealing her sanity, taking her very soul. Layla started to kick her legs, wriggling her long, furry body. She felt something warm on her face, repeating every few seconds. She came awake with a jolt, jumping back. She was shaking, afraid her nightmare was real. Sam's bark startled her making her look around. She was in the forest and Stefan was dead. Sam walked over to her, sniffing her cautiously before going to her face, licking her eyes and forehead. Layla howled softly, quietly, sadly as she pressed her head against his. She was willing him to hear her, willing herself to hear him say anything in her head.

'Sam!' she screamed inside her head. 'Sam! SAM! SAM!' she screamed, ending on a mournful howl.

Sam had felt her twitching in her sleep before he felt her freak out. He tried to calm her down by licking her face, but it made her freak out even more. When she jumped up and away, he knew she must be having a nightmare. When she finally calmed down, he heard the saddest, most heartbreaking howl coming from her. He licked her face again and she pressed their foreheads together as if she were trying to physically push her brain into his. He pushed back to match her, willing her to hear him. When he was met with silence, he pulled back and padded over to the area they had slept in and gave a short bark. Layla whined and backed up. Sam knew he couldn't tolerate her failure to obey his order. He growled and walked over to her, barking again. Layla shook her head. Sam grabbed her by the scruff and flipped her to her back, biting her neck to show his dominance. He growled louder and louder biting until he felt his teeth sink into her skin. Layla finally relaxed and gave up, tilting her head and whining softly. Sam bit once more to prove his point and backed up, barking and looking at the sleeping spot. Layla crawled as close to the ground as she could, going to the spot Sam had first pointed out and laying down on her side. Sam walked around in a circle before going over to Layla and stretching. Sam walked in front of Layla and laid down on her, resting his head on top of hers. Morning would come soon enough and another day of proving himself to be her Alpha.

Six came way too early for Embry as he heard Emily puttering around in the kitchen. He groaned and got up, heading for the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early? Go back to bed. I'm just making a food basket for Sam and Layla." Emily said.

"I'm up, I'm fine. Can I take it to them?" Embry asked.

"I think that might destroy any progress Sam has made with Layla. I was going to see if Sue could take it up, she's a neutral non wolf." Emily said.

"I miss her so much already." Embry whispered.

"I know you do. A wolf is beside himself without his, or her, Imprint." Emily said. "But once they come back, they'll both be better than ever. Sam has agonized over the fact that no one, mainly him, was there when Layla phased. He was glad, however, that Mama Jules wasn't there to claim as her Alpha. Sam would have challenged and fought with her over Layla."

"I would have joined in on that. No one is taking her away." Embry growled softly.

Sue walked in with half asleep Seth trudging behind her. He perked up when he smelled food and he walked over to Emily, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're my most favorite person ever, Em." Seth said.

"Yes, you can have some food. Go sit down with Embry." Emily said, laughing.

Sue took the basket and headed for the mountain. She laid the basket about 10 yards away when she saw the pair of wolves still sleeping. Layla was on her back with her paws in the air while Sam was half laying on her, his head laying on her neck. Sue pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Within seconds, Sam shot up with a growl. He calmed down when he saw it was Sue's retreating form. He walked over to the large basket and picked it up in his mouth, carrying it back to their sleeping area. Layla smelled it and flipped over instantly, running to the basket and nosing through the food. Sam snapped at her, showing how he could control when and what she could eat. Layla whined and crawled closer. Sam growled and snapped at her face, nicking her nose. She growled and snapped back, clearly pissed off. Sam turned and raised on his hind legs, coming down hard on Layla's back, pushing her into the dirt. He bared his teeth right in her face, daring her to retaliate against him. Layla tried pushing herself up but Sam pressed that much harder against her back, growling dangerously. Layla finally surrendered to Sam. He sank his teeth into the scruff of her neck to drive his point home that he was in charge of her. He padded back over to the basket, growling at Layla to not move, while he pulled meats out if the basket. He showed Layla that the Alpha always ate first, and ate as much as He wanted. He heard Layla whine softly but not make a move to get up. Satisfied that she has learned that lesson, he brought a mouthful of meat over to her, making her eat it from his teeth to show he could take it away at any time, and that she could only get food if he brought it to her. When she had finished that he brought over another mouthful, letting her eat it. When they had finished, Layla walked over to him and licked his face, thanking him for the food. He repeated the same for lunch and dinner. Throughout the day, Sam and Layla kept trying to talk to the other. After dinner that evening, Sam phased and walked over to Layla. He sat down next to her, stroking her head.

...

 **A/N: so, whatcha think? I'm gonna need 2 comments for the next chapter and trust me, it's getting ready to get so so hot! Come on peeps, you can comment! Only takes a minute!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam walked to the rocks and phased into his human form before walking over to Layla.

"Do you want to try to phase back? Maybe if you can do that, you can phase back into your wolf in front of me and maybe it'll give me the chance to claim my right as your Alpha." Sam suggested.

Layla looked at him and whined softly.

"If you're whining that I'm naked then that's too bad." Sam said, he saw Layla roll her eyes and fix him with a look. "Do you wanna know how long it took me to phase back when it first happened to me? 2 weeks. I hid in this forest for 2 weeks, all alone, terrified that I was a monster. I finally got so weak and tired that I phased back without realizing it. Old Quil and Billy found me and explained to me what happened."

Layla whined softly and moved to lick his face. She pressed her face against Sam's, forehead to forehead. That was quickly becoming their way of showing affection and support.

"I want you to lay down. Close your eyes and listen only to my voice." Sam commanded, Layla last beside him, closing her eyes. She heard Sam start singing, songs of their ancestors. His deep voice lulled her into a state of relaxation. She felt herself drifting to sleep.

"Layla, I want you to phase for me. Can you do that for me?" Sam whispered, gently stroking her fur. "I know you can do it. You took down Stefan and you protected Marsaili. You even protected me. You can do anything." he whispered.

Layla tried hard, picturing herself as a human, wrapping her arms around Embry. After nearly half an hour, Sam scratched behind her ears.

"Let's stop for the night. I know you've been trying so hard to change, to be able to talk to me in here." Sam said, tapping her head. "I'm going to phase back into my wolf and then we're going to go to sleep."

Sam stood and phased, nudging Layla to come to their sleeping spot. Layla laid on her stomach and Sam took his spot laying on top of her, his head resting on hers.

Sue came over to Emily's for a late night dinner with the pack.

"I took the basket up to where Sam and Layla were sleeping and I got the sweetest picture of them." Sue said, pulling out her phone. The pack and Emily gathered closer, passing the phone around.

""Laid out on her back like she hasn't a care in the world." Leah said, laughing.

"Looks like Sam is trying to make her into his pillow." Jake said.

Embry held the phone the longest between him and Emily, staring at his beautiful wolf sleeping. He'd give anything to be in Sam's place in that picture. He missed having her in his arms, her voice in his ear.

"You wanna give her phone back? You're squeezing it a bit tight there, bro." Quil said.

Embry reluctantly handed her phone back to her, running his fingers through his short hair and pulling.

"I'm going back to bed." Embry decided, getting up from the table and heading for the living room.

"He's not himself without Layla, is he?" Emily asked, sighing sadly. "I miss Sam, but I don't have that wolf drive behind it to make it that much more intense."

"It's hell, being away from your Imprint. It claws at you and your wolf is demanding you go find them and never let them more than 2 inches away from you ever again." Jake said looking over at Leah.

"I hope for Embry's sake that Sam and Layla can establish their Alpha relationship quickly." Emily whispered.

…

The next morning found Layla sprawled out asleep, Sam flopped on top of her. Sue snapped another picture before taking the empty basket, setting the full one down. Sam awoke when he heard twigs snapping. He licked Layla's face until she woke up, glaring at him for waking her up so early. She stood and stretched, digging her claws into the dirt. Sam brought the basket over and sorted through, pulling out their portions for breakfast. He only had to growl twice at Layla before she remembered that he controlled her food because he was her Alpha. This morning, Sam allowed her to eat pancakes, bacon, sausage, and muffins. He baked at her, indicating that she should follow him. Together they sniffed the ground, letting Layla discover a whole new world. They scented out deer and rabbit, even squirrels. Layla sniffed the ground, smelling something metal and rusty. She looked up and saw Sam stalking close to the ground, trying to sneak up on a rabbit. She looked around him and saw that he was getting ready to walk into an old, rusted metal bear trap. She barked, running for him to knock him out of the way since she couldn't link with him telepathically. She reached Sam and rammed her head into his side as hard as she could, knocking him a few feet out of the way. The trap went off, digging it's old, rusty teeth into her leg and thigh before jerking hard, dislocating her leg and thigh before pulling her up, fifteen feet in the air, upside down.

'Sam!' Layla screamed. 'Sam, it hurts!'

Sam, dazed momentarily, looked around.

'Sam I need you! Please! SAM!' she cried out.

Sam heard Layla screaming for him and he looked up, his heart dropping.

'SAM I NEED YOU I NEED MY ALPHA!' Layla screamed in her head.

Sam heard her request clearly, but phased back into his human form. He climbed up the tree and untied the rope that held the bear claw trap and gently lowered it and Layla. He jumped down and saw that the metal teeth were embedded deep in several points, and that her leg was at a wrong angel.

"I heard you, Layla, I heard you in my head." Sam whispered, trying to comfort her. "Can you change back for me, baby girl? Can you phase?"

Layla whined softly.

"I said PHASE NOW!" Sam commanded, using his Alpha double timbre, praying it would work.

Layla closed her eyes, feeling her wolf obeying the command of her Alpha. She cried out when she felt her body shifting back into her human form. She screamed as the pain shifted and renewed itself, making her cry.

"Sammy it hurts." Layla's cried.

"I know, baby girl. I'm sorry." Sam said, picking her up, uncaring they were both completely naked. "I have to take you back down the mountain so we can get you to a doctor."

Layla held tightly to Sam as he picked her up, crying out as her leg was jostled in the process.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry. Stay with me, yeah? Don't go to sleep." Sam said, noticing her leg was pouring blood.

Sam started going down the mountain as fast as he could without causing Layla more injury. He nearly ran over to his house, kicking down the door.

"Emily! She's hurt!" Sam called out.

Emily waddled out of the kitchen, Embry right behind her. He saw his Imprint, naked in Sam's arms, a huge bear trap clamped down on her leg and thigh. Blood was dripping down the both of them.

"Emily, she needs to be covered. No one else needs to see her privately." Sam said.

Emily went to the closet and pulled out one of her longer shirts and helped Sam slip it over her head and arms. Embry growled and tried to pull his female into his arms, only to have Sam growl.

"Sam, you need to give her to Embry, okay? He's her Imprint." Emily said softly. "I have some shorts for you."

"I'm her Alpha!" Sam growled.

"I'm her mate!" Embry growled back. "She is mine!"

"Sam, you need to let her go so we can get her to a doctor." Emily said.

Sam finally relinquished Layla to Embry's arms. Embry took her to the back of Sam's truck and held her gently.

"Layla, my baby." Embry whispered.

Layla's looked up at him. "Em." she whispered. "I missed you."

Sam ran out a few seconds later, now wearing shorts.

"Emily, I need you to call everyone and let them know what happened. Tell them to meet us at the hospital." Sam said, looking at his pregnant female. He bent his head and kissed her deeply, rubbing his hands over her belly, feeling his son kicking excitedly.

"Go. Take care of our girl. I'll get a ride with Billy and Sue." Emily said, pressing another kiss to his lips.

...

 **A/N: everyone, go thank Tan for leaving the 2 comments to get this chapter posted! I'm going to need 2 more for another chapter :D**

 **Omg poor Layla! Poor Sam!**


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you." Sam said getting into the truck.

Emily walked into the house, calling Jared and Jake on three way, explaining what little she knew. She then called Billy and Sue, followed by Quil and Paul. Within minutes, Emily heard cars, trucks, and motor bikes being started, peeling out. She walked onto the porch just in time to see Sue and Billy in Sue's truck. Sue got out and helped Emily in and they drove to the hospital.

Paul was startled from his deep sleep by his phone ringing. Grumpy, he reached over Marsaili and grabbed the phone.

"Someone better be dead." Paul growled as an answer.

"Paul...it's Layla. She got caught in a bear trap. Sam and Embry are taking her to the emergency room. He wants everyone there." Emily said.

Paul shot out of bed when he heard Emily's words. He hung up and quickly grabbed a shirt.

"Marsaili, wake up. It's Layla. She's hurt they're taking her to the ER." Paul said, shaking her.

Marsaili sat up, getting out of bed immediately. She ran to Layla's room and grabbed a pair of her leggings and slipped them on, borrowing a pair of flip flops. She met Paul at the door. Eric was right behind him, keys in hand. Paul walked over to his motorcycle and started it, handing a helmet to Marsaili who got on without hesitation. Paul sped off for the hospital in Forks.

"WHERE IS CARLISLE CULLEN?" Sam yelled at the nurse.

"Dr. Cullen is with a patient. We can get her the attending physician." the nurse said, backing up from the angry shirtless man in front of her.

Sam growled and shouted at the top of his lungs making the windows rattle. "CARLISLE!"

Carlisle came running from the back of the hospital. He took one look at Sam then to Embry, seeing Layla lying pale and shaking in his arms, a large, metal, rusted bear trap firmly clamped on her leg and thigh.

"Bring her in here. Yolanda book the x ray and an OR suite!" Carlisle ordered. "Embry, lay her on the bed I need to look at her leg and thigh."

Embry and Sam followed Carlisle into a room and Embry gently laid Layla on the bed. Layla whimpered when her leg came in contact with the bed. Carlisle gingerly examined her leg, hearing continual growls coming from both Sam and Embry. Within seconds, they heard shouting outside the room before Leah walked in, yelled 'fuck your codes' at the nurse.

"She's in here!" she yelled at the door.

The room quickly filled with the pack, including Emily, Sue, Billy and Eric.

"I need to get x-rays to see if it's crushed any bone and how deep it is. I can't do an MRI because of the metal, so when we take her to surgery, it'll take about twice as long as I'll have to do exploratory to see how bad it is." Carlisle explained.

A nurse came in to start her IV drip and both Embry and Sam had to be restrained because Layla's eyes flew open and she winced in pain. The nurse pushed pain medication and antibiotics.

"The pain medication will take over in a few minutes." Carlisle said softly. "Sam, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Sam went into an explanation of Bonnie and Stefan, and how Layla had phased to protect Marsaili from Stefan, and how she'd not been in his presence so he didn't get the immediate chance to claim as her Alpha.

"So Billy and Old Quil suggested that, to form the Alpha bond, that we spend time in the mountains. The first day went good and then today I was showing her how to stalk out food and I didn't even know there was a trap near me. Layla comes running and rams her head into my side just before I stepped in it. It caught her leg and it jerked her hard and I heard the crunch. I heard her scream in my head, that she needed me, needed her Alpha. I phased and got her down and I ordered her to phase." Sam said.

Carlisle made notes in her chart. "We'll have to report the bear trap injury to the Forks Police Department and to tribal court. It's not the season for it and every trap must be registered." he said. "I'm going to contact Charlie Swan."

"Pauly…" Layla sang out, smiling lazily.

"Yeah?" Paul replied coming up to the bed.

"What's the difference between snowmen and snowwomen?" Layla asked.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure." he said.

"Snowballs." Marsaili said, laughing.

Layla laughed and held Paul's hand, pulling him close.

"Pauly...you know what? You and Marsaili are so cute." Layla said. "I saw Sam's butt, too."

Paul smirked and started laughing. Sam glared playfully.

"You trying to take my man, Layla?" Emily asked, smiling.

"Take him where?" Layla asked. "Emily! I saw Sam's butt. Have you seen his butt?"

"Once or twice." Emily said, laughing.

"Can we not talk about my butt?" Sam asked.

"Embry...Embry, Embry, Embry." Layla sighed softly.

"Hey, sexy." Embry said, sitting in the edge of her bed.

"You know what this means?" Layla said, looking at her leg.

"What, baby?" Embry said.

"That you have to be on top. Hey, can we make the nurses freak out? Get naked, get wild!" Layla said. "You're cute."

"Maybe when you get the trap off your leg. Give them a thrill." Embry said.

"Will she be able to walk after?" Sam asked.

"There's no case studies like this. Regular people who have this happen, their recovery takes about 6 months. Most have limping and leg pain. With Layla, it's hard to tell." Carlisle said.

"It should have been me." Sam whispered.

"Sammy…" Emily whispered. "Don't say that."

"No, Em...I was seconds away from stepping on it. It should have been me. Me laying there in the bed, me with the injury. Not her. Never her." Sam said quietly.

"Silly Sam." Layla giggled. She tried to pull Embry closer to her. "Em, kiss?"

"Give her a kiss, Embry." Leah said, coming to sit beside Leah.

"I don't want to hurt her." Embry said.

"Gimme some sugar, bestie." Layla said, wrapping her arm around Leah and pulling her down, planting a kiss on her lips before giggling.

"Can you do that again?" Jake asked, pulling out his phone. "Okay, go."

"You perv." Leah said laughing.

Layla closed her eyes feeling the pain in her leg and thigh coming back hard. 'Sammy it hurts!' she whined in her head.

"Carlisle, it's hurting her again." Sam said.

"What makes you think that?" Eric asked.

"She just said it." Sam said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Sam...she didn't say anything, honey." Emily said, frowning.

...

 **A/N: ooo intrigue and comedy and drama! I hate having to hold chapters ransom just to get comments. It just makes me so happy to see that people like my story. I hope you comment. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes she did. I heard her." Sam said.

"She didn't say anything until just then." Eric said.

Carlisle pulled his pen out and wrote a series of words on a piece of paper, hiding it from everyone but Layla. "Say these writes in your head." Carlisle said. "Sam, tell me what you hear."

Layla looked at the paper. 'Pineapple, Christmas tree, coloring book, hemolytic anemia, and blenders.' Layla said in her head. "Pineapple, Christmas tree, coloring book, hemolytic anemia, and blenders." Sam said, crossing his arms. "But we're not in our wolf form." he frowned.

"Interesting. You can hear each other telepathically, even without having to phase." Carlisle said.

A nurse walked into the room with the x-ray tech behind her. Embry kissed her lips softly before everyone was ushered out.

"Touch my shirt again motherfucker I'll stab you.' Sam heard Layla say in her mind. 'Oh, God, I'm not wearing underwear.'

Sam growled dangerously. Embry's eyes darted to Sam.

'No I'm not going to move my hands, asshole. You don't need an x-ray of my vagina.' Layla said to herself.

Sam growled louder and punched through the door to the room, grabbing the tech and slamming him against the wall.

"Why are you fucking touching her there, you bastard?!" Sam growled.

"Layla? Baby what happened?" Embry asked, coming over and seeing her hands covering her crotch.

"He kept trying to pull my shirt up all the way and grazing my V." Layla whispered. "Do you hate me? I promise I didn't want him to, I kept pushing his hand away, but he said it was policy."

Sam punched the x-ray technician, knocking him out. Jake and Jared held him back, barely keeping him in check. Embry leapt over the bed, pulling the guy up and punching him repeatedly.

"You don't fucking touch my female! I will fucking end you!" Embry growled, shaking. Paul and Quil grabbed Embry, pulling him back.

"Em?" Layla whispered, her eyes watering. Embry pulled away from Paul and Quil, going over to Layla, getting on the bed beside her. The tears falling from her eyes broke his heart.

"I will never, ever hate you. Ever. You're my Imprint, my life." Embry whispered, peppering her face with kisses. "I love you more than anything and anyone."

Carlisle came in the room, a second x-ray tech following him. He had security escort the first tech out where he was to be arrested.

"I'm here to finish your x-rays before surgery, yeah?" the tech said. Embry's hand immediately went to Layla, covering her private area. Sam stood over the tech's shoulder the entire time, making sure he didn't do anything unnecessary or unwanted.

'Sam?' Layla said in her head.

'Yeah, babygirl?' Sam said, never taking his eyes off the tech.

'What if I can't be a wolf again? Will I still be part of your pack? Will my Embry still love me?' Layla asked.

'No matter what, you'll always be in my pack. Even if everyone else left, I'd keep you forever. You have protected me and saved me and helped me see how I was neglecting my female. You're stuck with me forever. And I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that Embry does and will always love you." Sam said.

The monitors attached to Layla started blaring. Carlisle came in, followed by several nurses came running in.

"Layla?" Embry said, shaking her gently. "Layla! Wake up!"

"The tech accidentally bumped the bear trap and it nicked her femoral. Take her to the OR and prep her, now!" Carlisle yelled. "Who here is O negative?"

"Seth and I are A positive." Leah said.

"B negative." Jake said.

"A negative." Paul said.

"A positive." Embry whispered, feeling like a failure.

"I don't know what I am." Jared said, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Test us." Sam said, holding out his arm. A nurse walked over and took a sample of each, typing it as quickly as she could.

"Mr. Cameron, you're AB negative. Mr. Uley, O negative." the nurse said.

"Take every fucking drop." Sam said, holding his arm back out. "Do it!"

Carlisle led Sam to a chair and the nurse stuck a needle into his vein, letting his blood pool into the collection bag."

"Thank you, Sam...for saving my Layla." Embry said, lowering his head. "For doing what I could not."

"I would give my life for hers." Sam said, looking straight ahead.

…

"Do you think Layla will be okay, Paul? There was so much blood." Marsaili asked.

"Carlisle will fix her. He has to. Sam's a match." Paul said, hoping he was right.

Marsaili wrapped her arms around Paul, feeling him sag into her. She held him up, pouring her strength into him.

"I don't want to lose her." Paul whispered.

"I know your don't, you love your sister." Marsaili said, scratching his back gently. "And I know that she'll be okay. I mean, if she could take Stefan out, then she's definitely strong and that means she can handle this thing no problem."

Paul and Marsaili walked out to the waiting room, seeing it crowded with his pack mates and the elders, including his dad and Charlie Swan in uniform. Paul walked to the wall with Marsaili, sliding down to sit in the floor. He pulled Marsaili to sit in his lap.

"The floor is too cold and dirty and uncomfortable." Paul reasoned.

Marsaili smiled and sat sideways in his lap, Paul bending his legs up slightly. He wrapped his arms around Marsaili, like so many of the other couples here in the room. He buried his face against her neck and closed his eyes, hoping Layla would pull through. Marsaili scratched his scalp.

"Son, are you hungry? Billy and I are going to go down to the cafeteria and get food for everyone." Eric said.

"Mmmhmm." Paul said.

"He says yes, please." Marsaili said, smiling.

Eric saw how Marsaili was already showing such affection for his son and he smiled. Paul deserved the kind of love his pack mates had found and it seems he'd finally found it.

Eric wheeled Billy down to the cafeteria to load up on dinners. Sam finally walked into the waiting room, looking a little pale, going straight for Emily. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her distended belt. He nuzzled it and peppered kisses against Emily's tummy. Emily ran her fingers through his hair, loving that he was so open about showing affection to their son already.

"She'll be okay. You all know how tough and stubborn she is. I've known her only a few hours and I've gathered that much. You think she's going to let a piece of metal take her out after she's gone through so much, and has so much left yet to do?" Marsaili addressed the room. "If for nothing else, she'll pull through just to get to Embry again." she added, looking at Embry.

Embry looked up and smiled at Marsaili. He knew Marsaili was right, but he couldn't help be scared until she was safely back in his arms.

"That's a quality Imprint you have, Paul. Don't lose her." Sam said.

"I don't ever plan on letting her go." Paul said, looking into Marsaili's eyes.

"Whatever happened to 'I don't want to Imprint and be all whipped'?" Jared teased.

"Pff, Marsaili won't have me whipped." Paul said, laughing.

"She already does." Jared said, smirking.

"Yeah, she completely does." Paul agreed.

"How can I have you whipped if I haven't even tied you down yet?" Marsaili asked, sounding so innocent.

"Yeah, she's definitely your Imprint. She matches your kinky ass to a T." Jake said.

Marsaili looked over at Paul who looked like he just won the lottery. She felt him getting hard under her and she smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Paul picked her up and turned her until she was straddling him, facing him. Marsaili blushed when she could clearly feel how hard she was, directly at her core.

"Paul!" she whispered hotly.

"What? You think they care? Jake's already fingered Leah beneath their blanket twice. If Jared and Kim get any closer they'll be sharing a body. And I know if Emily wasn't so proper, she'd have Sam pulled into the bathroom by now." Paul said.

"Jesus." Marsaili said, hiding her red face against Paul's chest.

Paul tilted Marsaili's head back up, cupping her face gently. He pressed his lips against hers kissing her so sweetly. Marsaili opened her lips and Paul's tongue dove in, tasting every corner of her mouth. Marsaili was squirming in his lap, getting so turned on. Paul gripped her hips and pulled her closer, wanting so badly to dive between her thighs and bring her to orgasm with his mouth.

"I'm going to take Old Quil outside for some fresh air. Charlie, would you help me getting him downstairs?" Sue said, standing up.

Marsaili groaned in embarrassment, hid her face against Paul's neck, breathing hard. Paul laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Marsaili's back, holding her close.

"Keep breathing like that on my neck and I'm gonna drag you off somewhere and make you scream." Paul growled.

"You wouldn't." Marsaili whispered, breathing against his skin.

"Oh, believe me. He would. The Quileute Lothario will strike again." Jared said, laughing.

Marsaili froze at Jared's words, pulling away from Paul. Leah smacked Jared across the back of the head, glaring at him.

"How about we bring up your past to Kim, huh?" Leah growled. "Dumbass."

Marsaili stood up, out of Paul's lap.

"I need to use the restroom." Marsaili mumbled, heading for the door. Leah stood up to follow after Marsaili.

"Jared Scott Cameron!" Emily chided. "That was a low blow and you know that. You should feel ashamed of yourself!"

"What? I meant to agree with Paul when he said he'd drag her somewhere and make her scream." Jared said.

"You basically called him a man whore who only liked women for sex! Marsaili isn't stupid." Emily said. "You're going to apologize to Paul and to Marsaili and explain that you didn't mean it. Marsaili is his Imprint and your comment hurt the both of them."

"What?" Jared whined.

"You heard your mother." Sam grumbled. "I mean, you heard Emily. Her word is law."

Jared groaned, looking over at Paul. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to upset your female, honestly." he said.

...

 **A/N: better late than never, right? Ugh. Long ass day. Someone send Sam to my house for some de-stressing okay? Okay. I hope you review, tell me what you think. So, I've got a question for you all and you cab answer through reviews, private message, or on the poll I'm going to put up. So, I'm going to do a Sam spey, but that means Emily has to be out of the picture (sadness). Should she just up and leave Sam and the baby, get bitten by a vampire and leave Sam and the baby, or pass right after birth? I'm just so obsessed with doing a Sam sorry since no one wanted to read a Leah /ofc fic. Please let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

Paul ignored him, getting up and stalking off to the bathroom, sitting outside the door, so close to going in and comforting his female. He could hear Leah trying to comfort her.

"Jared is an ass, Marsaili, ignore him. Paul's really a good guy at heart. His only fault is that he can get pissed off quicker than the rest of us. Except for maybe Sam." Leah said. "How do I know I'm just not going to be another one of his conquests?" Marsaili asked, wiping her eyes.

"Because for Paul, you're it. The end all, be all of love. Yeah, he used to just get girls for sex, but he's never led them on and they knew full well what they were getting into. His...interests aren't exactly common. He's never let himself love or be loved. Until you. He'll never even look at another female now, and that I can swear my life upon." Leah said.

"How can you know that?" Marsaili asked.

"Well, I know Paul. And I know that Imprinting on someone is one of the best things that can happen to us. It means we've found the one person that is made just for us. Paul will never hurt you, never cheat on you, never even look at another female. He couldn't even if he wanted to." Leah said.

"Are you saying that because he's your friend?" Marsaili asked.

"I'm in here because I'm his friend. I'm telling you all this because it's true. I could go out there right now and flash him and he wouldn't have any interest at all. Put him buck naked in a room full of horny women and he won't get hard whatsoever. But by God if you were to even wink at him, it'd be boner city." Leah said.

"But you're beautiful. Tall, dark skin, full lips...I'm short, I glow in the dark, and I'm a ginger to boot." Marsaili said.

"For Paul, you're the most beautiful female he ever has and ever will lay eyes on. No one will compare to you for him. I know all of this is true for Jake about me. I would trust him in a room full of horny, naked females. Not that I want him there, but I would trust him if that ever happened." Leah said. "Same thing with the others, except the ones that haven't Imprinted. Like, Jared could dance naked and hard around Emily, but she wouldn't even look at his dick. She'd probably try feed him until he exploded. Layla could, and possibly would if we bribed her enough, crawl in to bed with Sam, both of them naked and horny, and not do anything. Except she'd probably laugh at him. You know there was one day, we were high as fuck, and she came up with the idea of mini clothes for dicks." Leah said, laughing. Marsaili laughed softly, wiping her tears away. She splashed water on her face.

"I'm an ugly crier." Marsaili explained. "My face gets as red as my hair."

"Paul would still get a boner for you." Leah said, grinning. "Besides, I would love to look like you. I look like every other girl on the rez. Same, boring, blah. You're exotic and gorgeous."

Marsaili hugged the older girl and walked out of the bathroom with her. Paul stood up quickly, itching to pull Marsaili to him and hold her. Leah smiled softly and slapped Paul on the back, going back to the waiting room.

"Please don't hate me. I wouldn't be able to stand it." Paul said.

"I don't hate you. I was scared." Marsaili said, looking down. "That the only reason you wanted to be around me is because I'm a new conquest, another notch on your dashboard."

"You are anything but a conquest. You are, quite simply, my life. We don't ever have to have sex if you don't want to. Or if you just want to use me for sex, that's okay. Whatever you want me as, I'll be happy. Even if I'm just some weird furniture in your life." Paul said.

"I could never use you, Paul. I couldn't use anybody. I'd be no better than Stefan or Bonnie. I do like you. It's scary, but I do." Marsaili said.

"Scary why?" Paul asked, taking her hands on his.

"You're so warm." Marsaili said.

"Marsaili...why is it scary to like me?" Paul asked.

"Because I barely know you and last night, we...I've never even had a crush on a guy, much less kissed a guy or...got off." Marsaili said, blushing madly.

"I was your first kiss? And gave you your first orgasm?" Paul growled softly.

Marsaili blushed even harder, hiding her face behind her hair. She was embarrassed to admit that to Paul. She felt pathetic; she didn't even have any male friends before coming here. Going to an all girls school and living in an all girls home didn't give her a chance to meet anyone. The rules got stricter when the older girls would turn up positive for pregnancy tests.

"Yeah...incredibly pathetic, huh?" Marsaili said.

"Not at all. Fuck. Knowing that you have only gotten pleasure from my body…" Paul said, swaying softly. "I don't know what I did to make the Fates send you to me as my Imprint, but I am very glad they did."

Marsaili smiled up at Paul, deciding his past was just that-his past, and she wouldn't allow it to impact her now. If Leah was to be believed, the she was the one, the only one, for Paul. And if that didn't just make her heart flutter and stomach tighten.

"Paul?" Marsaili said.

"Yeah?" Paul replied, looking down at his Imprint.

"Can I...you know….kiss...you?" Marsaili asked, hating how she stuttered over her words when she looked into his eyes.

Paul smiled as if he'd just been given a million dollars. "Anytime, anywhere. You don't ever have to ask. The answer will always be yes. Same thing goes for butt grabs." Paul replied.

Paul wrapped his arms around Marsaili and lifted her up until she was eye level with him. She cupped his cheeks, trying to remember how they had kissed last night. Paul smiled softly, letting her take all the time she needed. When she pressed her lips against his, she felt electricity shooting through her body, lighting her nerves. Paul groaned softly, loving her tenderness and eagerness. Paul licked the seam of her lips, coaxing her to let him in. Marsaili did open her mouth, but only bit Paul's lip and tug gently. Paul groaned hoarsely, pulling Marsaili closer, tighter.

"You're going to be the death of me, little red." Paul growled.

Marsaili smiled brightly, covering Paul's mouth with her hand.

"There's much, much better things you could be doing than talking." Marsaili whispered, kissing his nose.

Paul growled, getting so hard, grinding up against Marsaili. He licked Marsaili's hand, making her squeak and move her hand. Paul took his chance and kissed Marsaili deeply. He could smell again how turned on his female was and couldn't wait until she was ready to take him deep inside her body. That thought alone was enough to drove Paul crazy with need, but he kept himself in check.

"If you two are done sucking face, a nurse came and told us Layla was being put in a room and that Carlisle would be out in a few minutes to tell us about it." Leah said, smirking.

Marsaili groaned softly and hid her rapidly blushing face against Paul's neck. She heard Leah chuckle.

"She's so fun to embarrass. Her face gets as red as her hair." Leah said

"Marsaili? Look at me, little red." Paul said.

Marsaili looked up into Paul's eyes, seeing no embarrassment, no hiding.

"You never need to be embarrassed when you're with me. Whether we're kissing, talking, or having sex, anything, you never need to feel shame. You focus on me, and only me, and don't worry about anyone else. I will take care of the rest." Paul said

Marsaili nodded and regretfully stood up, seeing how hard she had made Paul. He stood up, his hard on leading the way. He didn't look a bit ashamed or try to hide it.

"Maybe later tonight we can do what we did last night?" Marsaili asked, looking up at Paul. "What did you all do last night?" Leah asked.

Marsaili looked up at Paul again with a smile, then over at Leah.

"Some really, really good not so dry humping." Marsaili said, well aware she was blushing but not hiding her face.

"Too much info!" Leah said, turning around and heading for the waiting room.

Paul smirked and adjusted himself before taking Marsaili's hand and going back to the waiting room. Paul pulled Marsaili to sit on his lap when Carlisle walked in, wearing surgical scrubs.

"We used every bit of blood you gave, Sam. We had to fix the nick in her femoral and then extract the bear trap. It had severed several muscles and tendons and actually dug into the bone in several places. Normally in humans, you'd be looking at at least 6 months if not longer for everything to be healed, followed by a lot of physical therapy. With her shifter genes and advanced healing, I'm not sure how long it will take. Take it day by day. I'll come and check up on her at least twice a week for the first few weeks if you'll let me. I want to make sure get muscles reattach like they should, or she could be crippled in that one leg. She will have some pretty horrific scarring, so don't bring it to her attention." Carlisle said. "I don't want her bearing any weight on that leg until I know everything is attached and healing properly."

"When can I see her?" Embry asked.

"They're waking her up from the anesthesia now, so give her about half an hour." Carlisle replied. "Sam, you were telling me how she rammed into your side to keep you away from the trap."

"Yeah. I'd have stepped right into it if she hadn't." Sam said. "Why?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Carlisle said.

They got up as a group, following Carlisle into a small room, where Charlie was taking notes and photographs on the bear trap.

"I think we need privacy, Sam. The others don't need to hear this. Especially Emily." Carlisle said.

"It's their pack sister and I'm their Alpha. They have every right." Sam said. "And I don't hide anything from Emily, and vice versa."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sure." Sam replied.

"If you were facing this right like this, and Layla came at you from the side, do you know what would have happened if she didn't?" Carlisle asked.

"It would have slung my by my arm. Like it should have." Sam said. "I feel guilty enough as it is."

"It wouldn't have gotten your arm, Sam. It would have closed over your head and neck and partially your shoulder. You would have been decapitated. At the very least, your spine separated from your head and your clavicle crushed and driven into your heart and lungs. You'd be dead, Sam." Carlisle said softly.

Emily gasped softly, grabbing Sam's hand.

"That could have been any of us, the way we patrol." Jake said. "Traps like that could be anywhere, hidden."

Leah's hand found Jake's and held tightly, feeling the fear Jake felt.

"The femur is the strongest bone, stronger than even concrete. For that trap to do what it did to her bone...it makes you realize how lucky you are." Carlisle said, walking out of the room.

Marsaili took Paul's hand in hers, offering silent strength and support. Paul pulled her close to him as they stared at the bear trap, rolling over Carlisle's words.

...

 **A/N: omg guys sorry I'm so late getting this out tonight. Work was crazy and then I went to a pure romance party with one of my besties. I hope you like this chapter! Please please please comment! And go vote in the poll on my page! Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-d8c7-8268-6a65-17905a9d25fc" dir="ltr"Carlisle came back to the waiting room to let them know Layla was somewhat awake and slightly less coherent, but that they could see her. She had been given their largest private room to accommodate her pack mates and her Imprint and family. Embry was the first to the room, followed by Sam. Embry lost his breath as he took in his Imprint, his life, lying there in the hospital bed, tubes and wires coming out of her. The nurse was removing her breathing tube, making Layla gag and cough. He walked over to her, gently caressing her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Embry./p  
p dir="ltr""You're pretty." Layla whispered./p  
p dir="ltr""Not nearly as pretty as you, baby." Embry said./p  
p dir="ltr""Is Sam okay? Did he get hurt?" Layla asked, not able to see Sam standing in the doorway./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know, he's pretty mean to begin with." Embry teased./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam walked up to the bed, nearly stumbling as he saw Layla. Her leg was covered in drain tubes and gauze that was getting redder by the minute. He ran his fingers through her hair./p  
p dir="ltr""I am pretty mean, he's right." Sam whispered, his voice breaking./p  
p dir="ltr""When can I come home?" Layla asked, looking between Embry and Sam./p  
p dir="ltr""We'll ask Carlisle when he comes in to check on you." Embry said./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily walked in, coming over to Layla and trying to hug her, her belly getting in the way./p  
p dir="ltr""You saved my Sammy...Carlisle told us if you hadn't knocked Sam out of the way, it would have killed him." Emily said, tears falling. "You saved my Sammy and you nearly died doing it."/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm okay." Layla said, holding her hand. "Somebody has to watch out for his big butt."/p  
p dir="ltr"Eric, Paul, Marsaili, Leah, Jake, Billy, Sue, Seth, Jared, and Quil filed into the room,gathering around her bed./p  
p dir="ltr""What's everyone doing here? You all need to go home." Layla said. "There's much better things you all could be doing than sitting around here."/p  
p dir="ltr""Right now, there's nothing more important than your scrawny behind." Jake said, chuckling./p  
p dir="ltr""Scrawny?" Layla said, looking up at Embry. "Did they make my butt smaller?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, baby he's teasing you. Your butt is still perfect." Embry said, smiling./p  
p dir="ltr"A nurse came into the room, checking on Layla's vials and changing the dressing on her leg. Sam and Embry got a front row seat, seeing how terrible her leg looked underneath the bandages. Embry moved his body to try and hide Layla's leg from her, bending down to gently kiss her./p  
p dir="ltr"The nurse finished bandaging her leg and checking her drain tubes before telling them that Dr. Cullen will be in to talk to them about their plan. The nurse checked the IV and made some notes in her chart before leaving. Embry pulled back, licking his lips. He'd missed the taste of her kisses more than anything. Layla whined and tried to tug him back down, but Carlisle walked into the room. He pulled her chart up and looked at the nurses notes./p  
p dir="ltr""If everything keeps progressing, she'll be able to be sent home either tomorrow or the day after. But there's a laundry list of do's and don'ts. Besides Embry, who else is going to help take care of her?" Carlisle asked./p  
p dir="ltr""I am." Sam said./p  
p dir="ltr""No, you aren't." Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes. I am." Sam said. "I got you into this mess."/p  
p dir="ltr""No, my genes and inability to control myself got me into this shit show. You need to take care of Emily." Layla said. "My leg really fucking hurts."/p  
p dir="ltr""Then I'll help take care of you. And if you even think of saying no, I'll smack your leg." Marsaili said. "Hard."/p  
p dir="ltr"Layla glanced sideways at Marsaili, trying to decide if she'd actually follow through with her that./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine. But no more." Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""You could use a couple more, Layla. Let them help you." Carlisle said. "You've done for everyone else in this room. Time to get something back."/p  
p dir="ltr""I've already told you, I'm helping. Do not make me give an Alpha order." Sam said./p  
p dir="ltr""Blow it out your ass." Layla muttered./p  
p dir="ltr""Why are you so fucking opposed to letting me help you, stubborn bitch?" Sam growled./p  
p dir="ltr""Because I can feel the guilt pouring out of you, you cantankerous little shit. Every time you'll look at me, you'll see my leg. And you'll torture yourself because, oh, I don't know, you're a masochistic anal little fuck face." Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""Little?" Sam said, smirking./p  
p dir="ltr""I've seen you naked." Layla replied./p  
p dir="ltr""Then you should know." Sam said./p  
p dir="ltr""I do know." Layla said. "I've also seen Embry naked. And Seth. You didn't win Alpha because you're Cockasaurus Rex. It's the stick up your ass."/p  
p dir="ltr""Just for that, I'm taking care of you, you ratchet ass little pain in my ass." Sam said./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine." Layla said. "But I'm not ratchet."/p  
p dir="ltr"Layla looked around the room, seeing her pack brothers and sisters staring at her and Sam after their little conversation./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" Layla asked. "My leg really hurts, Carlisle."/p  
p dir="ltr""We're still trying to get the hang of how quickly your body is metabolizing the medication." Carlisle said, dialing into the morphine drip. "And I think the reason for their stunned expressions is you just verbally laid out the Alpha. He took it and dished it back."/p  
p dir="ltr""The tedious old shit knows I do it out of love." Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""If I thought she meant any of it, I'd put her in her place so quick it'd make your head spin. I'd worry if she started being overly nice" Sam said./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll help, too. She's my sister." Paul said./p  
p dir="ltr""At least I'm going to get some alone time with the sexiest guy I've ever met." Layla said, looking over at Embry./p  
p dir="ltr""I've told you before, Layla. I'm taken by Emily." Sam said, sighing heavily./p  
p dir="ltr""I said sexiest, not smallest. Turn your hearing aid up, you old man." Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""You're so obsessed with my dick." Sam said, laughing./p  
p dir="ltr""What? I like miniature versions of normal sized things." Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""About the whole alone time with Embry?" Carlisle interrupted. "That's a big no until your muscles have fully healed and attached themselves. Any stretching or excitation could disrupt the process and end up doing more damage."/p  
p dir="ltr""You're kidding me. Please, tell me you're kidding." Layla said. "Sam, make him be kidding"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm afraid not. No sex, no bearing weight on your leg, no moving that leg, nothing that will cause the muscles to stretch or move in any way." Carlisle said./p  
p dir="ltr""Embry…" Layla whined. "Can we ignore him?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry, baby. " Embry said, frowning./p  
p dir="ltr""Can we at least do oral?" Layla asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Receive, no. Give, maybe." Carlisle said./p  
p dir="ltr""So let me guess. All you're going to think about is sex in any form with Embry, right?" Sam asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh yeah. If you all thought I was a horny little bitch before, it's going to get much, much worse.' Layla grumbled./p  
p dir="ltr""She's definitely Paul's sister." Jake said, grinning. "100% Lahote, right there."/p  
p dir="ltr""Better a Lahote than a Uley." Layla sighed./p  
p dir="ltr""At least I can have sex. And get head." Sam said./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily! He's being mean to me." Layla whined. "Just for that…"/p  
p dir="ltr"Sam groaned a few seconds later. "No no, no!" he said./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" Embry asked./p  
p dir="ltr""Connection 24/7. I was thinking about the last time we had sex, about how big and amazing and perfect your dick is…" Layla said./p  
p dir="ltr""Scarred for life. But I can counter that." Sam said, smirking./p  
p dir="ltr"Layla smiled, looking over at Emily. "Girl, you are hot. I'd so be up for a threesome with you and Embry. That was pretty hot, Sam." she said./p  
p dir="ltr"Layla yawned and tried to get comfortable in the hospital bed, but found she had been strapped down. She growled and looked over at Carlisle./p  
p dir="ltr""For your own safety. One inch either way and we'd have to go back in and fix it." Carlisle said./p  
p dir="ltr"Embry crawled into the bed on her right side, away from the damaged left leg. He got as close as he could to her and wrapped an arm around her./p  
p dir="ltr""I want to help, too." Seth said. "Everyone else has Imprints to take care of. I don't. I'd like to take care of Layla."/p  
p dir="ltr""And you know Jake and I are going to help. There's no escaping us." Leah said./p  
p dir="ltr""So that's 7 people, not bad at all. I'll make sure you all get copies of the lists and instructions on how to care for her leg and everything." Carlisle said./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, Carlisle. For everything." Eric said, shaking his hand./p  
p dir="ltr""You're more than welcome. I'll be back in a couple hours to check on her. Although now, she looks better than ever." Carlisle said./p  
p dir="ltr"Embry had wrapped himself halfway around Layla, both of them fast asleep./p  
p dir="ltr""He's missed her so bad he couldn't hardly stand it." Emily whispered. /p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"strongA/N: I love how they banter, okay? Everyone needs a relationship like Layla has with Sam. Sassy but full of love. Thank you too my lovely reviewer Jessie! Please go vote in my poll or leave me a review!/strong/p 


	18. Chapter 18

Paul took Marsaili home after Layla had fallen asleep with Embry. It took a lot of convincing on Sam's part that sleep was what Layla needed and she'd get the best sleep with her Imprint. Paul had picked Marsaili's yawning form up and carried her to his bike.

"You gotta stay awake and hold onto me, okay?" Paul said.

"I'm awake." Marsaili said. "Just seeing Layla doze off with Embry made me want to take a nap. But I'm fine now."

Marsaili put the helmet on and climbed on behind Paul, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Paul took off, heading back for La Push. It only took him 15 minutes to get back home. He pulled Marsaili's helmet off and took her inside.

"You keep carrying me then I'm going to get used to it and get lazy very quickly." Marsaili said, giggling.

"Fine by me. I'd carry you everywhere if you'd let me." Paul said with complete honesty.

Paul sat her on the kitchen table, heating up some leftovers for them to eat. He served her the best of what they had.

"You'd love Emily's food. I can barely work a microwave." Paul said by way of apology.

"I could have made us some food." Marsaili said.

Marsaili noticed how little Paul had on his plate and raised an eyebrow. She slid off the table and began going through cabinets, pulling out what she needed to make an easy dish-spaghetti and garlic bread. She'd finished in an hour and Paul had eaten all the leftovers. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing kisses to her cheek and neck.

"You keep that up and dinner will be ruined. I'll forget all about it and probably burn the house down." Marsaili said, her breath catching in her throat.

"I'd rather eat you for my dinner." Paul growled.

"How about for dessert?" Marsaili suggested innocently.

Paul groaned when Marsaili moved away, taking the pot of noodles and pot of sauce off the burners and pulling the pans of garlic bread out of the oven.

"It's ready." Marsaili said.

Paul inhaled deeply, how great it all smelled. He filled his bowl full and grabbed several pieces of bread. Marsaili fixed her plate up and sat beside Paul, both eating in comfortable silence.

Marsaili finished before Paul and started cleaning up putting everything into resealable containers and setting them into the fridge.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I haven't had one in a few days." Marsaili said.

"You smell amazing to me. But yeah, come on. I can't promise I won't try to sneak in and watch though." Paul said.

"You could join me and save water…" Marsaili suggested.

Paul picked Marsaili up and ran to the bathroom, setting her down and turning the water on, making Marsaili pick the temperature. Paul stripped himself of his clothes and got in, holding the curtain for Marsaili. Marsaili, feeling a wave of shyness, turned her back and pulled her clothes off,wrapping her arms around herself and getting in.

Paul noticed but didn't comment upon it. He grabbed the shower head and wet Marsaili's hair, grabbing Layla's girly shampoo and washing Marsaili's hair before rinsing it and rubbing conditioner into the long, red locks. Marsaili watched how tender and gentle Paul was with her, her heart warming. She finally dropped her arms to her sides. Paul grabbed the poof and body wash, washing Marsaili neck to toes. She noticed the care he took in washing her body, how she might shatter if he wasn't the most gentle he could be. He rinsed her hair and then her body before standing up to his full height.

"You can use my toothbrush until we go out and get you some things." Paul offered.

"I don't exactly have money." Marsaili whispered.

"I wouldn't let you use it anyway." Paul said, as if it were the most obvious thing. "I will provide everything you need. And want."

Marsaili put her hands on her hips, getting ready to protest when Paul silenced her with a kiss.

"Do you want to wash me?" Paul asked in a near growl.

Marsaili, still a little dazed, nodded. She grabbed the poof and his body wash and froze, staring his body up and down. Paul noticed this and frowned, seeing the apprehension.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Paul asked, worried.

"No. I just...I mean, last night I couldn't see...but we're in bright light and I can see your...everything...and I just…" Marsaili said.

Paul saw that his body was causing her fear and he felt a sharp stab in his heart. His body was causing his Imprint to fear him. He held out his arms, looking down at Marsaili. She hesitated for a second before walking over to him.

"You don't need to be scared of me...or my body. It is yours to control. Completely." Paul said. He wrapped his arms around Marsaili, holding her to him. Marsaili kept checking between them, expecting Paul to get hard and take her. She hated to admit that Jared's words had gotten to her, but they did.

"Marsaili? What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." Marsaili whispered.

"You could never be stupid. Why are you scared of me? Of my body?" Paul asked.

"What if I never wanted to have sex with you? Or fool around with you? Would you still want to be around me?" Marsaili asked.

"Only every second of my life. Yeah, I really, really like sex, but I love you. And whatever you want is what I want. Even if we never make love, I'll be okay with that. I will never seek out sex from anyone else, or even anything remotely sexual from anyone else. You're my entirety." Paul said. "I will follow you to the ends of the earth. Don't ever be afraid of me or my body...please…"

"You love me? But you barely know me." Marsaili whispered.

"My soul knows yours, knows that you're the most perfect being ever created, or that ever will be created, for me and me alone. My wolf knows, and I trust him. So yes, I do. I love you, Marsaili...what's your last name?" Paul asked.

"When Stefan and Bonnie adopted me, they changed it to Romanov. But in all actuality, I'm not sure. The orphanage just kind of assigned me one." Marsaili said.

"What name was it?" Paul asked.

"Wallace." Marsaili replied.

"Marsaili Wallace. I like it." Paul said.

"Yes, so great. People kept asking me if I was going to paint half my face blue and run at them like that daft man Gibson did in that movie. " Marsaili said.

"Yeah, but we've studied about The Wallace in world history. Could have been much worse. You could have been Marsaili Longshanks." Paul said, grinning.

"Shut your dirty mouth." Marsaili laughed. "Anything but that!"

Paul smiled, finally seeing Marsaili laughing again. He took the body wash and tried to take the poof from Marsaili, but she held onto it.

"Can I wash you?" Marsaili whispered.

"You can do anything you want to me." Paul said.

"Okay, so later we can raid Layla's makeup and I can give you a makeover?" Marsaili asked, sounding completely serious. The look on Paul's gave made her laugh even more. "Kidding! I'm kidding."

Paul picked her up in his arms and held her at eye level.

"Just for that, you're washing my hair." Paul said. "Shampoo twice, conditioner once. Bitch has to look good."

Marsaili laughed and Paul bent down to let her grab the shampoo and wash his hair. She scratched his scalp, hearing him groan softly.

"I would pay you to do that 24/7. So fucking relaxing." Paul stood, closing his eyes.

Marsaili rinsed his hair and scrubbed the second round of shampoo in. Paul adjusted Marsaili so she could reach his head more comfortably. She helped to hold herself up by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"This is the best fucking sight I'll ever see " Paul growled.

Marsaili looked down and saw that Paul was eye level to her boobs and she blushed madly.

"When you get embarrassed, the blush starts from your boobs and goes up." Paul said, chuckling. "I love it."

Marsaili groaned, trying to cover her boobs with one arm and rinse his hair with the other arm.

"Aw, no. Don't hide them. They like me. I really, really like them." Paul whined.

Marsaili raised an eyebrow as she rinsed the shampoo and applied the conditioner. She could play dirty, too. She massaged the conditioner into his hair and scalp before sliding her hands down to the base of his skull. She grabbed the body wash and started washing him, starting at his neck. Paul groaned when she started rubbing her soapy hands around his neck, gently caressing the skin. She easily slid out of his arms, washing his chest and arms. She rinsed his neck and chest and arms off. She made sure she held eye contact with him when she knelt in front of him, keeping her eyes up on his. She saw his chest pumping for oxygen as she carefully washed his legs, gently ghosting over his thighs, scratching her nails down. He growled in pleasure and Marsaili was face to face with his quickly hardening erection. She felt emboldened by the look of love and desire he was giving her. Marsaili took one soapy hand and wrapped it around his dick, gently dragging her hand up and down. The moan that left Paul's chest was deep and ragged and left Marsaili completely wet. He braced one arm on the wall of the shower, the other gripping the shower curtain rod. Paul looked down at the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. His Imprint, looking so eager yet nervous, gently stroking him off in the shower, water running over his naked body as she looked up at him for approval. The sight alone was enough to make him cover her in his seed. He held himself back, though, and pulled Marsaili to her feet, cradling her face in his large, warm hands and kissing her passionately, desperately. He reached between them and squeezed the base of his dick tightly, trying to hold back his orgasm.

"Paul?" Marsaili said, pulling back. "Did I hurt you? Or do it wrong?" she asked, stepping back and looking down.

"No, baby, no, no, no. No, you were perfect. But I'm trying not to lose my load in the shower like a lame ass." Paul said. "You could never be anything but perfect. Naked, wet, on your knees in front of me, teasing my cum out of me…" he groaned, squeezing harder, breathing hard.

Marsaili rinsed him, being as gentle as she could and shut the water off. She stepped out of the shower, picking up one of the towels Paul set out and taking it over to him to dry off. Marsaili wrapped a towel around her body before bending over and wrapping one around her long hair.

"If you hadn't put that towel on before bending and putting one around your hair, I would have fucking lost it. It's one thing to smell how wet you are for me...a whole other thing to see how wet and wanting you are." Paul growled.

Marsaili shivered at his words. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, smiling shyly.

...

 **A/N: hot and steamy cliffhanger! I volunteer to shower with Paul! Who else? Actually, can I just shower with Sam instead? Mmmhmm. So whatcha think? Two new in a review and go vote in the poll on my page, okay? Don't make me decide!**


	19. Chapter 19

Paul let himself be led by Marsaili, following her willingly back to his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him before gently pulling the towel from Marsaili's head, letting her damp hair fall around her waist. Paul dropped the towel from his waist, tossing it over a chair. Her pulled Marsaili to him, her still covered with a towel. He kissed her gently at first, slowly deepening it until they were both left breathless.

Marsaili stepped back, unwrapping the towel from around her body and laying out over the chair Paul put his on. She bit her lip and grabbed a section of her hair, twisting it around her finger. Her nervous habit made Paul even harder. He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer, bringing a small velvet bag over to Marsaili.

"Put this on me. It'll keep me from cumming as soon as you touch me." Paul said.

Marsaili opened the bag and dumped the contents into her hand. A silicone ring landed in her palm.

"What is it?" Marsaili asked.

"A cock ring." Paul said, smiling wickedly. "It goes on the base of my cock."

Marsaili felt electric heart jump through her body at his words, making her even more wet. Paul took her hands and showed her how to put the ring on him, groaning at her touch.

"I hate it but I fucking love when I can take it off and finally cum. So fucking intense." Paul hissed as Marsaili eased it to the base of his dick. He breathed deeply, trying to get used to the sensation. Marsaili looked at him with concern.

"Let me take it off." Marsaili said.

"No. No way. I want to focus on your pleasure, on you. I don't want to get so caught up in myself." Paul said.

Marsaili stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Paul's shoulders and smiled up at him. Paul picked her up easily, groaning slightly as his dick was trapped between them. Marsaili wrapped her legs around Paul's waist, seeing his hard on poking out between her thighs. Paul followed her eyes and felt himself getting even harder, the head of his cock shiny and slick from Marsaili's wetness. Paul held Marsaili with one arm, bringing his free hand and pulling her closer, kissing her with such a desperate need. He walked over to his bed, still holding onto Marsaili as he lowered himself. He laid on his back, sitting Marsaili on his stomach. He was giving her complete control of his body.

"What do you want to do, Marsaili? Name it and that's what we'll do. I can eat you like a man starving for food." Paul said, his eyes fluttering at the mere thought of tasting his female.

"I've never done anything...except what we did last night. I don't know...I was kind of hoping you'd just...guide me there." Marsaili said.

"Let me taste you, baby. Let me see if you taste like the juiciest, most ripened strawberry. You can sit on my face...or lay on your back on the bed."

"Lay down...I'll smother you if I sit on your face. I'm not exactly thin as a rail." Marsaili said, looking away.

"No. None of that bullshit." Paul growled. "You don't ever say nothing bad or negative about any part of you. You're mine and I only get the best of the best. If you're going to start talking that bullshit, whining that you want to lose weight or get bigger boobs or whatever females are led to believe because there's always something that could be better, bigger, smaller, tighter, what the fuck ever...then you will fucking leave. You're fucking perfect to me, for me. And I'm not going to put up with you talking nonsense about the body I love. About the female I love. We clear?" Paul said.

Marsaili was taken aback by his words. He was completely serious. The thought of hurting him, the thought of leaving terrified her to her very soul. It had been 48 hours but already, Paul was the sun in her own personal universe.

"I'm sorry." Marsaili whispered. "It will be a hard habit to break. 17 years of nothing but that kind of leaves that ingrained in your mind."

"Then I'm going to have to tell you how amazing and perfect and how completely sexy you are. Every chance I get." Paul said, smirking. "So tell me, gorgeous...are you going to sit on my face or am I going to eat you like I'm at a buffet?"

"I still want to lay down. I have a feeling it'll get intense and I don't want to fall off mid orgasm." Marsaili with way more confidence than she felt.

Paul sat up and started kissing Marsaili, pushing her to lay back as he kept moving forward until Marsaili was flat on her back. He moved from her mouth, kissing and sucking on her neck, intent on leaving his mark on his female. Marsaili moaned and squirmed under him.

"Paaauuulll…" she half whined, half moaned.

Paul raised his head and smiled such a wolfish grin. He teased her nipple with his finger.

"What do you want, baby?" Paul asked teasingly.

"I need you…" Marsaili whined.

"Where, baby? Where do you need me? Tell me." Paul cooed.

"I thought you wanted to taste me...I'm aching, I need you." Marsaili moaned.

"Here?" Paul asked, circling her breasts with his hands. "Or here?" he asked, moving his hands to her stomach, tracing designs on her skin with his fingertips.

Marsaili whined and arched into him, trying to scoot back, but Paul grabbed her hips and pulled her back to the edge.

"Paul, please!" Marsaili cried out.

"You have to tell me exactly what you want, baby. I want to hear exactly." Paul growled. "I want to hear you talk dirty."

Marsaili growled and sat halfway up, glaring at him.

"I want you to fucking taste ME. I want to feel your mouth and tongue where I never have felt it before, where no one else but you will ever taste me. I want my taste permanently branded on your tongue so that I can taste myself whenever I kiss you. I want you to make me scream and show me why I should pick you as my male and not anyone else…" Marsaili growled out.

Paul growled and buried his face between Marsaili's thighs, his mouth going immediately for the bundle of nerves he knew would drive her crazy. He had to hold Marsaili down when she arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure.

"More, more, don't stop!" Marsaili moaned.

Paul sucked hard on the bundle of nerves, slamming Marsaili headfirst into her first of many orgasms of the night. Paul licked down until he could taste her fully, riding out her orgasm. Marsaili was riding out her orgasm when she felt Paul's tongue enter her, making her back bow off the bed.

"Please, please, please, Paul!" Marsaili chanted, feeling the addition of his fingers rubbing her.

Paul's mouth and fingers switched places again, Paul sliding one long, thick finger inside her. Marsaili gasped softly at the intrusion. Paul angled his finger and made a 'come here' motion.

"Do that again!" Marsaili said, trying to push herself towards him.

Paul smirked and curled his finger.

"That, baby, is your g-spot." Paul said, rubbing against it.

Marsaili shuddered each time he rubbed the spot inside her. She was gripping and twisting the sheet under her hands. Paul worked up a rhythm with his fingers before he bent his head back down, giving light, teasing licks.

"Paul! Please, please please!"Marsaili moaned.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me, baby." Paul cooed.

"Don't tease me I'm ready to explode!" Marsaili whined.

"You gonna soak me, baby?" Paul asked, smirking.

"I'm going to smack you if you don't stop teasing me!" Marsaili growled. "Lick, suck, do something...unless you can't…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul growled.

"I mean, you might just be stalling because you can't outdo that last orgasm. Kinda makes sense...peaked early." Marsaili said.

Paul growled dangerously, sending a thrill through Marsaili.

"Maybe I should just finish myself off. First time for everything, yeah?" Marsaili teased.

Paul growled, adding a second finger deep inside Marsaili, pumping them against her g-spot, making her eyes to back in her head. Paul moved his head down, sucking on the bundle of nerves that controlled her pleasure hard. Marsaili's back arched off the bed, trying to push herself closer to Paul. He felt her thighs shaking slightly, knowing her strongest orgasm yet was building up.

"Cum for me, baby. Fucking soak me, Marsaili! Now!" Paul growled before doubling his efforts.

Marsaili felt herself on the edge, teetering. Paul's command sent her over the edge, giving her the biggest, strongest orgasm of her life.

"That's it, baby, that's so fucking it!" Paul growled loudly. "You're milking my fingers, baby, so fucking tight!"

Paul's words drove Marsaili on, electrifying her body, power charging her orgasm. She was screaming his name incoherently, writhing all over the bed. Lightning struck the tree outside Paul's bedroom, splitting it right down the center.

Marsaili finally came down from her orgasm, feeling aftershocks shaking her body slightly. She raised up on her elbows to look at Paul. He slowly removed his fingers, his arm and part of his chest covered in her wetness.

"Made you squirt." Paul smirked, so proud of himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Marsaili blushed hardcore at Paul's words, flopping back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Paul climbed up on the bed, hovering over top of her like a predator and it's prey.

"Do you want a towel? You're still covered in...well, me." Marsaili said.

"Hell no. I never want to wipe your juices off of me. I worked hard to put them there." Paul growled.

Marsaili smiled shyly, pulling Paul up to her and kissing him deeply. She noticed he held his lower body up, not making contact with her. She pulled back and peeked down, seeing him steadily leaking pre cum all over her.

"Paul?" Marsaili said, looking back up at him. "I know I'm not ready for sex yet, but I kinda have an idea I think you might like...if you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life." Paul said instantly, sincerely.

Marsaili kissed him gently and got off the bed, pulling one of his shirts on.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." Marsaili said, looking into the hallway before making a mad dash to the bathroom and coming back, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the bed pulling the shirt off before sitting across from Paul on the bed.

"I saw this in the bathroom earlier and had an idea…" Marsaili said, smiling.

"I love that smile. What's your idea, baby?" Paul asked.

"Well...you got to taste me. I wanna taste you, but I want to do something before that." Marsaili said, holding up the bottle of baby oil. "Maybe you could...thrust between my thighs? And then we can take the ring off and I can go down on you and taste your cum?" she whispered, blushing.

If it was possible, Paul fell even more in love with his red headed Imprint. He could tell she was trying to be more expressive because she knew it pleased him when she was vocal. Paul pulled Marsaili to him and kissed her again, pouring all his love into the one simple act. Marsaili wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gently ghosting her fingers over his neck before scratching teasingly, hearing Paul groan. Marsaili pushed him back slightly, opening the bottle of baby oil. She coated her inner thighs and looked for something to wipe her hands on. Seeing nothing, she smiled wickedly, getting an idea. She gently used get hands and slowly jacked Paul off, feeling how hard he was, hearing him groan in such exquisite pain/pleasure. All too soon she let go and turned around on her knees until his front was against her back. Paul grabbed her hips and slowly started thrusting between her thighs, a ragged, hoarse moan escaping his throat.

"Squeeze your thighs together tightly and hold on." Paul growled.

Marsaili held her thighs tightly together, feeling Paul's grip on her hips get tighter as he picked up the pace. Marsaili raised her hands, wreaking then around Paul's neck and shoulder behind her. Paul's hands slid up to her breasts as he held on there and started thrusting harder. Marsaili could feel him rubbing against her core and was getting wet again. Paul sniffed the air and growled happily. He angled slightly upward so he could make her cum again. Marsaili fell forward slightly as another orgasm slammed into her, riding it out, her thighs squeezing together even harder. Marsaili heard Paul whimpering as his release was stifled. Marsaili pulled away, slowly easing the ring off of Paul, heading him grunt and hiss.

"I've never done this before...I'm sorry if I do a bad job." Marsaili said.

"There's no possible way you could do a bad job at anything. You're perfect." Paul said.

"I read a book at the library once…" Marsaili said shyly. "This woman wrote a chapter on how she gives the perfect blowjob...can I try it on you?"

"You can try anything on me that you want to." Paul growled softly.

"I'm sorry if I mess up." Marsaili said.

Marsaili pushed him back to lay on the bed, straddling his hips, leaning down for a kiss. Paul tried to push his hips up to meet Marsaili's, but she held his hips down with her legs. She kissed down his jaw, moving to his neck where she kissed and bit and sucked, seeing a hickey starting to form, making her strangely thrilled by the mark. She kissed down his chest and stomach, giving gentle nips to his hips.

"I won't last for long, baby." Paul growled.

"Mmm? What do you want, you big bad wolf? You want little red riding hood to swallow you down?" Marsaili asked innocently, looking up at him.

Paul groaned loudly, gripping the sheets and twisting them, nearly ripping the fabric. He fucking loved it when she talked dirty but sounded so innocent. His hips nearly left the bed when he felt Marsaili press a kiss to the underside of the head of his dick.

"Fuck!" Paul growled.

Marsaili smiled and raised her head up, taking the head in her mouth, as deep as she could, which was only about half of his length. She could feel his thighs shaking with every stroke of her hand and mouth working in tandem. Marsaili tried to remember what she read, sliding her hand down and gently tugging and rolling his balls as she focused on the underside of the head.

"I can't fucking stop. Get up here so I can cum on your stomach, baby." Paul groaned.

"What? But you said I could taste you?" Marsaili asked, sounding sad. Paul swore she sounded heartbroken over the fact that she thought he wouldn't let her taste his seed.

"You wanna taste my cum, little red?" Paul growled.

Marsaili still teasingly stroking his dick nodded eagerly.

"You can...but there's going to be a lot. You have to swallow it all. Don't waste one single drop." Paul ordered.

"I promise I won't." Marsaili said.

Marsaili got Paul so worked up, teetering on the edge, that when she slipped her hand and started applying and easing pressure on his perineum, he went wild and started cumming uncontrollably, ripping his sheets, repeating her name like a prayer. Marsaili tried to keep his hips down, but he ended up a couple times going down the back of her throat. She swallowed and licked up every drop, gently kissing his still shaking thighs as he calmed down. Paul pulled her to his face and kissed her deeply, loving how he could taste himself in her kiss. Marsaili pulled back with a smile, handing Paul his phone.

"Did someone call?" Paul asked, confused.

"No...I recorded me giving you a blowjob on your phone. Maybe we can watch it later?" Marsaili asked.

"It's like I created you myself. You are so fucking perfect." Paul said, kissing her again.

Marsaili giggled, returning his kiss, pulling him to lay under the sheet with her, snuggling into his warmth. Paul held her as she fell asleep.

His Imprint. His. Forever.

...

 **A/N: review this hot chapter! I need some encouragement to write their big sex scene, people :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Layla woke up around 7 the next morning, smelling bacon and pancakes, making her stomach growl loudly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Embry, seeing him still fast asleep.

'Are you okay? Does your leg hurt?' Sam asked through their link.

'I smell bacon and pancakes.' Layla replied.

'I heard your tummy growl. Look over at the window.' Sam said.

Layla looked to her right, seeing Sam sitting by the window, eating out of a paper bag.

'When can I eat?' Layla asked.

'I'll text Carlisle, hold on.' Sam said.

Sam sent a text to Carlisle who responded back almost immediately.

'Carlisle said that dietary is on their way up with food right now.' Sam said.

No sooner has Sam said that then a woman came in with a tray, sitting in on the table and walking out. Sam stood and walked over to the tray, opening the lid and picking through what she was given.

'You won't eat oatmeal, it makes you gag. There's that, what I think was once some toast, a slice of grapefruit, and some broth.' Sam said.

Layla whined softly, shaking her head. She wanted the bacon and pancakes that Sam smelled of. Her stomach growled loudly again.

'I have something better. Emily fixed you a huge breakfast. Bacon, pancakes, strawberries, syrup, juice, milk, and fried apple pies.' Sam said.

'Can I have some? Please? Pretty please?' Layla asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, bringing his chair next to Layla's bed. As was their habit, Sam set everything out and Layla waited until he divided it up, feeding her from his hand. Embry smelled the food and woke up, watching how delicately Sam was treating his female.

"Why aren't you using your hands to eat, baby?" Embry asked, yawning.

"We just got used to this, I guess. Sam promised an Alpha will always provide for his pack." Layla said, shrugging.

"It's what we did to establish to her wolf that I am the dominant Alpha. That she eats only what I allow, when I allow, and how much I allow." Sam said.

"So why don't the rest of us get the special treatment?" Embry asked.

"Because I'm the favorite, duh." Layla said, smiling.

"You're my favorite." Embry said, kissing Layla gently. "Fuck yes, you taste like bacon." he groaned, kissing her deeply.

Layla responded eagerly to the kiss, pulling Embry closer to her.

"Embry, don't start anything that'll make her tense her leg." Sam said.

Embry growled softly and pulled back, licking Layla's lips as he did so. He snatched a piece of bacon from Sam's plate and held it between his teeth, leaning over and kissing Layla, sharing the small piece between them. Layla moaned softly.

"Does being able to phase and the body temperature mean that my sex drive has gone into overdrive?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Everything is way more intense." Sam replied.

"And when your leg heals, that's all we're going to do. I'm going to take you in every imaginable place in every imaginable position." Embry growled.

Layla moaned in need before crying out softly, feeling a sharp pain in her leg.

"Layla!" Sam said, standing up and going to her.

"I'm sorry baby." Embry said, kissing her head.

"It's okay." Layla said, breathing deeply. "I'll be okay."

"No more talk about sex, and nothing more than light kisses until your leg is completely healed up." Sam ordered.

"Do you know how hard that's going to be?" Embry whined.

"Harder than you right now." Layla groaned, eyeing his hard on.

"Embry, go run or something until you're not...yeah. Go run." Sam said.

"I could jack you off…" Layla said, smiling.

"Which will just make you worse because your leg will twitch or try to contract. Can't do that." Sam said.

'Fuck you.' Layla said telepathically.

'That's a no can do either, little girl. That would definitely hurt your leg.' Sam replied back, chuckling.

'I thought we established you have, quite possibly, the world's smallest wang.' Layla snapped.

'Everybody knows the Alpha is packing the most.' Sam smirked.

'That's silly, Embry isn't the Alpha. You .' Layla said. 'Embry's big enough to be the Alpha of the world.'

'You forgot who was there when he phased and I got an eyeful. I can wholeheartedly deny that he's bigger than I am.' Sam said.

'I can't wait until my leg is healed...the first thing I'm going to do is push him onto the nearest semi flat surface and ride him...it's cruelty that I have to wait...can you imagine being so close to Emily and barely being allowed to kiss her, definitely not being allowed to touch her in any way, or her touch you...being so fucking horny that it hurts. It really hurts, Sammy. ' Layla said sadly.

"Are you two doing the whole mental conversing thing?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." Layla said, sounding so sad. "What if it's months before we can make love again?" she asked, tears falling.

"Then we'll get through it." Embry said. "And the very second you're given clearance, I'm going to fucking pound you."

"Embry, go run. You're starting to turn her on again and it's just going to hurt her leg again." Sam said.

Embry growled unhappily but complied, kissing Layla before going out of the room. Layla glared at Sam. Sam met her stare and refused to lower his eyes. Carlisle walked into the room, carrying a few bags of IV fluids, stopping when he saw Sam and Layla in a stare down.

"You two okay? Layla, did you sleep well?" Carlisle asked, cautiously approaching her bedside.

"We're fine. And yes." Layla said, never taking her eyes off of Sam.

Sam growled and stood up, towering over Layla in the hospital bed, looking down at her, never breaking eye contact.

"Unless you want me to lower them for you, you best be showing submission and lowering your eyes to your Alpha." Sam growled.

"You made my Embry leave." Layla said, lowering her eyes and her head.

"Yup." Sam said.

"He's my Imprint and this is my hospital room. Maybe you should get out." Layla snapped, finally looking away.

"Sam, I urge you to calm down. Any reaction might cause Layla to jump or her wolf try to phase through, further injuring her." Carlisle said calmly.

Sam took several deep breaths before finally sitting back down.

"Layla, don't goad Sam. You chose him as your Alpha and you know you can't disrespect him like that." Carlisle said.

"When do I get to go home?" Layla asked, still not raising her head or her eyes.

"I'm going to check and see how you're healing and if there's any lingering infection from the trap. If that and your blood work comes back okay, either this evening or tomorrow morning." Carlisle said.

Carlisle walked to the other side of the bed, changing out the IV bags before trying to gently remove the tape and gauze. The nurse had taped too close to the stitches, making Layla cry out and tense up. In a flash, Sam had Carlisle against the wall, his hand around his neck, shaking.

"Let him down, son. You know it wasn't on purpose that he hurt her." Billy said, being pushed in by Sue.

Sam growled, closing his eyes,trying to take deep breaths.

"He made her hurt." Sam growled.

"It looks like the tape was applied too close to her stitches. That's not Carlisle's fault, Sam. But you do need to let him go so he can finish getting the tape off and checking her leg, okay?" Sue said.

Sam finally let Carlisle go, walking over to Layla, bending down and pressing his head against hers. Billy and Sue watched with quiet curiosity how Sam calmed down even quicker with his head pressed against Layla's. Carlisle walked back over to Layla, gently pulling the tape. Layla grabbed Sam's hands when he started to move away and pulled him back keeping her forehead pressing against his.

'It's okay. He's not doing it to be mean. He'll fix it to where the tape is much farther away.' Layla said in her mind.

'It really pissed me off when I heard you cry. Nobody hurts anyone in my pack. My wolf is already wanting to come out.' Sam said.

'I can't wait until I can phase again.' Layla said.

'I'm definitely going to be there. Can't let your wolf forget who's the Alpha.' Sam said, grinning.

'What if I was your Alpha?' Layla asked. 'I'd be all like "What up bitches!" and I'd eat so much bacon.' Layla said.

'I'm not sure who'd be the Alpha female...you or Leah. She did phase first and has been a wolf for longer.' Sam said.

'But I'm cuter.' Layla said.

'That is very true.' Sam said, laughing out loud.

"Haha I knew it!" Layla said out loud, feeling proud of herself.

"Knew what?" Billy asked, grinning.

"That I'm cute. Duh, Wild Bill." Layla said, looking over at him.

"If you say so." Billy said.

Layla fake gasped loudly. "Billy! Are you saying you don't think I'm cute?" she asked. "Sam, I don't think Billy thinks I'm cute!"

"Well, he's old and mean, so I don't think I'd listen to him." Sam said, laughing.

"I might be biased toward Leah a little bit." Billy said.

"You sound like an infomercial. Not a good one like Slap Chop...more Shake Weight-y?" Layla said, doing a jack off motion with her hand.

'Was that from Deadpool?' Sam asked mentally.

'Have you never seen Deadpool?' Layla replied.

'Don't really watch movies.' Sam said.

'You're coming back tonight and we are so watching it. There's no way around it.' Layla said.

"Did she just…?" Billy asked.

"Yup." Sam said, laughing.

"I see why you get along well with her like Embry does." Billy said, laughing.

"Why? Cause I'm cute?" Layla said.

"They're brothers." Billy said.

"Uh, duh. They're all brothers." Layla said.

"Not like that." Billy said.

"Like...like actual brothers? Like how Paul and I are related?" Layla asked, looking over at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said. "He's my biological half brother. Same father."

"Does Embry know?" Layla asked.

"He suspects as much. He always thought he was either Sam's brother or Jake's brother." Billy said.

"OH MY GOD YOU TAPPED TIFFANY?!" Layla asked.

"No. But he always hoped. I guess it's the whole father figure who actually gave a rat's ass about him type of thing." Billy said.

"That explains so much." Layla said. "Especially those dreams, damn."

"What dreams, you ho?" Leah asked, walking in.

"About your V." Layla said. "Since you got with Jake, I hear it's like a wind tunnel if you open your mouth."

"Girl, that's you." Leah laughed.

"So you're admitting that Jake has a small dick...I knew it!" Layla proclaimed, making Sam snort and bust out in laughter.

"Oh, Jesus." Billy groaned.

Embry walked in with Jake, carrying bags of food and drinks. Carlisle followed behind them.

"Before you all start eating, I wanted to go over the game plan." Carlisle said. "After checking her leg and her lab results, I'd feel comfortable letting Layla go home this evening but only if she's given care by the strict rules I've set up."

"Heck yes! Let's go now!" Layla said.

"I made up copies for everyone who's going to be caring for her. I'll show you how to change the dressing, spot infection, and a medication schedule." Carlisle said.

"I'll call Seth and the rest of the guys so they can see in case they're needed." Sue said.

Embry walked over to Layla, holding a couple bags of food and set it all out for her, sitting beside her in the bed.

'I just want to suck his dick.' Layla thought, looking Embry up and down.

'Layla!' Sam said, groaning. 'Don't forget I can hear your thoughts.'

'I haven't had sex in a few days and being this close to Embry is kicking my hormones into triple overtime. He just smells so good...and his arms...his chest…' Layla trailed off.

'What dreams, though?' Sam asked, worried.

'Do you think Carlisle would get mad if I just jacked Embry off?' Layla asked.

'Maybe. You'll get too turned on and end up tensing your leg muscle.' Sam replied. He knew he'd get no answers from Layla at the moment.

"Did you hear me, Layla?" Carlisle asked.

"Hear what? I was thinking about Embry's dick." Layla replied honestly.

Embry groaned softly, looking over at Layla. Layla bit her lip, stopping short of kissing Embry when Sam growled in warning.

"Cockblock." Layla muttered

...

 **A/N: review and vote in my poll please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Embry wheeled Layla into her bedroom, taking care not to bang her leg into the wall or doorframe. Sam and Emily were following close behind. Embry helped keep Layla's leg stable while Sam lifted her into her bed. Layla tugged Emily to sit beside her in the bed.

"Embry told me about the headphones. Break them out, pretty Mama." Layla said, smiling brightly.

Emily smiled and pulled the headphone set out of her bag, putting them on and finding the baby's heartbeat before handing them to Layla. Layla put them on immediately and gasped.

"I can hear his little heart! Awwww!" Layla said, holding them tightly to her ears. "I'm going to be an Auntie! I've always wanted to be an Auntie!"

Sam and Embry both chuckled, watching the fascination on Layla's face and the look of love on Emily's.

"This is the most amazing thing ever." Layla said.

"Maybe soon we could start having our own baby?" Embry suggested.

"What?!" Layla asked, getting freaked out a bit. "I know you aren't serious."

Embry frowned. "You mean you don't want to have kids? With me?" he asked.

"Not really...I've never really seen myself as a mother. That's why I've got the IUD. I'm 17 I don't want to think about popping a kid out for a while." Layla said.

"That's not fair to me. I want kids. With you." Embry said.

"I'm not about to take my IUD out, so you can forget that. I don't really want kids right now, Embry." Layla said.

"It's not completely your decision." Embry growled.

"Yeah, it kinda is when it concerns my body. My body that gets wrecked, goes through a shit ton of pain, has to get up and feed the baby every 3 hours, me doing most of the work. I don't want that, Embry, and you cannot force me." Layla growled.

"Embry, drop it. You're upsetting Layla." Sam ordered.

"Going to take her side now? I guess we really can see who your favorite is. My Imprint." Embry growled.

"Fuck off." Layla snapped, glaring at Embry.

Embry stomped out of the house, running for the trees. Seth walked in a few seconds later.

"What's up his butt?" Seth asked.

"His head." Layla said.

"I'm going to take Emily home and we're going to get some sleep. Seth, don't let Embry back in here. If he does, Layla, you tell me and I'll sort him out, okay?" Sam said.

"You got it, boss man." Seth said.

Sam bent down and pressed his forehead against Layla's, both of them closing their eyes. Sam moved away several seconds later, helping Emily up and out to his truck.

"I'll be back tomorrow for my shift." Sam said.

Layla watched as they left, turning her head to look at Seth.

"Will you get my pink bag from my closet? I want to orbit fucking Saturn." Layla said.

…

Paul pulled up to a small diner, shutting his bike off. He helped Marsaili off of the bike and held her hand as they walked in. He picked out a private booth in the back of the diner, away from the other patrons.

"Why are we all the way back here?" Marsaili asked.

"I like privacy." Paul said. "Unless you want the other people here to watch me finger fuck you into an oblivion?"

Marsaili blushed madly hiding her face into her hands. She felt Paul wrapped an around her and pull her towards his chest, and she felt him shaking with laughter.

"You cow!" Marsaili whispered, gently smacking his arm.

"No, little red...I'm your wolf." Paul said, smirking. "And you're my Little Red."

The waitress came up to the table to get their orders, openly ogling Paul. Marsaili felt the jealousy inside her rise at the woman who had to be twice Paul's age, if not more, staring at him.

"What can I get you, handsome?" the waitress asked.

Paul didn't seem to notice to woman; he was too busy staring at Marsaili.

"Uh, bottled water." Paul said, looking up.

He noticed the waitress was leaning forward, trying to push her chest out as much as she could. Paul felt nothing but revulsion.

"What do you want to drink, baby?" Paul asked Marsaili.

The waitress looked over at Marsaili and sneered. Marsaili felt anger coursing through her veins.

"Bottled water is fine." Marsaili said, just as a bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to the ground.

The waitress jumped slightly at the lightning, bumping into Paul. Paul jumped away from the waitress, glaring at her.

"I'll get some water for you, handsome." the waitress said.

Marsaili caught the woman's eye and smirked, pulling Paul to her and kissing him deeply. Paul cupped Marsaili's face, deepening the kiss. The waitress scowled and left and Paul pulled back slightly, grinning.

"My little red is jealous?" Paul asked.

"She was staring at you like she wanted to eat you." Marsaili huffed.

"Can't blame her. I'm pretty hot." Paul teased.

"If she does it again I'll jump across the table and rip her fucking tits off." Marsaili said.

"That would be really fucking hot to see." Paul growled. "And I like the lightning."

"I wish I could fry her old ass. You're mine." Marsaili muttered.

Paul's wolf heard Marsaili's claim on him and nearly jumped in victory. Paul struggled to keep himself in check.

"So I'm yours, huh?" Paul asked, smiling brightly.

"Yup." Marsaili said, keeping her eyes on the waitress. "If she comes over here and tries to stick her saggy tits in your face again I'm going to strangle her with those horse hair

extensions she's wearing."

"You're so Scottish. I love it." Paul said.

Paul tilted her head over to him, pulling her in for another kiss. Marsaili returned the kiss, moving to kiss his jaw, teasing his neck with her fingers. Paul slipped his hands to Marsaili's back pulling her to straddle his hips. "We're in public." Marsaili whispered.

"So?" Paul said. "Don't focus on anyone else but me. They don't matter."

"We won't get arrested?" Marsaili asked. "For indecency or anything?"

"They won't do shit, little red. I could lay you on this table and eat that sweet little pussy if I wanted." Paul growled.

The waitress came back and set a bottled water in front of Paul and slammed a glass of water in front of Marsaili, spilling it. The woman glared at Marsaili who was still straddling Paul.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" the waitress asked, looking at Paul.

"For one, you'll take that glass back and get my girl a bottle of water like she asked." Paul said. "And you will treat the female I love more than anything and anyone better and stop your childish glaring at her."

The waitress stared at Paul, dumbstruck. She finally grabbed the glass and took it back. Marsaili looked at Paul with a sweet smile, making him smile in return. Marsaili started peppering his face with kisses. Paul slipped his hands up the back of her shirt, popping her bra open.

"Paul!" Marsaili squeaked, pulling away.

"No, no. Not getting away from me. Take your bra off." Paul said, grinning wickedly.

"We're in public." Marsaili said.

"I told you...don't focus on anyone but me. None of these assholes matter and they won't do shit to you. You're with me." Paul growled.

"Paul...I can't…" Marsaili whined.

"You don't trust me?" Paul asked.

"It's not that." Marsaili said.

"It's exactly that." Paul said.

"I do trust you, Paul." Marsaili said, frowning.

Paul picked Marsaili up by the hips and set her beside him in the booth, looking straight ahead. Marsaili moved her hands to clasp her bra back together before crawling under the table to get out of the booth. She clipped the waitress with her shoulder as she walked for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, sliding out of the booth.

"Home. Wherever that is." Marsaili snapped, walking out of the door.

Paul threw a five dollar bill on the table to cover the waters and ran outside to catch up to Marsaili who was walking toward the road.

"Hold up, you don't get to fucking be mad at me." Paul growled.

"Up yours." Marsaili said.

"Get on the bike and we'll go back to the rez." Paul ordered.

"Didn't you fucking hear me? Up. Yours." Marsaili said, sticking out her thumb to hitchhike.

Paul grabbed Marsaili and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and heading back for his motorcycle.

"Let me down or so help me you'll be wearing your balls as earrings!" Marsaili yelled, the sky letting out a huge rumble of thunder.

"You don't get to be mean, little red." Paul growled, setting her down on his bike, caging her in with his body.

"You better stop telling me what to do, you mangy dog." Marsaili said.

"What did you call me?" Paul growled.

"It's not going to be your way or the highway! You keep telling me to focus on you, but I barely know you! I'm not going to bloody take my bra off in public or any of the other kinky shit you want just because you tell me to. " Marsaili said.

Paul was about to reply when Marsaili cut him off.

"No. You're not talking. I'm talking and you're going to listen! You keep expecting things from me that I'm not comfortable giving! I met you, what, maybe 72 hours ago? Everyone keeps telling me it's okay because I'm your Imprint but I barely fucking know you!" Marsaili said. "I don't have that driving reassurance that everything is going to be wonderful and that this love is unconditional! I've never had a boyfriend, never dated, nothing! Then here you come into my life and I'm doing things I never dreamed of and I'm supposed to be okay with it and you and doing public stuff! I'm not like you, Paul! I'm not like Leah or Layla. I'm Marsaili, good and bad and scared and unsure and hot tempered and jealous, apparently! And a whore, apparently, who fucking makes out with a guy she barely knows and sucks his dick…"

A passing by older man stopped at her words and turned to stare at Marsaili.

"What?" Marsaili growled. "Keep walking, grandpa."

"Marsaili…" Paul said, but she held her hand up.

"I'm really overwhelmed and I feel like everything is coming at me all at once and I'm supposed to be okay with it and go along with it but I just can't." Marsaili said, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to love you, Paul. But I barely know you. I just don't have what you have to automatically know and be okay with it."

"Christ." Paul whispered, closing the distance between them and pulling Marsaili into his arms, hugging her close. "I'm sorry...I guess I just get wrapped up like I always do...all about myself...it didn't even occur to me that me and everything is new and terrifying and moving so fast. I'm sorry, little red."

"I just need time. I want to do things that other girls my age do, like sneak out and take a thousand pictures and sleepovers and talk about cute boys and whatever else they do. I want parents that love me and a sister to share secrets with and a best friend to go on trips with." Marsaili said, holding onto Paul, crying against his shirt.

"I can't promise I won't run off any other guy you try to go out with or that tries to kiss you. In fact, I'll probably rip his head off." Paul said.

"I don't want to kiss any other guys, though. I like how you kiss." Marsaili sniffled.

"Good." Paul said. "Want to head home?"

Marsaili nodded, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

...

 **A/N: whatcha think so far? I hope you all like it! Leave me a review and vote in my poll!**


	23. Chapter 23

Seth had fallen asleep but Layla was still wide awake, even after the high wore off. Her mind kept going back to Embry and how he was so incredibly insistent on them having kids. It wasn't that Layla hated children. She loved them. She just didn't see herself getting knocked up and pushing a tiny human out of her body. Having someone that tiny and helpless depend on you for everything-food, warmth, life...it all made her panic.

'Go to sleep, babygirl.' Sam said in her head.

'I can't. I keep thinking about the argument and I can't sleep without Embry here. Maybe I should just...take my IUD out and give in.' Layla said.

'No. You'd end up resenting Embry and maybe even the kid. You'd be miserable.' Sam said. 'He'll get over it. You're both young and you've got a lot of time left.'

'I love kids, don't get me wrong. I just...I'd be a really shitty mother, Sam. I'd be just like Bonnie. Start focusing all my time on my job and leave the love of my life and become a huge bitch." Layla said.

'I know you'd never be like Bonnie. I can promise you that. You're her daughter, but you're also Eric's daughter. A Lahote through and through. Don't have a kid because you think it'll make Embry happy. Do it because you want to have a kid, because nothing else could complete your dream of having your own family.' Sam said.

'You are so sappy and sentimental. You'll be a great dad. Tell anyone I said that and I'll kick your butt.' Layla saps.

'Kick my butt? How? You got one good leg.' Sam teased.

'Fine. I'll give you nightmares, instead. Let's start with a very detailed description of how, when, where, and with whom I lost my virginity to. Like most teenagers, I was horny and had blossomed…' Layla started.

'No, no, no! I don't really need to hear how my best friend lost her V card.' Sam interrupted.

'Best friend? That's it. I'm making us matching t-shirts that we're going to wear every Monday and Thursday. They're going to be pink and sparkly and low cut to show off your man boobs.' Layla said.

'I do not have man boobs.' Sam sighed.

'Can I motorboat them?' Layla asked.

'What?' Sam asked.

'You know...haven't you ever tried to motorboat Emily's boobs?' Layla asked.

'I'm still not sure what it is.' Sam said.

'I can do it to myself, but it's better to do it to someone else. The bigger the boobs the better it is.' Layla said.

'I just Googled it.' Sam said.

'Is that not the greatest thing ever?' Layla asked.

'I doubt Emily would let me do that to her. She's trying to get her milk to start producing. No touching or motorboat-ing or anything. It really sucks, too.' Sam grumbled.

'At least you can still get laid.' Layla said.

'Nope. She's afraid it'll throw her into premature labor. I can kiss her and that's about it.' Sam said.

'It's like we're twins. Kind of. Lame twins. Miserable, desperate for sex but unable to get any twins. This does suck.' Layla groaned.

'Tell me about it.' Sam said.

'You coming over later today? I'll teach you how to blaze it.' Layla said.

'Em will probably be with me and she can't be around it.' Sam said. 'But I heard all your thoughts and stuff when you were high a little while ago.'

'At least you'll never find out what my dreams were.' Layla said.

'Go to sleep you horrible, terrible, one legged weirdo.' Sam said.

'Sam? Will Embry come back today?' Layla whispered.

'Definitely. I'll make sure of it.' Sam said.

'Okay. Go back to sleep.' Layla said.

…

Paul parked his bike in front of his house, helping Marsaili off. They had found another place to eat and spent the day getting to know everything about the other. Paul took her to his favorite places around Forks and the rez. He even took her to the cliffs to watch the sunset. He listened to her stories about skipping school to go to the cliffs in Scotland, just to smell the air and feel the wind on her face. She asked Paul what it was like being able to phase into his wolf form. Marsaili walked in and went to Paul's room while Paul went to Layla's room to check on her.

"Hey." Paul said.

"Hey. Did you two have fun today?" Layla asked.

"We did. How are you feeling?" Paul asked.

"Bored. Horny. Restless. Tired." Layla said, chuckling.

"Where's Embry?" Paul asked. "I figured he wouldn't leave your side."

"I don't know. We had a fight." Layla said.

"Really? What about?" Paul asked.

"He wants kids." Layla said.

"Ah, gotcha. I think it's a male wolf thing. It's like...I want to get Marsaili pregnant, but at the same time I don't. I don't want the responsibility of raising and taking care of a kid." Paul said.

"Exactly. He got mad and left." Layla said.

"He's right outside, right under your window." Paul said.

"Really? Tell him to get his butt in here." Layla said.

Paul walked over to the window and opened it, telling Embry to get inside. Embry climbed through the window.

"Dude, you need to stop bugging my sister about having a kid. Believe me, I feel the urge to knock my Imprint up. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do it. I don't want kids now either. Instead of punishing her for it, you need to be glad she actually stuck with your sorry ass after you repeatedly chose that cow over her." Paul said.

Embry stood quietly in the center of Layla's bedroom, staring at how Seth was curled around his female. Seth raised his head and looked around sleepily.

"Seth, how about you go home and sleep and let Embry make up with Layla." Paul said.

"But I'm comfortable." Seth whined softly.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Paul ordered.

Seth groaned and got up trudging back to his house. Embry pulled his shirt and shorts off, making Paul walk out and shut the door on his way out, mumbling that he didn't need to see that. Embry approached the side of the bed that Seth recently vacated. Layla pulled the sheet back and Embry slid into the bed. He tilted her head towards his and and kissed her gently. He had to pull away when he heard Layla moan softly. It killed him to have to deny her. They hadn't had sex in nearly a week and he was ready to explode, going from 3-4 times a day to nothing. Layla could smell how horny he was getting and slid her hand into his boxers, teasing him.

"Layla…" Embry hissed.

Paul walked back into his bedroom, flipping his stereo on and turning it up. Marsaili looked up at him slightly confused.

"Layla's jacking Embry off. I don't want to hear that." Paul said.

"That sounds hot. Maybe I'll go watch." Marsaili said, grinning.

"Or you could get a front row seat and watch me." Paul growled.

"I love watching your O face." Marsaili said.

"I love watching your O face, especially the third time in a row." Paul said. "But since you want to take your time and get to know me, we're going to have to wait on that."

"That's okay. I know how to get myself off now. I'll just go take a shower." Marsaili said, getting up and heading for the door.

Paul growled and picked her up, bringing her back to the bed.

"I don't think so. I'll be giving you all your pleasure." Paul growled.

"Paul...what are your kinks?" Marsaili asked.

"That...I don't think you're ready for that. I don't want you to get freaked out and leave." Paul said.

"How did you find out that you were into the kinky stuff, then?" Marsaili asked.

"Porn." Paul shrugged. "Then I went out and tried what turned me on. And I really, really liked it."

"When's the last time you...went to partake in your kinks?" Marsaili asked.

"About a week ago, maybe 10 days." Paul answered.

"Are...are you going to...go back to whoever you do that with?" Marsaili asked.

Paul wanted to smirk. Time for a little fun. See how far his little redhead could be pushed.

"I was thinking of tomorrow night, where it's Friday." Paul said.

"With another woman?" Marsaili asked.

"Women. Plural." Paul replied.

Marsaili narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'll just go find the cute one I met in the hospital earlier. Dr Cullen's son...I think his name was Emmett?" Marsaili said.

Paul growled and grabbed Marsaili. His heart hammered in his chest how close his Marsaili had come to that bloodsucker.

"When did you meet Emmet?" Paul asked. "Did he hurt you? Touch you? What happened?"

"Calm down, Paul. I'm fine. Why would Emmet hurt me?" Marsaili asked.

Paul pulled her into his lap and checked her neck, wrists, and thighs. Marsaili sighed and let Paul do whatever he had to so he could stop freaking out. He checked her head to toe.

"Where and how did you meet him?" Paul asked.

"When we went to the emergency room and we had to go out because of the x ray? I met him trying to find the restroom. He introduced himself and said he'd came to find his dad. He was very nice, I don't know why you're freaking out." Marsaili said.

"He could have hurt you! Killed you! Took you from me!" Paul said, feeling his knees go weak. "He could have taken you away from me...I never would have known…" he whispered.

Marsaili frowned, crawling up and straddling Paul's legs and wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Paul held onto Marsaili and buried his face against her neck, breathing in her scent, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't phase.

"I'm okay. We're okay, Paul. I'm safe and sound, here in your strong arms, in your bedroom, on the reservation. Close your eyes and just concentrate on what you are feeling, okay?" Marsaili instructed.

Paul closed his eyes, giving all of his trust to Marsaili. She started at his scalp, gently scratching over his skin. She peppered feather soft kisses against his face. She scratched her nails over his back, making him shiver.

"Just breathe deeply, Paul. Wolf, calm down, too. I know you just want to come out and see for yourself that I'm okay, but maybe you can come out later when we're outside near the woods? I don't want Paul to be upset with you if something gets broken okay? You're such a strong, beautiful wolf and I know you'd never hurt Paul. Or me. I'm sorry me talking to Emmett upset both of you. I never want either of you to be mad. Do you forgive me?" Marsaili cooed.

"Ours." Paul growled.

"Always." Marsaili promised.

...

 **A/N: review and vote in my poll please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Layla bit her lip, looking over at Embry. He was breathing heavily, trying to control his body. He knew his Layla was turned on, could smell it from a mile away. It killed him to know that he would take care of her needs but couldn't. Instead of ravishing her, Embry moved as close as he could to Layla, wanting to get his scent back on her, and in her hopefully soon. Morning would come all too soon and he would lose the precious alone time with his Layla.

"You better get all the rest you can. The very second Carlisle gives me clearance, I'm going to fuck you not only through the mattress, but through the floor and ground as well. You will physically gain weight from how much I'm going to fill you up. You'll have more of my DNA inside you than I do." Embry promised.

"I can't wait. We're going to fuck on every available surface." Layla said, snuggling into him. "In every house. And school."

"Hell yes." Embry agreed.

…

Marsaili wondered why her being around Emmett had made Paul so upset. She wasn't attracted to the guy, and never would be. Paul sealed her affection and, dare she say it, love, for him from the moment his skin touched hers. He ignited the fire inside her, he awakened her magic within her body, literally. Marsaili wanted to wait until she and Paul had known each other longer before giving herself to him, but at the rate they were going, she'd be lucky to last a couple more days. She should have been more terrified. In a strange country, sharing the bed of a guy she'd barely known, doing things with him that would surely earn her a swift and terrible punishment from both the house mothers and Bonnie if they were to know.

"Paul? Am I a whore?" Marsaili asked, looking over at him.

Paul frowned and pulled Marsaili closer, wondering what made her ask that.

"No, little red. I'm the whore, remember?" Paul said, trying to make her laugh.

"You're not a whore, Paul." Marsaili said softly.

"Why would you think you're a whore?" Paul asked with all seriousness.

"What else would you call someone who is contemplating sex with someone they met just a few days prior? Who does sexual things with said guy? Isn't that what a whore is?" Marsaili asked.

"A whore, in my opinion, is someone who has sex with anyone. Strangers, friends, lovers, anyone and everyone, with no care if they're taken or single. No love is shared between the two people. That's what a whore is. I think that, as long as you know the person and the two people truly love each other, then it's wonderful. Why?" Paul said.

"Because even though we just met a few days ago, I just can't get my mind off of being with you. I hate being apart from you and I hate when you're upset or mad. I love when I wake up in the middle of the night to go pee and your arms are wrapped tightly around me and you pull tighter when I try to slide out to go to the bathroom. How you growl in your sleep when I roll over and get too far from you. In the middle of the day when you pull me into a hug and I lay my head on your chest and I hear the strong, steady beat of your heart. It lets me know that you're here, with me, close to me, protecting me, caring for me. I've never felt at home anywhere until I woke up in your arms that first night here. And I was just thinking about...us. Together." Marsaili said.

Paul's heart beat double time within his chest. His little Imprint was pouring out her love for him and he felt on top of the world. He grabbed Marsaili and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. He felt Marsaili smile against his chest and he pressed kisses against the top of her head.

"Mar…" Paul whispered. "Are you sure you want to give me that great honor? I'm not saying we have to right now..I just don't want you to regret giving me your V card. I know that once we do make love...fuck...that and kiss you are the only things I'll ever want to do. I just couldn't live if you were to regret me." Paul whispered hoarsely.

Marsaili pulled back, looking up at Paul.

"How could I ever regret you or anything I do with you? I'm pretty sure you're it for me, my first, my last, my only. I don't really want anyone else. I can't really picture myself with any other guy, Paul. It makes me feel sick to my stomach when I think about even touching another guy like I touch you." Marsaili said, frowning. "And it really pisses me off to think about another girl even touching you."

Paul pulled Marsaili back to his chest, winding her long red hair around his fingers and pulling it up to rub against his lips. He stared down at his precious little Imprint and loved how she looked back up at him, so hopeful.

"I promise you'll be the only one to ever touch me, kiss me, to love me ever again." Paul said.

Marsaili tugged him over to the bed, pulling Paul to lay beside her and scooting as close to him as her body would let her.

"I love how warm you are." Marsaili said, burrowing into the warmth.

"Just imagine how warm I'll be inside you." Paul growled softly.

"How...how are you going to fit inside me, though? You're not exactly small. Nothing about you is small." Marsaili asked.

"My fingers and my mouth. Trust me. I'll fit after a few good orgasms." Paul said, licking his lips.

"But not all of it will fit." Marsaili said.

"I'll fit. And it'll be a perfect fit." Paul said.

Marsaili tugged Paul until he was braced above Marsaili on his elbows. Marsaili scooted down until they were even. She looked up at him.

"Watch. There's no way all of you will fit." Marsaili said.

Marsaili grabbed his rock hard erection and held it against her stomach. The length surpassed her navel with a few inches to spare.

"See? I doubt my vagina is that long, Paul." Marsaili said.

Paul groaned as he looked down. Seeing his dick laying on her stomach made him even harder, seeing pre cum leaking steadily onto her skin.

"I bet you a million kisses and a blow job it'll fit." Paul said, grinning.

"So either way I'm going to be touching your dick?" Marsaili asked. "Could be worse."

"Could be worse?" Paul asked.

"What if I had to touch Quil? Or Embry? Or even Jared? Touch their weird dicks. Maybe even have them pop my cherry." Marsaili shuddered.

Paul growled dangerously at the thought of Marsaili even getting near any other guy, much less touching them intimately. Her delicate, pale hand touching their...their…

The growl that escaped Paul's throat made Marsaili scoot away and grab a pillow and hold it in front of her body. It was deep and dangerous and made him shake all over. A soft whimper escaped her lips. That little whimper of slight fear pierced Paul's anger,making it deflate completely. He cursed himself as, once again, his anger made his Imprint fear him. He held his arms out to Marsaili, wanting her to come back to him off her own accord and not because he pulled her. Marsaili moved the pillow and crawled back over to him, into his arms, right to his chest.

"I started thinking about you with any other male….touching them…" Paul growled.

Marsaili bit his chest when he started growling, making him stop and look down.

"Nope. Don't even think that. Because it will never happen." Marsaili said, grabbing his hands. "This is yours." she said, putting his hand over her heart. "And these." she slid his hands down to her boobs. "And especially this." she said, moving his hands down between her thighs. "All yours. And only yours. Property of Paul Lahote."

"Mmm all mine? Even these?" Paul asked, gently caressing her lips.

"Hmm...yes." Marsaili replied, kissing his fingertips.

Paul smiled and pulled the sheet up over the both of them, seeing his little red headed Imprint yawning.

...

 **A/N: review and vote! Drama coming up soon! Thank you Tan and Jessie for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning found Marsaili tangled up in Paul's arms and legs and Embry nearly completely wrapped around Layla who had finally went to sleep. Sam helped Emily into the house, who insisted they make and bring Layla a big breakfast. Jake had rigged up a wheelchair to accommodate and stabilize Layla's leg so she would be able to get around. Emily was setting up breakfast in the kitchen while Sam went to wake up the sleepy heads. He started with Paul and Marsaili, taking care not to look at the volatile male's Imprint in case she wasn't wearing pajamas.

"Paul, pack breakfast. Wake up, brother." Sam said.

Paul groaned and pulled Marsaili's sleeping form under his body, shielding her nudity. He knew Sam wouldn't ever look, but the possessive wolf in him wanting to make 1000% sure of it.

"Give us a few." Paul finally said once his female was tucked safely underneath him.

Sam patted his back once and walked out to give the couple privacy. He walked across the hall to Layla's bedroom and opened the door, walking in. He grinned when he looked at her bed. Layla, leg propped and stabilized, with Embry's naked body wrapped around her, conveniently covering her chest and crotch.

"Wake up, you two. Emily's made breakfast. Layla, Jake has rigged up a wheelchair that will let you roll around and keep your leg stable." Sam said.

Layla groaned, raising her hand and flipping Sam the bird. Embry raised an arm to grab Layla's hand but saw it left her crotch exposed and covered it again.

"This isn't fair." Layla whined. "His hand is literally right on my vajayjay and I can't even enjoy it."

"Bacon can give you a mouthgasm. That's kinda close." Sam said.

Sam walked over to Layla's clothes and pulled out a shirt dress before going over to her dresser and pulling out a bra and a pair of panties.

"Dude! Don't be touching her lingerie!" Embry growled. "How would you like it if I went through Emily's?"

"Em, he's not creeping it to jack off in. He knows you can get up without leaving me all naked and that I'm not about to go out among people without my bra and panties." Layla said.

"And how do you know that?" Embry asked, glaring at Sam.

"Because I know his thoughts. And me in a sexual way is not one of those thoughts. His first thought upon seeing me naked would be 'Do you want my shirt?'." Layla said.

Sam nodded and handed the clothing to Embry. "Come to the kitchen when you're done. Jake is bringing a wheelchair over here for you to use. Until then, we can rig up a splint to keep your leg still, yeah?" Sam said.

Sam turned and left, even though his instincts were screaming at him to go back and make sure Embry did it right and didn't hurt his Layla.

'Wait….' Sam thought to himself. 'My female? My female is Emily. Layla isn't my female. Fuck, why does that piss my wolf off? Layla isn't your female, wolf. Stop that growling.' Sam ordered his wolf.

'She's the Alpha female wolf and that makes her mine, even if only by default.' Sam's wolf piped in.

Sam stopped mid stride in the hallway. Why was his wolf getting all possessive and claiming someone that wasn't and could never be his?

'You know that's not right. Embry is her Imprint and she his. Alpha or not, she's not yours. And don't even think of telling or trying to show me otherwise. End of.' Sam growled to his wolf, walking into the kitchen.

'Mine.' his wolf growled.

The pack was beginning to crowd around the table when Jake and Leah walked in, Jake carrying the wheelchair for Layla.

"Let's go see if she'll fit in this with her leg, Leah." Jake said, going down the hallway. Sam automatically followed, going to her bedroom, making sure she was fully dressed before Jake and Leah came in.

"Hey, Sambo. Hey Jake….sexy bitch." Layla said, grinning at Leah.

"This is dad's old chair and I rigged it up so it'll keep your leg still and stable. So, like, no sharp turns or narrow places. Quil and his grandpa are making ramps for the houses and Dad is helping them." Jake announced, walking into Layla's room. "Oh, and Sam, Carlisle ways to come over and check up on Layla around 9 this morning. I told him it was cool."

"Carlisle only. I want Seth and Leah to meet him at the entrance and escort him here." Sam ordered.

"He can control himself, Sam. He did do surgery on her. Twice." Embry said. "I highly doubt he'd throw everything away like that."

"My way or the highway, Call." Sam growled. "Are you going to fucking challenge me?"

Embry growled softly but backed down at the authority in his Alpha's voice.

"He's only looking out for us and everyone else on the rez, Em. It's okay." Layla said, reaching out and grabbing his hand, pulling it to her lips for a kiss.

"Hey guys, Carlisle just called. Seth and I are going to meet him at the entrance and bring him here." Leah said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Jake walked over to the bed with the chair, setting it up for her. He went to pick Layla up and was met by dual growling-Embry and Sam. He backed away with his hands held up.

"I'll get her, she's my Imprint." Embry growled, bypassing Sam and Jake.

Sam had to hold himself back from going after Embry, knocking him out if the way so he could get his...not his Layla. Fuck, he had to stop that. Layla is Embry's.

Embry gently picked Layla up, taking care not to jar her leg, and placed her in the wheelchair, situating her leg into the brace. Jake bent down and made minor adjustments to the brace that held her injured leg. He moved the hem of the shirt dress up so he could adjust the padded restraint that kept her leg still and was suddenly picked up by the neck and slung against the wall.

"Jake!" Layla cried out. "Embry, what the hell?"

Jake stood up, shaking. He was seconds away from phasing when Paul and Marsaili walked in.

"What the hell just happened?" Paul asked.

"Jake outside! Paul, take him to the forest! Embry, kitchen with me now! Marsaili, will you help Layla finish getting ready and bring her to the kitchen, please? " Sam ordered.

Paul kissed Marsaili before all but dragging an angry Jake outside. Sam glared at Embry until he finally walked out.

"What happened? Marsaili asked, going over to Layla and fixing her hair into a neat braid.

"I think the lack of sex is really starting to get to Embry. Jake had to move the hem of my dress up to adjust this thing and I guess Embry thought he was going to go right for the pot of gold, even though Jake has Leah. Next thing I knew, Jake was flying into my wall." Layla said.

"Yeah, he seems very strung out." Marsaili said.

"That reminds me, go through my closet and dresser and pick out what you like. And I won't take no for an answer. If you don't take at least half of what's in there, I'll start crying and tell Paul." Layla said, smiling sweetly.

"You are so much like Paul. Okay, you've twisted my arm. Paul was on his head to buy me everything and I felt so guilty." Marsaili said.

"This means I get to buy more clothes. And guess what? I'm getting you some stuff too, since you're my new sister. I'm going to spoil you like I spoil everyone. Because I love it." Layla said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure once we get Bonnie out of the picture, you'll inherit whatever fortune she and Stefan had, so you'll be swimming in the moolah, baby!"

Marsaili's hands stilled in the middle of Layla's braid.

"I've never had any real money. I couldn't imagine being...rich. I literally come from nothing. Less than nothing." Marsaili said.

"Well now you've got a huge family and you've especially got Paul. I'd say in the fall you'll go to highschool with us." Layla said.

"But I'm not Native American and technically I have no legal guardian here." Marsaili said.

"Hmm. We can fix that. I have an idea. Two ideas, in case the first one is a bust. Three. Three ideas. I think we'll do the third one first. Home school online. I can pretend to be Bonnie and enroll you and you can use my laptop." Layla said.

"You're a lifesaver, Layla. I don't know how I'm going to thank you for everything." Marsaili said.

"Just don't do Paul in my room, okay?" Layla said, laughing when Marsaili blushed madly. "You're a Lahote."

"Technically, I'm a Wallace. Well, Romanov." Marsaili grumbled.

"Nope. You're a Lahote. Especially if Paul gets his way. I proclaim you Marsaili Lahote." Layla said.

Marsaili wiped her eyes and hugged Layla closely.

"Okay, pick out a cute outfit for the day and let's go eat breakfast. My bra and undies will do until we can get you some that'll fit you. Oh, get the green satin tie back to there and some capri leggings. So comfortable." Layla suggested.

Marsaili smiled and went to get the bra and panties and shirt and leggings and walked into the closet to change. A few moments she walked back out.

"Hot." Layla smiled. "Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Marsaili pushed Layla carefully into the kitchen, pushing her to sit between Embry and Sam. Jake sat across from Sam, beside of Leah. He was still glaring at Embry.

"Jeez...Embry, did you apologize to Jake?" Layla asked. She took Embry's silence to mean no. "Embry Alexander you apologize to Jake, you know darn well he wasn't trying to sneak a peek at my vajayjay!"

Embry glared and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Jake." Embry muttered.

Layla frowned, mulling over what she and Marsaili had talked about earlier. Embry was bouncing his leg up and down so far and hard she was sure it'd fly off. Even though he'd slept, he looked exhausted.

"Embry, will you take me back to my bedroom? I didn't take any medicine this morning." Layla asked.

"I'll go get it." Sam volunteered.

"Not that medicine, Sam." Layla said, looking over at Sam.

'You need to take your meds, Layla.' Sam said mentally.

'I did.' Layla said. 'I wasn't talking about actual pills.'

'Then what is it?' Sam asked.

'Well, I was going to give him a bj. He's really strung out and I think it's the whole no sex thing. I mean, he snapped hard at Jake.' Layla said.

'Oh. Gotcha." Sam said.

"Em?" Layla whispered, taking Embry's hand.

Embry growled and stood up, pushing Layla back toward her bedroom.

"Close the door, please." Layla said.

Embry sighed and kicked the door shut.

"Where's your medicine?" Embry asked.

"In your shorts." Layla said, smiling.

"Huh?" Embry asked confused.

"I am going to suck your dick, baby. So get over here and fuck my face." Layla said sweetly.

"That'll hurt your leg." Embry frowned.

"My leg isn't going to be getting your dick. My face is. And throat." Layla said.

"No." Embry said.

"Did you just tell me 'no'?" Layla asked. "For real?"

"I'm not going to want to stop with your mouth. I'll want to go right to my favorite place and that'll hurt you. So no." Embry said.

"Haha, very funny. You almost had me going there." Layla said.

"I'm serious." Embry said.

...

 **A/N: omg such drama! Tell me what tippy think. I need to know. I'm still stuck on chapter 27 because idk if you ask love it, hate it, what you wanna see, etc. Review, pm, and vote!**


	26. Chapter 26

Marsaili looked at Paul who was frowning. Everyone at the table was frowning, except for her and Emily.

"What's wrong?" Marsaili asked.

"I think we should take our breakfast outside." Paul suggested.

"Breakfast at our house. Everybody grab a plate and bowl." Sam said, standing up.

Just then, Leah and Seth walked into the house with Carlisle behind him.

"Everything okay?" Leah asked, looking at Jake.

"Ah, about that…" Sam said slowly. "The lack of uh...intimacy is really getting to Embry and Layla. He's flat out denying, uh...oral."

"And that's our cue to leave." Paul said.

Marsaili grabbed her plate and a bowl and followed Paul and the others to Sam and Emily's.

Sam stayed behind to try and moderate both Layla and Embry. The group decided to take the shortcut through the woods. Marsaili looked all around as they walked on a dirt path. Paul had told her that deer, bears, squirrels, and owls were all over the forest and she was excited to see them. Marsaili was looking, trying to spot an animal when a flash of white caught her eyes. She glanced around, trying to see what it was. She looked up and saw Bonnie on a tree limb for a fraction of a second and a sliver of terror ran over her body. Marsaili dropped her plate and screamed.

"Marsaili, baby, what is it?" Paul asked, concerned.

"I saw Bonnie! She was up on that tree limb! I saw her, Paul!" Marsaili yelled.

Paul growled, his whole body shaking.

"Seth, you and Leah take Emily and Marsaili to the house and do not fucking leave! Now!" Paul growled.

Within seconds, he phased into his wolf, with Jake and Jared right behind him in their wolf forms. Seth picked Marsaili up while Leah took Emily and they ran back to Paul's house, breakfast forgotten. Within a minute, Marsaili and Emily were safe back inside the house, Seth and Leah locking every door and window.

"Sam!" Leah yelled.

Sam walked into the kitchen and frowned, seeing his Imprint and Marsaili pale and scared. He immediately pulled Emily into his arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Marsaili saw Bonnie out in the woods. Paul, Jake, and Jared phased and took off to find her.

The growl that came from Sam was deadly and dangerous. Embry walked in, pushing Layla, both having heard. Carlisle was right behind them.

"I'll call and let everyone know to be on the look out on our end." Carlisle said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Embry, you and Seth and Leah stay inside. I'm going to patrol the house in case she doubles back." Sam ordered.

'Be careful, Sammy.' Layla said mentally.

Sam kissed Emily deeply before going over to Layla pressing his forehead against hers for a few seconds, ignoring Embry's soft growl. He walked outside and phased, patrolling around the house.

"Why does he do that?" Leah asked. "The forehead thing? He doesn't do that with any of the rest of us."

"We started it when I was stuck as a wolf. It just kinda became habit." Layla said, shrugging.

"Sam explained it as a hug-high five type thing. I think it's sweet." Emily said, smiling.

"I think it's creepy." Embry muttered.

Layla looked over at Embry with a glare.

"And that's why no one here asked you what you thought about it." Layla said.

"Edward, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are going out to hunt for her. I told them I'd stay here to keep an eye out." Carlisle said, walking into the kitchen.

"How's Layla?" Marsaili asked, trying to keep her mind distracted.

"She seems to be healing really well. A few more weeks and I wouldn't be surprised if she is up and running." Carlisle said.

Layla looked over at Embry with longing in her eyes. She reached out for his hand and grabbed hold of it, trying to pull him to her. Embry looked back at her, frowning. He pulled his hand away, hating himself for it. He knew if he gave in, he would be unable to stop himself with just a hand job or blow job. He hadn't been inside Layla for a week and he was about to explode. He wanted nothing more than to smell his scent radiating from her every pore. To put his scent inside her, to feel her milking him dry of every drop. He was getting antsy, paranoid, jealous, and mean.

Marsaili watched the silent interaction between Layla and Embry and felt her heart break for Layla. Just as she was getting ready to speak up and give Embry a piece of her mind, the door unlocked and opened. Within seconds, she, Emily, and Layla were surrounded by Embry, Leah, Seth, and Carlisle all posed in an attack stance. Sam walked in, followed by Paul, Jake, and Jared. Sam went right for Emily while Jake headed for Leah. Paul pushed his way to Marsaili and picked her up, holding her tightly to him.

"Sam, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Paul got her scent and tracked her, but she jumped the line to your side. Emmett chased her but she got away. I'm going to double up patrols. If she comes back, we'll get her." Sam said.

Layla propped her head up on her hand, looking slightly bored and irritated.

'What's wrong, babygirl?' Sam asked mentally.

'Embry won't let me give him a bj still. What if I wanted to lick up every drop because I craved it? Now Bonnie's cracker ass is out there just lurking all crazy got everyone in a tizzy. I just want to get out of this house and away from all these happy ass sex having couples.' Layla replied.

'Paul and Marsaili aren't having sex.' Sam said.

'No but trust me, it's going to happen very soon. I can smell them both and it pisses me off. I can smell Embry. Jake and Leah. I can smell Kim on Jared. I can still smell you and Emily, but it's fainting. Do you even know how bad it is that, in my head, I'm starting to wonder how good sex with the guys in this pack would be? Because my own Imprint is rejecting me left and right saying if he can't have sex then he doesn't want oral either…' Layla said, tears falling silently.

"Layla? What's wrong? Is it your leg?" Marsaili asked, seeing Layla's tears.

Layla just nodded, not wanting to explain the real reason. Leah frowned, having been watching Layla from over Jake's shoulder. She knew when one of her two best friends was feeling down. She could smell it-the desire and lust she was feeling for her Imprint who was ignoring her. It smelled like pineapple and cloves. She knew what the others smelled like when they were horny. Jake's scent was her favorite. Raw leather and vanilla. It made her absolutely weak in the knees. Embry was ginger and pumpkin, which went great with Layla. Jake told her that her scent was a sawdust and ocean water scent. Sam was orange and chocolate. Seth, her brother, was one that she also loved, but didn't turn her on - green apples and caramel. Quil was fresh cut wood and cherries. Emily smelled like rain, and Marsaili like strawberries. Paul smelled like fresh bread and diesel. Kim smelled like bananas. Claire, Quil's little Imprint, smelled like watermelon.

"Emily, I think that, until we take care of Bonnie, you should go visit your parents, yeah? I don't want her to take you and hurt you and our son." Sam said.

Emily nodded, not putting up an argument. Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as her belly would allow.

"Marsaili and Paul are welcome to stay at our house. Layla is welcome as well. Bonnie is more than likely going to target them and we are well equipped to handle Bonnie should she come our way. She would not expect them to leave the reservation." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for the offer, Carlisle, but I'm not leaving the rez." Layla said.

"Maybe you should. It would be safer, and Carlisle would be right there should something happen to your leg." Embry said.

"Blow it out your ass, Call." Layla muttered.

"Excuse you?" Embry growled.

"Nothing will happen to my leg in this house. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Nothing will happen to me ever again in this house." Layla said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Embry asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean. Because everything here is what *you* want." Layla grumbled.

"Oh yeah, because I'm the one who always gets my way. No, wait. That's you, Princess Lahote." Embry snapped.

"Go suck a dick." Layla growled.

"Why don't you? Oh, that's right. You can't." Embry smirked.

Layla stiffened at his words. Before she could react, Sam punched Embry, knocking him out cold.

"Daaaammmnnn!" Jake said.

"Well he did deserve it." Leah said.

Sam walked over to Layla, pressing his forehead against hers.

'Are you okay?' Sam asked mentally. 'What he said was completely uncalled for and very cruel.'

'Sam...is there a way to like...reverse an Imprint?' Layla asked softly through their link.

'I don't know...no one has ever wanted to before. I'd have to ask Old Quil and research it.' Sam said.

'I can't handle much more of this. In this one week alone, we've had 2 fights. You know how Imprints aren't supposed to even consider someone else in a sexual way? I have. I'm fucked up so bad. I need to get out of here. I need a car.' Layla said.

'Maybe things between you and Embry will get better when your leg is completely healed and those thoughts will go away?' Sam suggested.

'So you think I should endure several more weeks of this shit on the possibility that Embry might stop being such a dickhead? What if I get hurt again? If he's acting like because he can't have sex with me after just barely a week, how would he act if I ever got knocked up and sex was out of the question for 3 months? Is he only going to be nice to me when he's balls deep inside of me? I can't do this and it's not fair for anyone to ask that of me.' Layla said.

'Don't leave. Come stay with me until you're better. The moment Carlisle gives you a clean bill, we'll go out and you can get a car. If, at that time, you still want to leave, I'll help you. But just...don't leave? If it makes me a selfish asshole then I'm just a selfish asshole...just please don't leave.' Sam begged.

'Sam, don't do that…' Layla said quietly.

"Guys? Hate to break up whatever weird bonding thing you're doing, but Embry is coming around and I think he's gonna be pissed." Leah said.

Sam moved and turned around so that he was shielding Layla.

"Get your butt out of my face, Sam." Layla said. "Embry won't do anything to me."

"Marsaili, why don't you and Paul go do...something in another room. Leah and Jake and Seth could escort Emily home. Sam, how about you and I go to the porch and talk about a plan of action?" Carlisle suggested.

Embry sat up, rubbing his jaw. He stood up and growled at Sam. Sam stepped right up to him, getting right up in Embry's face, still towering over him by a good 6 inches.

"Do not fucking challenge me. I'm still your Alpha." Sam growled back. "And you most certainly do not be mean and cruel to your Imprint. Keep it up and you'll lose her."

"Is that a threat? Are *you* going to take her from me?" Embry growled.

"He wouldn't have to take me." Layla interrupted. "I'm going to stay with Sam until my leg is healed. Then I'm leaving."

"And coming back here, right?" Leah asked.

"Not so much here as not here." Layla said.

"You can't go. You're my Imprint. You can't leave me." Embry said.

"Sam, I'm going to pack some clothes and things, okay?" Layla said.

"Layla...you can't go…" Embry said.

"I'm sorry, are you being nice Embry or asshole Embry? Because the way you jump around from nice to mean, I just don't know. And I don't want to be in this relationship if, any time I get hurt or if I don't want to have sex with you, you turn into this gigantic douchebag. I deserve better. I got hurt enough waiting on you to get your head out of Audrey's ass. I'm not going through this shit again." Layla said before turning her wheelchair around and going to her bedroom.

...

 **A/N: sorry the chapter was late. I'm stuck on the next chapter. I'm dragging my ass bc its the big sex scene (which may be broken into 2 chapters) and I want it to be detailed and emotional and perfect. Leave me some love! Reviews, pm, and vote on my poll please!**


	27. Chapter 27

Paul took Marsaili to his bedroom, seeing the massive pile of girls clothes on his bed.

"Layla made me take half." Marsaili said, smiling softly. "I couldn't argue with her."

Paul smiled, seeing how excited his Imprint was getting over the clothes and made a mental note to thank Layla later. Marsaili walked over to Paul and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know we'll catch Bonnie and destroy her, right? You don't even have to worry." Paul said.

"What if she hurts you?" Marsaili asked.

"She won't hurt me. I'll rip her to fucking pieces." Paul promised.

Marsaili stood on her tiptoes, pulling Paul down for a kiss. Paul lifted Marsaili just under her butt and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking contact with his lips. Paul groaned hoarsely, pulling Marsaili's head back, exposing her neck to him. He licked and sucked, marking her as his. Her little moans of pleasure only spurred him on.

A loud banging on the door startled Marsaili, making her pull away. Paul growled dangerously.

"Can you all wait until we're gone? We don't want to be around when you two start bumping uglies!" Leah said, laughing.

"I'll have you know that what Paul will be bumping isn't ugly." Marsaili said, grinning.

Leah groaned and laughed.

"You two were made for each other! That's something Paul would say!" Leah said.

Paul smiled proudly

"You all better hurry! I'm getting ready to rip his shorts off!" Marsaili called out.

Layla rolled her chair into her bedroom and looked around. Her bed held so many memories of her and Embry. Why was he acting this way? So mean?

"Layla?" Embry whispered from her doorway. "Please don't leave?

"Why should I stay? So my own Imprint can deny me and make fun of the fact that he denied me?" Layla asked.

"I'm sor-" Embry started.

"Do you know what I asked Sam? If there was a way to end us being Imprints." Layla whispered.

"What? No! No, no no. I don't want anyone else. Why would you even ask that?" Embry said, coming over to kneel in front of Layla.

"It's barely been a week without sex and you're already mood swinging. I really wanted to give you pleasure for the fact that I wanted you to cum. I wanted to give you pleasure. I wanted to see you happy and less stressed. Hell, I wanted to taste you again because I missed the taste of you on my tongue! And you just denied me. And mocked me. Saying no is one thing, Embry. But mocking me for it?" Layla said, her voice breaking at the end.

"Do you think I didn't want you to do that?" Embry asked. "It fucking killed me to tell you no. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew if you went down in me that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would literally have fucked your throat. What if I did that and ending up hitting your leg? Or getting so caught up on my orgasm that I fall on your leg? What if I did and it made your leg irreparable and Carlisle had to remove it? I can deal with you being pissed at me because you think I'm a jerk. But not if I kill you or make you lose your leg." Embry admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Layla asked. "What's been going through my mind...that you only liked me because the Imprint drive made you and that all I was good for is sex."

"I would love you even if we could never have sex again, Layla." Embry said.

"Then stop being such a dildo." Layla said. "I'm still going to stay with Sam for a little while, though."

"But why?" Embry whined softly.

"For one I don't really want to listen to Paul and Marsaili have sex every 3 seconds." Layla said.

"Hey! I would last longer than that!" Paul yelled out.

"And two, I don't want Sam to be all alone while Emily visits her family." Layla said.

"What about me?" Embry asked.

"You can come too if Sam says it's okay." Layla said. "And Paul, I bet you wouldn't last 5 seconds after you get inside Marsaili so don't even pretend that you would!"

"You can come stay with me instead…" Embry offered.

"No offense, your mom is great, but whenever we're there she keeps asking for grandchildren." Layla said. "She'll keep throwing hints. And I keep telling her no, no kids from me but feel free to pop out some siblings for you and then she gets mad."

"Why go further when the first one came out perfectly?" Embry asked, grinning. "Are we okay? Do you...are you going to end the Imprint?"

"I was more than ready earlier….what you said, Embry...I didn't deserve that. Believe me, I'm craving you and everything about you just as bad if not worse. I thought you only wanted me for the sex and now that I'm not able, you're pushing me away. So I was going to set you free." Layla said.

"Are you in love with Sam? Or do you have a thing for him?" Embry asked bluntly.

"I love him but I'm not in love with him. Just like I love Jake, but I'm not in love with him. I don't exactly know what our relationship is. It's like...best friend slash soul twin slash...I don't know like...he's a presence in my head and my soul and it feels right that he's there. I don't really know how to explain it. It feels like if I let myself...I could fall...in love...with Sam." Layla said.

"Are you going to let yourself?" Embry whispered. "I don't want to lose you...not to Sam, not to anyone. Please...I can't...I need you. This isn't the Imprint urge talking. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry I hurt you but please...I love you, Layla."

"Em…" Layla said, holding out her arms.

Embry knelt down and, careful of her leg, went to her arms, wrapping his own around her waist, burying his face against her chest. Layla gently urged his head up and kissed him deeply, feeling relief when he returned her kiss desperately.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure Emily made them leave us some breakfast." Embry asked.

"I can't have you for breakfast?" Layla asked, looking up.

Embry shook his head and pushed Layla out to the kitchen.

Marsaili looked over at Paul who had a wide eyed look on his face.

"Paul? What happened?" Marsaili asked.

"Layla considered ending the Imprint with Embry. Damn. I would die if that happened to us. I would deserve death if I did anything to you that made you want to end the Imprint." Paul said.

Marsaili frowned and moved to straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss his lips. She gently tugged his lip between her teeth.

"I don't ever, ever want to end the Imprint. You're it for me and I love it. I love knowing that I have the sexiest, most amazing guy I've ever seen and known. The only guy who will ever kiss me, give me pleasure, be inside me." Marsaili whispered.

Paul groaned softly, raising his hips underneath Marsaili. His hands grabbed onto her hips, pressing her down as his hips pressed up. Marsaili let out such a delicious sounding moan, her head falling back, exposing her neck. Paul growled softly and raised his upper body, attaching his lips to her neck, sucking and biting. Her neck was riddled with his love bites and it turned him on so much to see them. It turned him on even more to see she didn't try to cover them up or hide them, but wore them proudly.

Marsaili pushed Paul gently to lay on his back again, following him down. She attacked his very sensitive neck, dragging her teeth across the skin, leaving her own bite marks. His hoarse moans spurred her on, his fingertips digging into her hips to increase the friction between them. Marsaili raised up, pulling the shirt off of her back and tossing it to the floor. Paul looked up and his eyes went wide. Marsaili was wearing a black lacy push up bra that perfectly set off her pale skin.

"If I've died then I know I've went to paradise if this is what I see." Paul said.

"If I've died then I know I've gone to hell. I feel you under me but not inside of me and you've got me so turned on that I could explode." Marsaili said, pouting.

Paul smiled wickedly as he flipped them over, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground before kissing Marsaili senseless. Fuck...she looks delectable in that bra. Paul thought to himself. He popped open the button and zipper on his pants, loving how Marsaili's eyes were glued to his every action. He slowly pulled his shorts off, leaving his boxer briefs in place. Marsaili's eyes flashed to his before glaring at the offending piece of fabric and moving back up to his eyes. Her hands went to the waistband on his boxer briefs and made to pull down but he pulled away, moving her hands. The look of pure confusion and sadness crossed her face.

"But...mine? I want." Marsaili whined, looking up at Paul.

"You're so cute when you're confused. I love how your eyebrows furrow. The way you pout like I just took your favorite toy away." Paul said.

"You *did* take my favorite toy away." Marsaili said, crossing her arms.

"What's your favorite toy, baby?" Paul asked, grinning.

"Right now, your mouth and your fingers. But I want a better toy. A bigger toy." Marsaili said. "But if you don't want me to have it…"

"Oh, you'll be getting it. But only after I've got you begging, crazed for me, desperate for the release only my body can give you." Paul growled.

"I have a question, it might be a mood killer, though." Marsaili said.

"I bet I can guess. Birth control." Paul said.

Marsaili nodded. "There's a few that are good but require a lot of visits and cash to get. Condoms are cheap and quick but it feels wrong to think that some flimsy piece of rubber is going to come between me feeling you inside me."

"I don't want to feel you from inside a condom." Paul said. "Let me call Layla. She's got one of those things that last like 7 years."

"Did she get another phone?" Marsaili asked.

"Yeah. Kai sent her one. He kept her old, smashed phone from the wreckage to trade in for insurance and overnighted a brand new one." Paul said.

"That was very kind of him. Okay, call her." Marsaili said, smiling.

Paul picked up his phone and dialed his sister, hoping she would have some ideas.

...

 **A/N: ooohhh getting steamy hmm? And drama-tastic! The big sex scene is coming up (lol coming) and so far it's spanning 2 chapters and I'm only halfway done. It might span 3 chapters before it's over and done. Leave me some love, people! And vote in my poll!**


	28. Chapter 28

Layla talked to Paul and Marsaili about the different types of birth control and how they affected her when she tried them, and why she finally chose the IUD.

"If I were Marsaili, I'd try the 3 month shot first because it's instant and lasts for 3 months. If you all like it and want something that's really long lasting, as in you don't want kids for 7 years, then I'd do the IUD. Marsaili can go to the health department for the depo shot. Our I bet even Carlisle could do it after a V exam." Layla said.

"Thanks, Layla." Paul said. "I'll talk to Marsaili and we'll let you know what we pick."

Paul hung up and looked over at Marsaili, curled up in his bed in only her bra and leggings. She looked so fucking perfect, so beautiful, her bright green eyes set off by her red hair, her pale skin encased in the lacy black. Marsaili sat up and pushed Paul to lay on his back moving so she could straddle his hips. She laid her body atop his, laying her head on his chest.

"This is my favorite sound to listen to." Marsaili said softly. "It means you're here, you're alive."

"You know what my favorite sound is? When you scream my name over and over in pleasure." Paul said, smirking.

"Before we get worked up again, we need to think about birth control. I'm not too eager to be a teenage mother." Marsaili said "Eventually, yes, but not just yet."

"Mmm…" Paul said, smiling. "Give us about 5 or 10 years and we can start popping them out left and right. I think we should take Layla's advice and do the shot. She said it starts immediately and lasts 3 months. She mentioned the pill takes too long and we're both flat out against condoms. Maybe if you like the shot we can eventually do the IUD."

"I agree. How do you all go about getting birth control here?" Marsaili asked.

Paul bit his lip in thought before dialing Layla again.

"Layla, we've decided on the shot. How can Marsaili get it?" Paul asked.

"Hello to you, too. Come pick me up in a few minutes and we'll head to the Forks Health Department. They'll just do an exam and then she'll get the shot." Layla said.

"How much will it all be?" Marsaili asked. Paul repeated her question to Layla.

"I'd say all of it, if they don't give her the no insurance discount, wouldn't be more than $350." Layla said.

"I can't afford that. And there's no way I'm letting you shell out that kind of money." Marsaili said.

"Tell her that since she's my sister, that the money I took from Bonnie will cover it. If she thinks to argue then tell her I'll punch her in the boob." Layla said.

Paul relayed the message and laughed when he saw Marsaili cover her chest, grinning.

"Oh and we are so going clothes shopping after. You can't say no because I'll cry and no one wants to see a girl in a wheelchair crying." Layla said.

…

Nine hours later, Paul pulled back into the driveway with Marsaili, Layla, and Embry in tow. It had only taken Marsaili an hour to get the exam and injection. The other 8 hours Layla and Marsaili spent going from shop to shop in Port Angeles. Layla purchased a lot of baby things for Sam and Emily before buying Marsaili a complete wardrobe, buying quite a few things for her, even things for Paul and Embry. Layla bugged Paul until he stopped at a sex toy shop and Layla loaded Marsaili up with lube, restraints, little toys, and even sexy lingerie. She made Paul and Embry stay in the truck as to not spoil the surprise. Embry helped Layla into her chair before giving her a few of the bags to hold while he gathered the rest. Layla made sure even was separated on the drive home.

"Are you sure you two don't wanna come over tonight? I'm gonna get high and bug Sam until he does too!" Layla said.

"Maybe another time?" Paul said.

"I know that look. Embry used to give me that look. I miss that look." Layla pouted.

Embry and Layla went back to Sam's house with their bags while Paul and Marsaili took theirs inside the house. As soon as Paul walked into his bedroom to start putting stuff up, Marsaili dropped her bags and started her attack. She slid her hands up under his shirt, dragging her nails down his chest and stomach. She felt Paul shiver and drop his bags before turning around. Marsaili smiled innocently, reaching for Paul's shirt and tugging up.

"You're not supposed to be wearing a shirt." Marsaili said.

Paul pulled his shirt off, seeing the look of desire on his Imprint's face. He was the luckiest male in the world to be given such a beautiful Imprint. She pulled him down for a kiss and smiled when he felt her fingers working the button on his pants.

"Eager?" Paul asked.

"I like it best when you're naked." Marsaili said plainly.

"But what about you? You've got all those clothes on." Paul frowned.

"Because I've got something special on underneath and Layla showed me how to strip a little bit. And I wanted you to be naked so I could see if it makes you hard." Marsaili said shyly.

"You'd make me hard just by looking at me." Paul growled. "But yes, little red, strip for me." he added, pulling his shorts off and going to sit up on the bed.

Marsaili was nervous as she tried to remember what Layla had told her. She started with her shirt, pulling it up and off slowly. She saw Paul's eyes glued to her every movement and saw he was already getting hard. Marsaili pulled down her legs and bent over to pull them off, hearing Paul's strangled groan. She stood up, feeling herself blushing slightly.

"Marsaili…" Paul whispered hoarsely. "Did you pick that out for me?"

Marsaili smoothed her hands over the lace and silk fabric. Layla made her get the green and black teddy, telling her it would drive Paul crazy wanting her.

"Do you like it?" Marsaili asked.

"I fucking love it. Do you even realize how fucking sexy you are? So fucking perfect. And all mine." Paul growled. "Get the ring out. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"I also have some other stuff that maybe we could use? Layla suggested them…" Marsaili said.

"Bring the ring over here and show me everything." Paul said.

Marsaili dug in his drawer until she found the little silk bag that contained the cock ring and a bag from the sex toy store. Marsaili dumped the contents on the bed. Paul smirked when he saw the assortment of flavored lubes, the restraints that attached to the bed, and toys.

"I can't wait to try it out on you. Especially the restraints. See you squirming in tortuous pleasure, just an inch away from orgasm, begging and pleading for me, my dick deep inside you." Paul growled. "Fuck...I can smell how wet you're getting for me, little red. Are you soaking through that teddy just for me?"

"Paaauuulll…" Marsaili whined softly, squeezing her thighs together.

Paul saw how he was affecting his Imprint and felt a rush of pure male pride. He made Marsaili wet. He made her wanting. And it was most definitely going to be him who gave her the greatest pleasure she had ever known. His wolf was growling happily at that fact.

"Whatcha want, little red? You want me to make that ache better?" Paul cooed.

"I want your mouth and fingers...and maybe even…" Marsaili paused, blushing.

"Tell me, baby...tell me exactly what you want." Paul growled softly.

Marsaili thought for a moment, biting her smiled and crawled down the bed towards Paul on her hands and knees, pouting.

"You don't want to be inside me? Why can't I feel you from the inside?" Marsaili whined. "I want you right here."

Paul grabbed the cock ring and slid it to the base of his dick, groaning softly as he did so. Marsaili loved watching him handle himself.

"I would love to be inside you 24/7. To do nothing more than feel you squeezing me as I slam you headfirst into the greatest pleasure you'll ever know." Paul said.

Paul leaned up over Marsaili until she was flat on her back, kissing her deeply. He slid the straps from her shoulders, pulling the material down with his teeth, nipping and kissing each little section of skin that was exposed. Marsaili's little sighs of pleasure drove him on, making the cock ring feel tighter and tighter. He finally pulled the teddy from her body and decided to forego the teasing, so eager to taste her.

He pulled her thigh apart and pulled her legs over his shoulders, his mouth going right to her core, licking and sucking. He slid one finger deep inside her, finding her g-spot and tapping it repeatedly. He felt Marsaili tensing up before he added a second finger, scissoring them to help stretch her. Marsaili's back arched off the bed when he tapped her gspot with both fingers and used the tip of his tongue on the little bundle of nerves.

"Paul! Yes, yes, yes, don't stop!" Marsaili said, her accent thicker.

Paul slid in a third finger, though it was a tight fit, Marsaili accommodated. He sucked hard and Marsaili shook with the intensity of her orgasm. Paul felt her milking his fingers, feeling how tight she could still squeeze and wanted nothing more than to bury his dick deep inside her.

"Paul, fuck, so big!" Marsaili whined in pleasure.

"That's just three fingers. My dick is at least twice as big around as my three fingers." Paul growled.

"You're going to split me in half!" Marsaili groaned.

Paul grabbed the lube and started working it inside and out of Marsaili, trying to add a fourth finger. Marsaili tensed up and started backing away on the bed. She tried to squeeze her thighs together.

"Baby, are you okay?" Paul asked, removing his fingers.

"It's too much. I'd rather have your dick than 4 fingers. It...I don't know. It didn't feel right. Can't we just try your dick and a lot of the lube?" Marsaili asked.

Paul removed his fingers and frowned, feeling like shit that he caused Marsaili to tense up and feel pain. He sat up on the bed and opened his arms to Marsaili, hoping she didn't distrust him or hate him for hurting her. Marsaili took one look at his open arms and didn't hesitate to go to him. She straddled his legs and sat on his thighs, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders, burying her face against his neck.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." Paul whispered against her skin.

"No, Paul...it wasn't that it hurt, hurt. It just wasn't comfortable. Too many fingers felt...well, wrong. The only thing I want to fill me up that much is this…" Marsaili said, gently stroking his dick.

"It's going to hurt." Paul said softly. "Even if we use the whole bottle of lube. No matter how many fingers I use to try and prep you. You're so right and I could feel your barrier. It's gonna hurt for a little while and feel really, really full. And I fucking hate that my body will cause you pain. It's the only time I wish I was hung like an ant."

"You said we are Imprints, right? Like, completely created just for each other?" Marsaili asked.

"Exclusively created only for you. As you are for me." Paul confirmed.

"Then that means your body was created just for mine. That my body was made to withstand and withhold yours perfectly. I know it's going to hurt, but it won't last forever. Soon, very soon, it's not going to hurt at all. Soon, very soon, I'm going to crave your body, your touch, every single thing about you, and your body will fit perfectly inside mine with only pleasure. I know it'll hurt at first for just a little bit. But that's part of it. And I'd rather it be from you than anyone else." Marsaili said.

Paul pulled Marsaili to his lips and kissed her deeply, slowly, passionately. Marsaili returned his kiss and blindly groped for the bottle of lube. She felt Paul shudder slightly when she started to coat his dick with lube, gently jacking him off. She raised up on her knees, hovering just over his dick and slowly lowered herself.

...

 **A/N: lol another midnight chapter this will have to do for tomorrow lol omg lol I'm too fucking high right now so there's gonna be mistakes but shh is okay. Leave me words and shit!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you sure you're ready, Mar?" Paul asked softly.

"I think you meant to ask yourself that question. Because I know that once you're balls deep inside me, my body will turn into an addiction for you." Marsaili taunted with a smile.

"I think it's my body that will turn into an addiction for *you*. Once I can tie you up and tease you for hours...having you beg me for release…" Paul said.

"A mutual addiction. But it's not me who's going to get tied up. That will be you, wolf boy. All tied up and begging *me*." Marsaili said.

"Oh I don't kn-ah! Fuck!" Paul groaned.

Marsaili lowered her hips until just the head of Paul's dick had just barely entered her,already stretching her. Marsaili gasped.

"You're in all the way, right?" Marsaili asked, biting her lip.

"Give or take about 9 inches." Paul groaned. "You're already tight as a vice on the head."

"9 inches more?!" Marsaili groaned.

"Just breathe through it. Inch by inch, little red." Paul said softly, massaging her hips with his hands.

Marsaili slid slowly down, stopping when he was 2 inches deep. She was breathing hard.

"This is it. No more." Marsaili groaned. "I feel you everywhere all at once and it's not that you're long, I mean you are, but Mother of God you're too, too thick!"

Paul was trying to breathe deeply, glad he had the cock ring on. He would have blown his load at least twice by now.

"You're doing so great though, Marse." Paul said softly, pulling her head to his for a kiss. She gently teased feather light touches over his neck as she deepened the kiss. Marsaili felt his thighs shaking with pleasure and it turned her on even more knowing that she had that effect on him.

"You are right here with me, baby, you are so right here." Paul groaned softly. "You feel so fucking perfect. You are perfect."

Marsaili took a slow, so breath and pushed her hips down, feeling Paul trying to hold her hips steady, not wanting her to hurt. She looked down to where they were joined seeing him slowly disappearing inside of her body. She slid down nearly another inch and stopped when she felt him pressing against something.

"I think you hit a dead end." Marsaili said.

"Not so much a dead end as your barrier. Your maidenhead. Your cherry." Paul clarified. "This will be the most painful part…"

"Then let's go ahead and get it over with." Marsaili said.

"No, I mean it'll hurt like a bitch. You can punch me in the throat if you want." Paul said.

Marsaili grabbed his hands off her hips, knowing he'd try to stop her from doing what she had planned on doing.

"Like a bandaid." Marsaili whispered.

"What?" Paul asked.

Marsaili held onto Paul's hands before pushing her hips down hard and fast, his dick shattering her barrier, pushing his dick balls deep inside her. Marsaili paled and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Marse, baby, fuck, are you okay? Fuck, I should have stopped you." Paul fussed, wrapping his arms around her.

Paul heard Marsaili crying so softly and it broke his heart into a million pieces. His body had caused his precious Imprint to cry. He wanted to chop his own dick off so it would never cause get pain again.

"I'm so, so sorry, Marse. Fuck…" Paul whispered, rubbing her back gently. "I won't move, I swear it. We don't ever have to do this again, I swear it. I'll get chemically castrated so you won't ever even have to worry about it. You won't even have to think about trying to get me off. I'll bring you pleasure with my mouth, baby, every single fucking day. Twice a day. No, three times a day. As many times as you want." Paul promised. "Punch me in the throat, I deserve it for hurting you."

Marsaili buried her face against his neck, closing her eyes and letting his voice calm her body.

"You feel so fucking amazing around me, Marse. Like heaven. I wish I could take that pain from you. Fuck, I don't even know what to say. Do you want me to pull out?" Paul asked.

Marsaili tried to move slightly to see if it could relieve some of the pain, but it only succeeded in making Paul groan hoarsely. Marsaili's nails dug into his back, making him hiss.

"Baby…" Paul whispered. "Don't move."

"Don't tell me what to do or I will punch you in the throat." Marsaili snapped. "You're splitting me in two and you keep talking."

"There's my little red." Paul chuckled softly. "But seriously...all this wriggling you're doing? Keep it up and I'm going to pound your sweet little ass into next week."

"And then I'll kick your ass on Thursday." Marsaili muttered. "Okay, I'm done being in control. I suck at it. Your turn."

Paul gently maneuvered Marsaili, holding onto her tightly until she was laying in her back, Paul braced on his arms above her. He peppered her face with kisses so he could sneak his hand between them.

"You feel so tight, so warm." Paul whispered, sliding his finger over her clit. "And you're still right here with me, so swollen and begging for my touch."

Marsaili whimpered softly at the teasing touches from Paul. He pulled his finger back and licked it before sliding his hand back down. He rubbed teasing circles around the swollen bundle of nerves, making Marsaili's eyes close and her body tense up around him. Paul grunted at how good she felt, trying not to let his need for release drive his actions. Paul pulled out slowly, only a couple inches before pushing back in, setting up a slow, gentle rhythm.

"Is this okay, Marsaili? Does it hurt? Are you still hurting?" Paul asked, concerned.

"I really kind of like it. Like I'm a little sore, I feel really full but it feels better now." Marsaili said.

"I will make you see stars, little red." Paul growled.

Paul pulled out hallway and angled his hips to hit her g-spot, thrusting in short, hard bursts against her. He heard Marsaili's sharp intake of breath and feared he had hurt her again.

"Fuck, Marsaili, I'm so sorry!" Paul apologized, stilling his hips.

"What? Why? Why did you stop?" Marsaili asked, frowning.

"Because I heard you gasp in pain." Paul frowned.

"What? Pain? If I was in pain, I'd tell you. That felt really good. Can you keep doing that?" Marsaili asked.

Paul grinned brightly down at Marsaili, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he pulled out nearly all the way, slamming his hips back and angling to hit her gspot hard. He felt Marsaili clench around him, making him use greater effort to pull out and thrust again.

"Fuck! Marse, I can feel your tight little pussy gripping and holding onto my dick!" Paul said hoarsely.

"Paul? Harder!" Marsaili growled.

Paul pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders, tilting her hips upward. Marsaili smiled at the wicked look in Paul's eyes. Paul grabbed his phone and took a picture of his point of view, turning the phone to show Marsaili. She clenched a little around him.

"Take the ring off…" Marsaili said.

"But I wanted to make you cum a few times before I got off." Paul said.

"I don't want to wait that long to feel you explode with pleasure inside me...I want to feel you filling me to overflowing with your cum, baby...I want you to empty your balls deep inside me. I will be mad at you if you don't give me every drop and mark me inside and outside." Marsaili growled.

Paul grunted when he felt the ring holding back yet another orgasm. He was breathing hard, trying to let the sensation pass before he removed the ring. He pulled out of Marsaili very slowly and Marsaili whimpered softly, feeling empty and hating it.

"I bet you're going to cum a few seconds after taking the ring off, yeah?" Marsaili asked.

Paul shrugged and looked away, hating that she was right.

"How about you get me like right to the edge and then you take the ring off and push in a few times and we cum together?" Marsaili suggested. "I love it when you go down on me."

Paul was so grateful Marsaili didn't make fun of him for not being able to hold his orgasm back. He knew she never would, either. Paul slid down the bed pulling Marsaili up to sit on his face.

"Paul!" Marsaili gasped.

"Can we at least try it this way once? I fucking love it when I look up and see you shaking from pleasure." Paul said.

Marsaili finally agreed and Paul pulled her hips down, burying his face between her legs, his mouth sucking hard on her clit. Marsaili's hips bucked and she tried to move but Paul growled and refused to let go of her hips.

"Keep doing that! Ride my fucking face, little red!" Paul growled out.

Paul felt Marsaili shudder above him as he continue to lick and suck, knowing she was close to cumming.

"Paul...fuck! S-stop or I'm gonna cum! Get inside me!" Marsaili said.

Paul hated to move but-he could stay like this forever-but he wasn't about to ruin anything for his female. He pulled her off his face and she eased the cock ring off of Paul. Paul laid her on the bed, his fingers rubbing teasing circles around her clit. Paul took a deep breath and angled his hips, thrusting in hard to hit her gspot. Marsaili's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of perfection. Paul pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, going even deeper, making Marsaili moan loudly.

"I can't hold it Paul!" Marsaili whined.

"Cum for me! Cum all over me baby!" Paul ordered.

Marsaili gave into the sensation and let go, coming hard around Paul, milking him. Paul growled loud enough to rattle the windows as he came, pushing himself as deep as he could go, filing Marsaili. Her orgasm spurred his on and on as Paul's orgasm kept sending Marsaili over the edge. Paul's hoarse moan sounded so hot to Marsaili.

In what felt like hours, Paul's orgasm finally waned and he collapsed on top of Marsaili, his entire body shaking with aftershocks. Marsaili welcomed his weight on top of her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and gently scratching.

"Mmmm...Damn. I can definitely get used to doing this everyday. Just as long as it's you on my dick and my face I'll be good." Paul said hoarsely. "I sound like hell." he chuckled.

"I tend to have that effect on men." Marsaili giggled softly.

"Nah, baby, I'm so good I screamed my own name." Paul teased.

Marsaili landed a loud smack to Paul's butt and grinned. She felt him stir.

"Really?" Marsaili asked, surprised. "You just came and you're already getting hard again?"

"You found another one of my kinks." Paul said.

"What? This?" Marsaili asked before landing another sharp smack to his butt. Paul groaned softly and she felt his dick getting harder and harder.

"Fuck...do you know how fucking perfect you'd look, my red handprint standing starkly out against your pale ass, baby? Fuck...I would be able to be in you 5 seconds before I started to cum." Paul said.

Marsaili smirked. Tonight was a long night of firsts.

...

 **A/N: ugh. What a weekend. So Friday night one of my besties and I got high and she wrapped gifts while I finished wiring this chapter. Talk about fucking hilarious! The next morning, we took a ccdw class that lasted over 6 hours. Good news is I passed and can carry a gun almost everywhere! The next day was her little boy's birthday. Then today I'm just so fucking tired of people. I've just started on the next chapter and I'm sorry if it's shit or takes a couple days to finish. Will you all leave me some lovely reviews so I can get out of the idiot induced Rahe I'm in and write the next chapter? I just need something.**


	30. Chapter 30

Layla had set her things up over at Sam's house, getting the Deadpool movie ready for when Sam got back from taking Emily to the Makah reservation. Embry had patrol tonight, but wasn't happy at all with leaving Layla. Layla tried to get him to let her give him a bj, but he still denied her, which made her cranky.

'Sambo, are you bringing food home?' Layla asked, using their link.

'Pizza, just like you not so subtly hinted at earlier.' Sam said.

'What's wrong? You feel upset. I can feel it.' Layla asked.

'Peachy keen, jellybean.' Sam said.

'Liar, liar, plants for hire.' Layla sang. 'I won't make you tell me, but I'll give you the opportunity to get lit with me so it won't bother you so much.'

'I'm pulling in with the pizzas now.' Sam said.

'You're my most favorite person!' Layla said.

Sam shut his truck off and laid his head against the steering wheel. He was trying to write the argument between him and Emily off as hormonal pregnant lady craziness. But damn. It still hurt.

'Sammy?' Layla whispered quietly in his head. 'I sorry you sad.'

'Not your fault, babygirl. Never your fault.' Sam said.

'If you come in, I'll give you the world's greatest hug. It'll be written about in books and maybe even a made for TV movie will be produced. It'll have a huge fan base and we'll be celebrities.' Layla said.

Sam chuckled and grabbed the 4 boxes of pizza and headed inside. He found Layla laying on his bed with her leg propped up, surrounded by snacks and drinks. She opened her arms when she saw him and smiled brightly. Sam set the pizzas down and crawled on his bed, to her arms, hugging her just as tightly as she hugged him. He was in seventh heaven, especially his wolf. His wolf was itching to claim her as his. Since Layla phased into her wolf, she'd not been claimed by any male. Sexually. Her accent was begging him, and he knew it would affect every other male in the pack. Especially Embry. Sam couldn't stop himself from letting his scent fill the air and soak into her clothes and skin.

'Did you douse yourself in cologne in the truck or something?' Layla asked.

Sam paused, not knowing how to answer it, so he opted for ignoring the question.

'So how does this go down?' Sam asked.

'I was kinda hoping we could start this night off by getting really fucking stoned. Food is so much better when you're high. All your worries and cares just melt away.' Layla said. 'Just make sure the door is locked and you put your keys up.'

Sam went around, checking the doors and windows before putting his keys up.

'And change into something super comfortable.' Layla added.

'You just want to see all this naked. I knew it.' Sam said, laughing aloud.

'Uh, duh, why do you think I've been masturbating the whole time you've been gone? Need the money shot, baby!' Layla giggled.

Sam snorted and found his pajama pants, slipping out of his clothes and putting them on in the nursery.

'What, not even a show? Rip off. I'm leaving a bad review on Yelp.' Layla said, grinning.

Sam grabbed the pizzas and walked into his bedroom and stopped. Layla wasn't kidding about how serious the snack thing was.

'Let's eat the pizza while it's hot then we'll get high, watch Deadpool, and wait for the munchies to hit us. How does that sound?' she asked.

'I'm fucking ready for it.' Sam said.

'Do you wanna talk about why you're upset?' Layla asked, grabbing a pizza.

'Just...Imprint problems. Crazy hormonal pregnant Imprint problems. I'd rather never have to deal with it.' Sam said.

Layla passed him a box of pizza and Sam got up on the bed, beside of Layla. Layla pressed play on the movie and adjusted her ipad so they could both see.

Two and a half hours later, they finished the pizza and the movie.

'Are you ready for the greatest thing ever?' Layla asked, so excited.

'Might as well be, yeah?' Sam said.

'I packed two bowls so this will be the best fucking thing. Do what I do.' Layla said.

Layla showed him how to light, how to use the choke, and how/when to inhale, hold, and exhale. She giggled when Sam coughed the guest couple times. It took nearly half an hour, but the pair finished off both bowls.

"Saaammmyyy...how do you feel?" Layla asked aloud, grinning.

"Mmm...good. My skin feels good, my head is all like...shhhhh like white noise." Sam said, laughing. "I like it. My wolf is all...like…"

Layla giggled, seeing Sam's hands in the air, trying to grab something. Layla raised her hands and made a bird. Sam grabbed her hands and laughed.

"Oh man…" Sam sighed happily. "I need this after today."

"Mmm...you know, I only got to have sex for like 2 seconds with Embry when I was high...back when Paul hated me….mmm, you'll have to get high and try it. I highly recommend it." Layla said, giggling madly.

Sam started laughing hard making Layla laugh even harder. Sam pulled his hands down, taking Layla's with him. Sam compared their hands, letting Layla see the size difference.

"Your hands is like Godzilla and my hand is like...not the Godzilla." Layla said in awe. "Will you crack on the air conditioner I'm sweating."

Sam got up and laughed as he stumbled to turn the air conditioner down. He walked back in and saw Layla just holding onto her boobs through her shirt.

"What are you doing and why can't I do it?" Sam whined.

"It feels so goooood." Layla said softly. "You can. Just take your bra off."

Sam burst out laughing. "I don't wear bras. Do you?" he asked.

Layla picked her bra up and tossed it at Sam's head and giggled. Sam grabbed it from mid air and bright it to his nose, inhaling deeply, exhaling on a rumbling growl. Layla giggled, grabbing her ipad and pulling up the Deadpool movie again.

"Sammy, get your man boobs over here I need a pillow to lay on." Layla sang out.

Sam set her bra on top of the tall chest of drawers before walking over to the bed, pulling Layla to lay on his chest. At that very moment, his wolf was extremely content and his world felt almost complete.

"You wanna watch Deadpool again?" Layla asked.

"Whatever you wanna do, babygirl, I'm in." Sam said. He felt himself coming down from the high, but he was still so content.

Layla pulled up Deadpool and pushed play, so excited for Sam to watch it with her. Everything felt right. If only she had Embry here, on the other side, she'd be in heaven. A Layla sandwich. Nestled and safe between the two strongest, most beautiful males she'd ever known.

Sam watched the movie, but his mind was far away. In the wild, male wolves fought for dominance and mating rights to the Alpha female. He knew he could easily best Embry physically, and with how pissy he was being with Layla, he could almost guarantee he could woo Layla emotionally. He wanted to beat the shit out of his half brother for even making Layla upset for even a second. Did he not realize how lucky he is? Layla could and should have left his ass in the dust the first time he rejected her for Audrey. Sam stifled a sigh when he thought about Emily. They had been getting into more and more arguments lately. He loved her, and he definitely loved their son who was due in a couple weeks. He had a decision to make. Either devote himself 110% to Emily or give in to his wolf and go after Layla.

No.

He couldn't let his wolf take over.

He couldn't hurt his Emily.

"I gotta take a leak." Sam muttered before pushing Layla off of his chest, sliding out of his bed and all but running to his bathroom. He shouldn't be here.

He should be with Emily.

But Bonnie was somewhere out in the forest, after Layla and Marsaili. He had to stay here and help patrol and keep his pack, his people safe.

Layla frowned at Sam's abrupt departure. She had felt him stiffen and worried he was having a bad reaction.

First she had upset her Embry. Now Sam was upset. What next?

…

Marsaili and Paul went to the beach the next afternoon - Quil's Imprint, Claire, was having a birthday party. Marsaili put a short, green shirt dress on and let her long, red hair go wild and curly. Paul had his usual cut off jeans on.

"You look good enough to eat." Paul growled softly.

"I am good enough to eat." Marsaili said sweetly.

"That's what I'm going to be doing as soon as we get back home." Paul said.

"Maybe before, if I find a secluded enough spot." Marsaili said. "My V hurts and since it's your fault, you're going to kiss it better."

"I'd kiss it better 24/7 if you'd let me." Paul quipped.

"I'd let you, but Sam would come over all upset that I've just stolen his third in command away from him." Marsaili said.

"You wouldn't have to steal me. I'd go willingly." Paul said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm always ready for cake. Will you spray me down with sunscreen?" Marsaili asked.

Paul held up a bottle of SPF 105 and smirked. "Oh, yeah. If you get a tan or burned it won't be because I didn't try."

Marsaili walked out onto the porch and let Paul spray her exposed skin with sunscreen before they walked hand in hand to the beach. Paul saw Embry hovering around Layla who was set up in a beach chair. Sam was pacing around, stopping to stare at Layla every few seconds before stopping himself and resuming pacing. Quil had Claire in his arms, tossing her up in the air and catching her.

"Qwil! Qwil! Look it!" Claire squealed.

"What is it? Whatcha see?" Quil asked, not saying anything out of the ordinary.

"Qwil, look it! Like my movie we watched! It's Merida, Qwil! You got me Merida for my birthday!" Claire squealed even louder.

Marsaili smiled at her reaction, thinking she was Merida from Brave. Marsaili looked at Paul and winked before walked over to Claire who was bouncing excitedly in Quil's arms.

"Well hello Claire! A little bear told me it was your birthday and I flew all the way from Scotland just to party with the cutest girl ever!" Marsaili said, pretending to be Merida.

Claire's lips formed a perfect O as she looked at Quil before looking back at Marsaili, looking starstruck.

"Qwil, it really is Merida…" Claire whispered.

"And who's this? Is this the great Quil I've heard so much about?" Marsaili asked.

Paul and the others watched Marsaili interact with Claire and Quil, and how excited she was getting. Paul smiled with pride at his Imprint.

"That's a quality Imprint you have." Sam commented. "Claire will be talking about this for years to come."

"She looks just as excited and happy as Claire does." Paul said. "Are you okay, though? You've been off for a little bit." he added, tapping his nose.

"Just stress with Bonnie and with Emily and everything...I'm good." Sam said.

"I bet you're glad to have company." Paul said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go talk to Jared for a bit." Sam said, walking off quickly.

"Merida, can you play me a song?" Claire asked.

"If I had a fiddle I would, you wee little beastie. But I can sing you a song that my own mother sang to me when I was but a wee thing." Marsaili said.

Claire immediately reached her hands out to Marsaili who took her and held her as age found somewhere to sit. Quil sat right beside of her, with Paul on the other side. People slowly drifted toward Marsaili as she started to sing. Claire looked over excitedly at Quil before staring in awe once again.

...

 **A/N: so much has happened the past few days and I haven't been able to sit down and write. But I did this little bit last night and I hope you like it! Review and vote please!**


	31. Chapter 31

A few weeks had passed and Embry and Sam took Layla to the hospital for tests to see how far along she was in her healing. Sam had been acting strangely around Layla and she definitely noticed, and it wasn't a good feeling. First she drove away Leah and Jake. Then Embry, for the most part. Now Sam. She rubbed the center of her chest. Depression had set in and she'd dropped 20 pounds in those few weeks. A nurse wheeled Layla into an exam room where Carlisle was waiting. He frowned deeply when he saw her. "Layla? You been feeling okay?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Can I get out of the chair yet?" Layla asked, avoiding his question.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's going on." Carlisle said.

"There's nothing to tell." Layla said.

"Why do you look gaunt? And, quite frankly, you look a bit lifeless." Carlisle asked.

"Life. Can I get out of this godforsaken thing yet?" Layla asked.

"I would be okay with it, but you'll need to do some rehab." Carlisle said.

"I'll do my own rehab." Layla said.

"I'm not talking about sex." Carlisle said.

"Funny. Neither was I." Layla said.

"You can tell me what's going on. I legally can't tell anyone else. Not that I would. I'm concerned." Carlisle said.

"Everything is hunky dory." Layla said.

Carlisle sighed but walked over to Layla, taking the bandaging off her leg and helping her stand. Her legs were very shaky and unsteady, but she was determined to not be stuck in the wheelchair one second longer.

"Are you and Embry still at odds?" Carlisle asked, helping Layla bend and stretch her leg.

"You could say that. How would you feel if you couldn't bang Esme for several weeks?" Layla asked.

"Considering I spent every moment as a...new person...in a celibate way until I met her, I'd say I'd be okay with it. Sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship. If it is, then I think it's time to rethink the relationship. I'd love Esme just as much as I do now even if we never made love again." Carlisle said.

"Hm." was all Layla said in reply.

An hour later, Layla And Carlisle emerged from the exam room, Layla holding onto Carlisle and walking out slowly. Embry and Sam looked up when they heard the door.

"Is she okay?" Embry asked.

"She's stubborn, but with some rehab she'll be good as new." Carlisle said.

Embry smiled brightly and picked Layla up. Layla could already feel how hard he was and rolled her eyes. Sam stiffened beside them and she could tell he was breathing hard.

'What's wrong?' Layla asked, using their connection.

'He's already wanting to fuck you. You just got out of the wheelchair and all he's thinking about it sex.' Sam mentally growled.

'Why are you pissed off about it?' Layla asked.

'You know once he gets you out to the Jeep he's gonna put you in the backseat with him and start humping you.' Sam snapped.

'Don't be getting all pissed off at me. You think I like the fact that the nicest my Imprint has been to me in the past several weeks is only because he thinks he's getting sex? That the only time I got any reaction out of him that remotely resembled love was when I told him I thought about ending the Imprint? No, let's just ignore that and get all upset because of him wanting sex right now.' Layla bit out.

'Believer it or not, I kinda know how that feels. Except my Imprint, who is pregnant with my son, is away on a whole other reservation, away from me, my touch, my scent, my protection, because you pissed Bonnie off and now she's here and I have to deal with it.' Sam said.

He immediately regretted the words when he saw Layla's face fall. She turned her head to bury against Embry's neck, not wanting to look at Sam. Sam felt his wolf clawing at him on the inside, wanting to rip him to shreds for even daring to cause hurt to his Alpha female. Sam's phone rang and he growled an answer.

"Son, I want you to come on home. I've got news. It's urgent." Billy said.

"Is it Emily? Is it my son?" Sam asked, feeling panic settle over him.

"Just come on home. We'll be waiting for you. The whole pack will." Billy said, before hanging up.

"Something happened, we gotta go. Now!" Sam ordered.

Sam started to run back to his truck, his mind thinking of the worst things all at once. Layla felt his anxiety spiking and reached out to try to calm him.

'If it was bad, like if somebody died, Billy would have told you right then and there, you know? I'm sure Emily is okay and I'm sure the baby is okay, too.' Layla said softly.

Sam got into the Jeep and Embry set Layla in the back beside him. That irritated Sam, he wanted Layla in the front seat, safe from the groping hands of the horny teenage boy, but he peeled out of the parking space, going back to the rez as fast as he could. It only took him 10 minutes to get back to the rez, parking right in Billy's yard before running in. Embry picked Layla up and carried her, going for his house.

"What? No, I'm going to Billy's and see what's going on." Layla said, wriggling out of Embry's arms.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Sam can handle it." Embry said.

"Well regardless, I'm going." Layla said, limping back towards the Black house.

Embry growled but followed Layla and soon they were inside the house. Layla walked in and saw Sam looking beside himself, holding a newborn in his arms.

'Sammy?' Layla asked softly.

'She just...left him here. She told Billy she met someone and...didn't want to be tied down with a baby…' Sam whispered.

Layla moved through the people crowding Sam and the baby and hugged him tightly, pouring her strength into him. Sam held his son with one arm and wrapped his free one around Layla, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Sam, you're going to have to get some formula and bottles for the baby, and set up with a pediatrician. It's trial and error with formula as there's some babies who have very sensitive stomachs." Sue said.

'Don't worry. You won't be alone, yeah?' Layla said softly.

"Hey Sue, why don't you and Leah and Marsaili and Kim and everyone make a huge dinner to celebrate Sam's little man and the guys can set everything up on the beach real nice?" Layla suggested.

"That sounds great. You three go to the store and get whatever the baby needs and it'll all be okay." Sue said.

Layla led Sam out of the house with Embry following until they got to his Jeep. Layla motioned for Embry to drive and within a couple minutes, they were at Sam's house.

'Are you okay?' Layla asked.

'I don't really know what to feel. I mean...I should feel upset or something that Emily is...she just left...but I don't know. I'm terrified I won't be able to take care of him.' Sam said.

'You take care of all of us. You took care of me when we couldn't even communicate. Do you wanna stay home with the baby and Embry and I go get what you need from the store?' Layla asked.

'You want me to stay here? Alone? With the baby?' Sam asked, sounding panicked.

'You can come with us, definitely. Yeah, bring the baby and you two can definitely come with.' Layla said.

…

"I can't believe Emily would just abandon the baby and Sam like that. His own Imprint. I don't even want to imagine what that would be like." Paul said, pulling Marsaili close.

"I'm glad she stopped to give him to Sam instead of putting him into an orphanage or just on some random person's doorstep." Marsaili said. "Sam never would have found him."

"I think the only reason he's held up this far is because of Layla. She's like his sanity or something." Seth commented.

"Probably. But that's odd, you know. I thought we got 1 Imprint each...so why does Sam dote on Layla like she was also his Imprint?" Paul asked.

"Maybe it'll be good for all of them. Sam's going to need everyone." Marsaili said. "I can't imagine leaving you for anyone else. Especially leaving our child."

"I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth and bring you home." Paul said.

"You better." Marsaili said, wrapping her arms around Paul.

"Hey, Marsaili!" Quil called out. "Wait up!"

Quil jogged over to where Marsaili was wrapped in Paul's arms. He held out a bunch of coloring book pages, obviously colored by Claire.

"Claire wanted Merida to have these." Quil said, grinning. "She was way beyond happy, thinking that I brought her favorite character here for her birthday. I know you didn't have to pretend to be her, but I'm really glad you did. You made her very happy and I just wanted to say thank you."

Marsaili took the coloring pages and looked through them, smiling.

"I thought it was adorable. She's such a cute little thing." Marsaili said.

Paul beamed with pride at his female.

"I'll see you all later at the beach!" Quil said, walking off.

"I better go help Sue and Leah." Marsaili said, standing up.

"Time for a quickie?" Paul asked, smirking.

"I don't think anything involving you would ever be quick." Marsaili said. "Plus, I'd probably be limping after."

"Probably." Paul agreed. "But tonight, you're all mine."

"I'm always all yours." Natalie said.

…

A couple hours later found the pack and their families at the beach, celebrating the birth of Sam's son, whom he named Remington Wolf Uley, Remy for short. The pack had gathered around the proud father, each of them welcoming him to the pack. Sue had been eager to hold Remy and Sam handed him over.

"He looks like you did when you were a baby." Sue commented.

Sam smiled softly, watching how Sue was cooing to Remy, seeing her walk over to Billy. Sam looked around for Layla, seeing her talking to Embry, who had his arms around her.

'You okay?' Sam asked Layla, using their mental link.

'Yeah. He keeps hinting that he wants to leave, but I'm not going to. I can finally walk and everything all he wants me to lay on my back.' Layla replied. 'How are you? Where's Remy?'

'Physically, great. Mentally? Exhausted.' Sam said.

'When we go home tonight we'll get Remy's belly full and then we'll veg out.' Layla said.

'I don't think Embry would be too fond of that plan. I know he's itching to claim your wolf.' Sam said.

'Yeah, I guessed that by the third time he grabbed my ass and tried to get me to ditch the celebration.' Layla said.

'Can I punch him again?' Sam muttered.

'Why?' Layla asked.

Sam was about to reply when he heard Remy start to cry. Sue brought him back to Sam who was getting a bottle ready. Layla walked over, Embry right behind her. Sam was trying to get Remy to take the bottle, but he wasn't having it.

"Why won't he take it?" Sam asked.

"Maybe the formula hurt his stomach. Or he's gassy. Or wet. A million different things." Sue said.

Layla held out her hands and Sam passed Remy over to her. He calmed down almost immediately.

"It's Bonnie!" Marsaili screamed.

Layla looked up and to the left and saw Bonnie, looking pissed off and out for blood.

...

 _okay so its been for hell and ever and i feel like shit that I've neglected this story and my readers for so so long. Depression and anxiety and working and my kid have taken their toll on me. But I'm trying. So i changed the baby's name. The next chapter is short but it'll lead to a big ending. I lost my muse for my Carlisle of tight now. But I'm digging the sam layla story in my head. I also thought of a bff fic between Layla and Emmett maybe. Idk. But we will see!_


	32. Chapter 32

Sam, Embry, Paul, Jake, Leah, and Quil immediately phased into their wolf forms, going directly after Bonnie. Layla held Remy close to her, torn between phasing to help fight against her mother and protecting Sam's baby. She chose the latter, going over to Marsaili to try and pull her to safety.

"What a disappointment you two girls are." Bonnie said. "You took my Stefan away. How about I repay the favor?"

Sam growled dangerously, his brothers and sisters going to surround Bonnie.

'Get to safety!' Sam ordered.

Jake and Leah leapt into action from behind, followed by Paul and Embry, finally Quil and Sam. Bonnie was trying to throw them off and shake them off. She grabbed Quil by the scruff and threw him into a tree. She grabbed Leah only to have Jake going for her neck for trying to hurt his Imprint.

"Get off of me, you mutts!" Bonnie screeched.

Bonnie grabbed Embry by the neck and squeezed, making him yelp in pain. Layla was torn, wanting desperately to shift to save Embry and wanting to keep hold of the baby and get him and Marsaili to safety. Bonnie threw Embry into a tree, making him yelp in pain. Paul attacked her from behind and grabbed her thigh and jerked his head hard. Bonnie fell on top of Paul and hissed, opening her mouth and trying to bite him. Marsaili screamed as loud as she could, her fear and anger overpowering her. The earth beneath Bonnie and the wolves splintered and broke apart. The wind picked Bonnie up and sent her sailing across the beach and into the water. Marsaili was levitating and a bright light emanated from her skin. Layla, clutching the baby close, backed away. The whole pack was focused on Marsaili and her newfound ability.

Bonnie swam down the shore quietly and kept to the rocky cliffs. A high pitched whistle made every wolf scramble to cover their heads, some even howling in pain. Layla covered the baby's ears, not noticing the figure crawling up behind her.

No one noticed.

Bonnie grabbed Layla and the baby and took off at a run.

No one would have noticed if it wasn't for the telepathic link between Layla and Sam. Marsaili raised her arms and everything became quiet and still.

Sam phased instantly, his heart bottoming out.

"LAYLA! REMY!" Sam screamed. "BONNIE TOOK THEM!"

It would be 3 weeks before they would be found.

Three weeks of life at a complete standstill on the reservation. Bonnie having taken Layla and Remy was a loss that the entire community felt. Sam bounced from non-stop searching and begging whoever listening that he came close enough to let his mental link with Layla kick back in to laying in bed, immovable and inconsolable. Embry, on the other hand, became very volatile. Picking fights was his new favorite hobby. He lived for anger as his outlet to having been bereft of his Imprint.

Paul and Marsaili had hit a snag in their relationship-Marsaili blamed herself for the kidnapping of Layla and Remy. The 'if I only' statements pecked away at her mind constantly. Paul, being part of the pack, felt everything from Sam's hopelessness to Embry's anger. The deepest part of him shared his Imprint's guilt and turmoil.

One bright but cold morning, Marsaili slid out of bed and crept quietly outside, heading for First Beach. Maybe there was something they missed in their grief. Something that could maybe activate whatever it was that made her levitate. Maybe she had some kind of power that would help her find and rescue Layla and Remy. She went over to the farthest rocks and saw she wasn't along in her search. Sam, looking clearly exhausted, was going over every centimeter of the rocks and beach, desperate for something.

"Have you found anything?" Marsaili asked quietly.

Sam looked up, his eyes bloodshot and face looking gaunt. He shook his head.

"Nothing." he said, his voice raw.

"Maybe I can try to activate whatever it was that day and see if it can help us find them? Paul hasn't let me out of his sight and wouldn't let me even try. He exhausted himself and I snuck out." Marsaili said.

Sam looked desperate, nodding before Marsaili even finished talking.

"Besides me, no one else has taken any further steps to find Layla and my son. Thank you for trying." Sam said.

Marsaili walked over the sand, closing her eyes and letting her mind go back to that day. Giving validation to each and every feeling, memory, everything.

'Whatever power, whatever magic may be in me, let it help me find Layla and Remy and make my family whole again…' Marsaili repeated in her head.

Sam watched in quiet desperation.

...

 _so there will only be maybe one or two more chapters to finish this up. I forgot how i originally was going to end this... Lol. So for my Sam layla story, spoils i continue where this goes or have them together from where layla moved here in the beginning? Or be brand new unrelated to Paul? Thanks for my review Kagz419!_


	33. Chapter 33

Layla held Remy close, trying to soothe the crying infant. Bonnie had discovered that a certain pitch piped through the room where Layla was held prevented any communication to the mutts.

Marsaili called Kai in New York and filled him in on the situation with Bonnie, Layla, and baby Remy, hoping he and his family might have answers in how to help find them. He promised to call her back after speaking to his family and seeing what they suggested.

Marsaili paced, her heart aching for her male and especially for Sam. He had no idea if his son was even alive. Marsaili asked Paul to take her to the library on the rez so she could look at maps of the area. Bonnie hopefully wouldn't have gone very far, especially as Marsaili wasn't in her control. For days, Marsaili poured over the maps, studying them, marking locations.

14 days after Layla and Remy had been taken, Marsaili was once again looking at the maps. Old Quil came up to her.

"There is magic in everyone. There is old magic in you. I can feel it crackle in the air. Use your ancestors to find them. To bring them back. To end things once and for all. Use your lore." Old Quil said before walking away.

Marsaili got Paul to take her to the library so she could research. From open to close, and most of every night, Marsaili would read, research, and practice the magic inherent in her. It came naturally to her, it seemed. Nearly a week later, Marsaili was back at the maps, armed with a crystal borrowed from Carlisle on a silver chain. She laid a nap of the world out and closed her eyes, concentrating on Layla and Bonnie. She brought to the forefront of her mind the deity Brighid.

The crystal chain jerked in Marsali's hand, dropping and standing at a direct point on Washington. Marsaili pulled a map of Washington and concentrated again. Within seconds, the crystal landed on the map again.

"Sinclair Island?" Marsaili frowned.

"I will call the meeting. Be prepared to make your case to Paul and Sam." Old Quil said with a smile. It didn't take Marsaili very long to explain herself to the pack. She demonstrated the crystal for them, on multiple surfaces to disprove a magnet. Sam stood up and headed for the door.

"I leave in an hour. If you're in, you're in. It could mean your life." Sam said.

"I'm going." Marsaili said immediately.

"If she's in, I'm in." Paul said.

"I'll call her family in New York. Undoubtedly they will be on the first flight here. Mr. Ateara said Sinclair Islands is about 6 hours away. I'll go pack food and drinks for the trip." Marsaili said.

Paul kissed his Imprint, feeling pride and hope fill his chest. Sam walked over to him.

"She is a good one, your Imprint. Keep her." Sam whispered before walking out.

…

Kai and Mama Jules, flew immediately to Washington the moment Marsaili explained everything. The 5 of them met at Anacortes, exasperated when they found no ferry service would take them there.

"Does anyone know how to hot wire a boat?" Kai asked, grinning.

"Can't be too different from a car, right?" Paul asked, following Kai.

It took almost half an hour, but Paul managed to get the boat started. Sam, Marsaili, and Mama Jules boarded the boat and they sailed out to Sinclair. It was decided that Mama Jules, Kai, and Sam would shift to try and scent Layla. Paul would stay human like Marsaili and see if their location could be fine tuned.

Layla held Remy close, keeping him quiet as to not disturb Bonnie and gain her wrath again. She didn't know how much more her body could stand. The daily whipping or daily beating and biting was taking a hard toll on her. She fashioned a sling out of a blanket and used that to secure Remy to her chest so she could move around easier and give her arms a break. She paced the length of the room, desperate to find a way to escape. Bonnie had not fed in a few days and had to go out soon to find a human to drink from. She complained that wolf blood tasted sour (yet it didn't stop her from biting Layla when she got upset). If she could find an escape route or a telephone or somehow to shut off the high pitched noise that blocked her communication with Sam…

Layla whimpers and held Remy closer when Sam crossed her mind. He must be going insane. To have lost his Imprint and his newborn son… It made her chest feel tight and achy. She walked into the hallway and got as far as the bathroom before Bonnie jumped onto her.

"I know you're not thinking of trying to leave." Bonnie hissed.

"No, mother. I was going to the bathroom to wash. You've kept me safe. Helped me see how being with those… mutts… wasn't the way to be. I'd never leave you." Layla said softly.

"How about I turn you and we can snack on the whiny mutt baby." Bonnie offered.

"Thee reacting we want from then will be stronger if the child remains alive. Same if I'm not turned yet. I'm worth more human right now." Layla said, forcing herself to speak the words. "Not worth much, though. Without you, I'm worthless, mother."

"Truth. Get your chores done. I'm going to feed. I'm locking you in. Even if you tried to leave you'd drown. So don't even think of it." Bonnie said, walking away.

Layla sighed and walked to the window. If only she could step outside, away from the noise. She shook her head and started her chores. She didn't even notice the bear staring at her from up in a tree.

Kai peeked into the house, instantly recognizing Layla even though she looked like hell. Kai told his mom through the mental link and told her to alert the others. Sam ran instantly to the house, meet having run so fast and hard in his entire life. Paul shifted and had Marsaili hold onto his back as he ran. Sam ran headfirst into the door but barely making a dent. Layla, hearing a thump, cautiously went to explore. Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw 2 wolves and 2 bears outside her door and Marsaili standing back.

"Sammy! Paul! Kai! Mama Jules! The door is solid steel!" Layla called out.

Mama Jules stood on her back legs and tried to manhandle the door. Sam, desperate, charged as jumped at tree window, shattering the glass and scratching himself in the process. He shifted the second he landed, going right for Layla and Remy. Every instinct screamed to check them both out but her knew time was limited. He helped Layla climb through the broken glass. Sam shifted af lowered himself so Layla could climb on his back. He could sent the blood and injuries on Layla and it pissed him off to no end. They made it to the edge of the property.

Bonnie ran full force, knocking Mama Jules off the cliff into the water below. Layla climbed off Sam and followed her instinct to hide and protect the young. Sam, Kai, and Paul went in on the attack. Bonnie smirked and grabbed Paul, snapping his neck and tossing him to the side. Marsaili lost her breath. The sky turned blood red within seconds, Marsali's pain and anger talking over. Icy, biting rain couples with heavy, whipping winds surrounded them, lightning lighting the sky up in wicked flashes. Layla stayed low to the ground, using her body to shield Remy.

"YOU TOOK MY MATE!" Marsaili thundered, her voice warped and distorted.

Bonnie backed up, preparing to run. Marsaili held out her hands, raising them in the air. Bonnie levitated, her body twisting and turning. She looked at the house and within the blink of an eye, the house began burning hot and fast. Sam and Kai both jumped up and started grabbing and ripping, throwing body parts into the fire.

"YOU WILL ROT. YOUR LIFE FOR HIS!" Marsaili shouted, throwing Bonnie into the fire.

The rain turned into hail and the wind died down. Marsaili walked over to Paul, her heart shattering. She picked his wolf had up and held onto it, tears falling hard and fast. Sam shifted and ran to Layla and Remy. Aside from being chilly, Remy was no worse for the wear. Layla was bruised and bloody, but still alive. Kai took the first opportunity and ran down the cliff to check on Mama Jules.

"I summon She that is the natural mother of all things, mistress and governess of all the elements, the initial progeny of worlds,  
chief of the powers divine, Queen of all that are in the otherworld, the principal of them that dwell above, manifested alone and under one form  
of all the Gods and Goddesses...I summon the Healer, Daughter of the Dagda, of the Tuatha Dé Danaan to me! I beg of you! I give willingly what is asked of me!" Marsaili called out, her voice raw.

An old woman walked out from the fire, her features heavily distorted. She walked to Marsaili and Paul, seeing the look of anguish on her entire being.

"Why do you mourn over a mere wolf, child? There are many like him." the old woman asked.

"He is not just a wolf. He is Paul. My mate. My protector. A friend. A son. A brother. He is my everything. My soul. He was taken wrongly from me. I wished to summon Brighid and ask that she restore his life. That I would give everything I have in trade." Marsaili said.

"Would you give up your home? The very clothes off your back?" the old woman asked.

"Take them. Without Paul, I have nothing. I am nothing. I am less than existing." Marsaili said.

"How about your fertility? You would not be able to conceive. To hold life in your hands that you had made. To see your features mimicked." she asked.

"I would give my life to know Paul is alive and healthy. Take my heart. The breath in my lungs. It means nothing to me. Give me a knife and I will carve my organs one by one." Marsaili said.

A crow flew to land on the woman's shoulder, cawing. Marsaili bowed her head to Paul's wolf head, whispering her love to him. That she was sorry she has failed him. That she would join him as soon as she knew his sister and brother had made it to safety.

"Raise your eyes to me, daughter." the old woman said.

Within seconds, the old woman transformed into a breathtaking glowing light, making Sam and Layla shield their eyes. A woman whose beauty was too magnificent to behold stood in front of Marsaili and Paul.

"Your love is sincere. It pains me to see you in such agony, my daughter. But we cannot disrupt balance. One life must be traded for his. If you agree, an equal trade will be made. His life for created life. If you agree, from the moment he takes his breath, you will be barren. You will never be able to create and sustain life within your body." the woman said.

"Mother Brighid." Marsaili said, bowing her head. "I agree. Take everything from me, I give it freely and voluntarily. Anything for my mate. Please."

Brighid smiled and encased Marsaili and Paul in white light. Paul shifted into his human body and coughed as air filled his lungs. Marsaili gasped in pain as she felt being ripped into pieces. Within seconds, it was over. Brighid was gone. Marsaili blinked and saw Paul on his side, coughing. She crawled over to him.

"Paul!" Marsaili cried out, grabbing him. "My Paul!"

Sam and Layla walked cautiously over to the couple. Kai, carrying a limping Mama Jules over to the boat and waited.

…

"So, not to be morbid… but how is Remy still alive?" Kai asked while driving back to La Push reservation.

"My wolf… She took control in a way? She knew Remy was part of the pack. Son of the Alpha. He cried out of hunger and my body… made milk for him. I don't know how to explain it. My body knew he needed it." Layla said.

"I'm not surprised. Being as close to Sam and Remy that you are, it's to be expected. Your wolf will always know and do what's best for the survival of the pack. What was best was feeding the young and that's exactly what happened." Mama Jules said.

Sam pulled Layla closer, rubbing his head with Layla's as he held his sleeping son.

Paul sat in the back with Marsaili. After Sam and Layla told him everything that happened, he refused to let go of Marsaili (and she was okay with that!). It hurt him that she chose to give up having any children, but it made his heart full knowing that she was prepared to give everything up just to have him back.

"You're pretty much stuck with him forever now, sister." Layla teased.

"Hmm…" Marsaili said, tapping her chin. "A man in the street, a beast in the sheets. Could have done much worse. Hung like a wolf."

"Damn right. Gonna make you howl as soon as we get home, though, little red." Paul growled, smiling wickedly.

"Awoo!" Marsaili laughed.

The End.

 _A/n: tada! I didn't feel like wrapping things up with Embry because I'm lazy and didbt wavy to waste a plot on it. So I'm gearing up to write a Sam layla story! Better keep an eye out. Sorry if there's misspellings. Review?_


End file.
